Recuerdos
by Miko86
Summary: Tras un accidente, Fate pierde la memoria. Tendrá una nueva vida con una familia que no es la suya. El destino hará que se reencuentren, pero ¿Fate será capaz de reconocer a su familia? ¿Será capaz de dejar entrar al amor en su vida?
1. Prólogo

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

\- Buena suerte en el juicio, padre. –decía una pequeña rubia al hombre que tanto admiraba.

\- Dale su merecido a ese hombre tan malo que hizo tanto daño a esa familia. –decía otra rubia un poco más baja que la primera.

\- Lo haré, hijas. –sonrió el hombre a sus hijas– Portaros bien y haced caso a vuestra madre. Nos vemos más tarde. –dio un beso en la frente a cada una y se marchó.

Las chicas se vistieron y salieron corriendo en busca de su madre para ir de paseo, ya que era su día libre en el hospital. Su madre las esperaba en la puerta de la casa con una sonrisa. Las tres salieron y pasaron tiempo juntas por el bosque y la colina que estaba alrededor de su enorme casa. Las dos gemelas estuvieron corriendo y jugando la una con la otra. Su madre se animó también y jugó con ellas hasta que llegó la hora de almorzar, por lo que decidieron regresar a casa, donde esperaban que Leonardo Testarossa hubiera llegado ya o estuviera a punto de hacerlo. Cuando atravesaron la puerta, el alto y rubio hombre, las estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Padre! –gritaron al unísono las gemelas mientras corrían hacia él.

\- ¡Hola, mis niñas! –las envolvió a las dos en un abrazo de oso– ¿Os habéis portado bien? ¿Hicisteis caso a vuestra madre?

\- Síííí. –dijeron nuevamente al unísono.

\- Buenas chicas. Ahora, vamos a comer. Me muero de hambre. –dejó a sus hijas y se dirigió a su esposa para darle un abrazo– Hola, cariño. –le dio un corto beso.

\- Hola, mi amor. –le correspondió el abrazo y beso– Vamos a comer.

Los cuatro se fueron al comedor para almorzar la deliciosa comida que había preparado Precia. Todos estuvieron charlando animadamente y ninguna preguntó por el juicio que tenía Leonardo esta mañana, ya que sabían que el trabajo se quedaba fuera de casa. Al terminar de comer y recoger la cocina, salieron al jardín trasero donde Precia se dedicó a cuidar de las flores mientras que su esposo jugaba con las niñas. Estuvieron así toda la tarde. Al anochecer, Leonardo cobijó a sus hijas y le dio un beso a cada una en la frente deseándole las buenas noches. Tras eso, se dirigió a su habitación donde su esposa ya lo esperaba en la cama. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama para abrazar a su esposa.

\- ¿Ha ido todo bien? –preguntó un poco preocupada Precia.

\- Sí, todo ha salido bien. Hemos ganado el caso. Ha sido difícil, pero lo hemos conseguido. Ese tipo pasará mucho tiempo entre rejas. Ha sido un caso bastante mediático y ha salido en todas las noticias. Supongo que ahora tengo más enemigos que amigos. –suspiró.

\- Cariño… –dijo asustada la peligris.

\- Tranquila, mi vida. Nadie tocará a mi familia. Sois mi todo y os protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. –dio un tierno beso a su esposa.

\- Espero que eso no tenga que pasar. –abrazó más fuerte a su esposo y se durmió en su pecho.

…

\- Acabaré contigo y con toda tu familia, Leonardo Testarossa. Pagarás por lo que me has hecho. –decía un hombre muy enfadado que estaba entre rejas.

* * *

**Quiero dar las gracias a rijaja.77 por darme permiso para escribir esta historia que es enteramente suya. Ella me lanzó el esqueleto y yo lo estoy transformando. Espero que sea de tu agrado hasta el final :)**

**También quiero daros las gracias a todos aquellos que le deis una oportunidad a esta historia que es algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir.**


	2. ¿Final?

**Capítulo 1: "¿Final?"**

\- Chicas, me voy a trabajar. Portaros bien y no molestéis mucho a papá. Nos veremos a la noche. –decía Precia.

\- ¡Vale! –dijeron al unísono las chicas mientras corrían hacia su madre para darle un abrazo y beso para despedirla.

\- Te quiero, mamá. –dijo la menor de las gemelas.

\- Fate… Nunca me lo habías dicho… Me has hecho muy feliz. –abrazó a su hija con fuerzas– Yo también te quiero, hija. Nos vemos a la noche.

La doctora se despidió de sus hijas y esposo y se marchó al hospital. Hoy sería un día largo ya que le tocaba hacer un turno de guardia, pero iba feliz porque por primera vez, en 9 años que tenían sus hijas, la menor le había dicho que la quería. Eso hizo que su pecho se llenara de dicha y sentía que podría con cualquier cosa.

\- Fate, ¿jugamos? –decía la mayor de las hermanas.

\- Alicia, tenemos que hacer nuestras tareas. –decía la menor.

\- Pero Fate, estoy cansada de hacer las tareas. Juguemos un rato.

\- ¡Este es tu final, Leonardo Testarossa! –se escuchó fuera de la habitación haciendo que las niñas callaran.

\- Fate… ¿qué fue eso? –preguntó en un susurro la mayor.

\- Shh… No hagas ruido y escóndete en el baúl. No te muevas de ahí hasta que yo te lo diga. –le dijo mientras la empujaba hacia el gran baúl.

\- Pero Fate… –su hermana la silenció poniendo un dedo en sus labios y sonriéndole.

\- Volveré enseguida.

Alicia hizo lo que su hermana le pidió y se escondió dentro del gran baúl sin hacer ruido. Fate, por su parte, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió. Fue destino hacia el despacho de su padre. Abrió la puerta muy lentamente para no hacer ruido y miró para ver quién era la persona que se encontraba allí hablando con su padre mientras lo apuntaba con lo que parecía ser un arma.

\- Debiste haber olvidado ese caso y no haber presentado esos cargos contra él. Tú lo has destruido y yo te destruiré a ti. No solo a ti. Mataré a toda tu familia.

\- ¡No! Mi familia no, por favor. Haré lo que sea, mátame a mí, pero deja a mi familia tranquila. –suplicó el cabeza de familia.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Tú no pensaste en nadie más… –decía el hombre que seguía apuntándolo con el arma– Primero mataré a tus hijas y después a tu esposa. Las verás morir a todas. Una vez que estén todas muertas, te mataré a ti.

\- ¡No! –gritó Leonardo para abalanzarse sobre su acosador.

Estuvieron forcejeando. Al agresor se le cayó el arma al suelo y estuvieron dándose golpes. Parecía que Leonardo ganaría, pero en el último momento, cuando se dirigía corriendo a la puerta tras haber visto a su hija asomada viendo la pelea y haberle hecho señas para que se marchara de allí, el agresor tomó el arma entre sus manos y disparó. Fue un disparo certero que impactó en la cabeza, haciendo que el abogado cayera al suelo, desplomado. La menor de las gemelas, que estaba viéndolo todo, abrió los ojos en sorpresa y gritó. El agresor, tras escucharla, salió corriendo tras ella. Fate se escondió en su habitación rogando que su hermana no saliera de su escondite. La rubia menor abrió la ventana para que el asesino de su padre pensara que había salido por allí. Se escondió en el armario y espero a que éste entrara. El asesino entró en la habitación y se dirigió a la ventana para asomarse pensando que la rubia había saltado, pero al asomarse se dio cuenta de que era imposible ya que esa ventana daba a un barranco donde se veía el río. Se iba a voltear cuando, de repente, del armario salió Fate corriendo hacia ese hombre y se abalanzó sobre él, cayendo ambos por la ventana.

\- ¡Alicia! –gritó Fate mientras caía.

La rubia mayor salió de su escondite tras escuchar a su hermana gritar y miró rápidamente por la ventana, viendo como su hermana y un hombre, habían caído al río. Rápidamente fue al despacho de su padre, pero se detuvo al ver el charco de sangre.

\- ¡Padre! –gritó asustada.

La chica corrió hacia el teléfono que se encontraba en la sala de estar y llamó a emergencias. Mientras los esperaba, salió de la casa y se asomó al barranco por donde había caído su hermana y comenzó a llamarla. Cuando escuchó las sirenas, corrió hacia la entrada principal para explicarle a la policía todo lo que había pasado.

\- Por favor, mi hermana. –repetía una y otra vez.

\- Tranquilízate pequeña. –decía un oficial– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está tu hermana? ¿Y tu padre? –preguntaba mientras se ponía a su altura.

\- ¡Oficial! Venga a ver esto. –gritó uno de los policías.

\- Enseguida voy. Espérate aquí, pequeña.

El peliazul entró a la casa y vio el escenario donde se encontraba el padre la niña en el suelo, sin vida. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a su capitán para contarle lo que había pasado y que tenían que avisar a Precia Testarossa. El oficial salió en busca de la pequeña y volvió a preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado.

\- Estábamos jugando mi hermana y yo y de repente escuchamos a un hombre. Mi hermana hizo que me escondiera en un baúl y me pidió que no saliera hasta que ella me dijera. Le hice caso y me escondí. Después escuché un disparo, pero no salí. Estaba muy asustada. Luego escuché como alguien entraba en la habitación y abría la ventana. Después escuché abrirse el armario y la puerta de la habitación otra vez. Sentí unos pasos acercarse a mi escondite. –empezó a hipar– Y de repente, unos gritos y escuché a mi hermana llamarme. Salí rápidamente del baúl y miré por la ventana. Entonces fue cuando la vi… –miró al oficial sin aguantar más las lágrimas– vi a mi hermana caer al río. –confesó haciendo que el hombre abriera los ojos en sorpresa.

\- Está bien. Gracias, pequeña. No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu hermana. Ahora te va a ver un doctor, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quiere comprobar que estás bien. –la niña asintió.

La pequeña se quedó con un médico mientras que el peliazul daba indicaciones a sus hombres para bajar al río y empezar a buscar a la gemela menor. Al bajar, empezaron a llamar a la rubia sin obtener resultado. Siguieron la corriente del río hasta que encontraron el cuerpo de un hombre, que pensaron que era el que había atacado a la familia Tetarossa. Llamaron al forense mientras continuaban buscando a la pequeña. Estaba atardeciendo y decidieron subir para equiparse mejor para seguir buscando. Al llegar arriba y coger el equipamiento adecuado para seguir la búsqueda, llegó un coche a la mansión.

\- ¡Alicia, Fate, Leonardo! –gritaba una señora peligris mientras corría.

\- ¿Precia Testarossa? –preguntaba el oficial que le cortó el paso.

\- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están mis hijas y esposo? –preguntaba nerviosa sin dejar de mirar alrededor.

\- Señora Testarossa… lamento informarle de que ha habido un homicidio en su domicilio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde están mis hijas? ¿Y Leonardo? ¿Dónde están? –gritaba.

\- ¿Mamá? –se escuchó a una pequeña.

\- ¡Alicia! –dijo la mujer mientras salía corriendo hacia ella– ¿Estás bien? –decía mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso– ¿Y tu hermana? –la pequeña bajó la cabeza.

\- Señora Testarossa, por favor, acompáñeme un momento. –pidió el oficial.

\- Enseguida vuelvo Alicia, ¿sí? –dio otro abrazo y beso en la frente a su hija y se alejó un poco para hablar con el oficial– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Fate? ¿Y Leonardo?

\- Señora, lamento comunicarle que, su esposo, Leonardo Testarossa ha sido asesinado esta tarde.

\- ¿Qué? No, eso no es verdad. No, él no puede… –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos– ¿Dónde está Fate? ¿Dónde está mi hija? –gritó enfadada.

\- Señora, su hija menor está desaparecida… –la peligris empezó a llorar– Al parecer, para proteger a su hermana, forcejeó con el asesino de su esposo y cayeron al río… Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarla sana y salva. Por favor, déjenos trabajar.

Precia hincó las rodillas en el suelo y siguió llorando mientras el oficial le puso su mano en el hombro dándole un leve apretón antes de volver con su equipo para seguir buscando a la niña. Estuvieron toda la noche buscando a la pequeña, pero no la encontraron. Estuvieron día y noche buscando a la pequeña, pero nunca la encontraron. El último día que buscaron, encontraron en una orilla un chalequillo negro con dos líneas amarillas. Al preguntarle a Precia si eso podía ser de su hija, ésta empezó a llorar dando a entender que así era. Los agentes dieron por terminada la búsqueda. La pequeña había sido arrastrada por la corriente y había muerto.

* * *

**Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Espero que conforme vaya avanzando, os vaya gustando más.**

**Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Nueva vida

**Capítulo 2: "Nueva vida"**

\- Alicia... Es hora de irnos… –miraba la peligris por última vez a la mansión donde formó una familia y a la vez le fue arrebatada.

\- Mamá… –la pequeña bajó la mirada y lágrimas empezaron a caer.

\- Alicia… algún día volveremos y no nos hará tanto daño como nos hace ahora. –abrazó a su hija– Debemos irnos. Tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto para tomar el avión destino a Japón. –se incorporó y tomó la mano de su hija para guiarla al interior del coche.

...

\- ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntaba una niña rubia mientras se sujetaba la cabeza– Mi cabeza…

\- Por fin despiertas, pequeña… –habló una dulce voz.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no puedo verte? –preguntaba asustada la niña.

\- Tranquila, pequeña. Estás a salvo. Mi hija te encontró mientras caminaba cerca del río. Al parecer, te caíste. Intentamos buscar a alguien de tu familia, pero no había nadie. No quisimos dejarte allí, por lo que te trajimos aquí.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo? ¿Y por qué no puedo ver?

\- Has estado en coma por un mes. El doctor vendrá enseguida y nos dirá porqué no puedes ver. Tranquila. ¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó?

\- No, no recuerdo nada. –empezó a sollozar– ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿Quién soy? ¿De dónde vengo? ¿Dónde están mis padres?

\- Tranquila, pequeña. Iré a llamar al doctor para que te examine, ¿sí? Aguarda un momento. –decía dulcemente la mujer.

\- ¡Espera! –gritó la pequeña asustada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –se volteó la mujer.

\- Tengo miedo. Por favor, no te vayas…

\- No me iré. No te preocupes. Saldré solo a avisar al doctor para que entre. Volveré enseguida. Te lo prometo. –acarició su mejilla haciendo que la niña se sobresaltara un poco para relajarse un momento después.

La mujer salió de la habitación y no tardó en volver a entrar con el doctor, tal y como había prometido. El doctor se acercó a la niña y empezó a examinarla. Después de un par de pruebas simples, se alejó un poco de la pequeña y habló con la mujer.

\- Linith… La chica tiene ceguera temporal y parcial. A veces reacciona a la luz y sigue nuestros pasos, por lo que deduzco que ve algo de luz y sombras. En cuanto a la pérdida de memoria, puede ser que le regrese mañana, en una semana, un mes, un año… o nunca…

\- ¿Podrá recuperar la visión?

\- En estos momentos no hay cura para esa enfermedad. Puede que en el futuro haya alguna solución, pero en estos momentos no.

\- Está bien. Gracias, Jail. –suspiró, despidió al doctor y se acercó a la pequeña rubia.

\- ¿Qué dijo el doctor? ¿Podré recuperar la visión y la memoria? –preguntaba la pequeña.

\- No lo sabe a ciencia cierta, Fate. –suspiró de nuevo.

\- ¿Fa…te? –preguntó confundida.

\- Oh, perdón. Cuando te encontramos llevabas un colgante amarillo en forma de triángulo y ponía Fate T., por lo que dedujimos que era tu nombre.

\- No lo sé. –empezó a sollozar– No lo recuerdo. –apretó las sábanas con sus manos.

\- No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que tu memoria volverá. –la tomó de la mano haciendo que se calmara de inmediato– ¿Te gusta que te llame Fate, entonces? –la niña asintió– Bien, Fate. Mi nombre es Linith, y la niña que está ansiosa por entrar en la habitación es mi hija Reinforce Zwein. Tiene tu edad. Espero que os llevéis bien. –sonrió, aunque la rubia no la veía.

\- Gra…gracias por todo, Linith-san. –dijo avergonzada.

\- Dime solo Linith, ¿sí? Creo que deberías de descansar un poco mientras la cena está lista. Cuando despiertes, hablaremos tranquilamente, ¿vale?

\- Está bien. Gracias, Linith. –la niña se recostó de nuevo en la cama y Linith la cobijó.

\- Que descanses, Fate. –le dio un beso en la frente a la rubia haciéndola ruborizar.

\- Gracias. –dijo ya adormilada.

…

\- Mamá, tenemos que volver. Fate está viva, lo presiento.

\- Alicia… Fate murió aquel día junto a tu padre. Fate no está viva. –dijo la matriarca tristemente.

\- Pero mamá, lo presiento. Es este presentimiento de hermana gemela. Ella está viva.

\- ¡Basta! Alicia, ¡Fate está muerta! –rompió a llorar.

\- … –la niña bajó la mirada.

…

\- Fate, la cena está lista. –la llamaba con cariño la castaña.

\- ¿Linith? –preguntaba soñolienta la pequeña.

\- Sí. Traigo tu cena. Y también está aquí mi hija. Quería conocerte y darte la bienvenida. –sonrió mientras veía como su hija se ruborizaba.

\- Ho… hola… soy… Reinforce, pero puedes llamarme Rein. –dijo muy avergonzada.

\- Hola. Yo soy Fate, o al menos eso dice mi colgante. –suspiró.

\- ¿Mamá? –llamó la atención de su madre– ¿Fate vivirá a partir de ahora con nosotras? ¿Será mi hermana? –preguntó inocentemente.

\- Tenemos que hablarlo con ella primero, Rein. ¿Qué te parece a ti la idea, Fate? ¿Te gustaría vivir con nosotras mientras te recuperas y encontramos a tu familia?

\- Yo… –la pequeña bajó la cabeza.

\- No tienes que decidirlo ahora, pequeña. Tomate tu tiempo, ¿sí? A nosotras nos gustaría que permanecieras con nosotras hasta que todo pase. Durante el mes que llevas aquí, sin hacer nada, has hecho que te apreciemos mucho. –sonrió.

\- Pero… no puedo ver. Sólo sería una molestia para vosotras. –dijo triste la pequeña.

\- Eso no es problema. ¿Puedes ver sombras, ¿verdad? –la pequeña asintió– Bien. Primero tendrás que hacer rehabilitación ya que tu cuerpo está afectado debido a los golpes. No te preocupes por la vista. Haremos todo lo posible para que desarrolles otros sentidos mientras recuperas la visión. Además, ¿qué os parece si adoptamos un perrito que pueda servirte de guía?

\- ¡Sí! –gritó la peligris emocionada.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo, Fate?

\- Sí. Gracias, Linith.

\- Bien, pues ahora a cenar, jovencita. Y tú también, Rein. Ve a cenar.

\- Pero mamá, quiero quedarme un poco más con Fate. –dijo haciendo un puchero la pequeña.

\- Mañana tendrás más tiempo. Venga, vamos. Sal de aquí y ve a cenar. No me hagas que te lo repita, jovencita. –riñó cariñosamente la castaña a su hija.

\- Está bien, mamá… Ya me voy. –dijo vencida la pequeña haciendo reír a la rubia– Hasta mañana, Fate. Bienvenida a la familia. –sonrió alegre.

\- Hasta mañana, Rein. –sonrió alegre.

La rubia cenó con ayuda de Linith. Tras terminar, la castaña le dio las medicinas que tenía que tomar y le deseó las buenas noches dándole de nuevo un beso en la frente haciendo que la pequeña rubia sintiera un calor maternal y que se sintiera a gusto y sin miedo junto a esa mujer. Una vez le hicieron efecto los medicamentos, cayó dormida profundamente.

Pasaron los días y Fate se encontraba mejor, pero aún tenía que hacer rehabilitación y acudir a clases para desarrollar sus otros sentidos por si no volvía a recuperar la visión nunca más. Linith y Rein estuvieron con ella en todo momento haciéndole el camino más fácil. Se acercaba el final de verano y tenían que volver a su verdadera casa, ya que esa era una estancia de verano.

\- Fate… –la llamó Linith.

\- ¿Hm? –respondió.

\- El verano está llegando a su fin y tenemos que volver a nuestro verdadero hogar.

\- ¿Verdadero hogar? ¿No es éste?

\- No, pequeña. Nosotras vivimos en Connecticut, Estados Unidos. Allí tendrás toda la ayuda médica que aquí no hay. Estoy segura de que con esfuerzo podremos hacer que vuelvas a caminar y correr como seguro hacías antes y podremos desarrollar todos tus sentidos. No depararemos en gastos hasta que estés completamente bien.

\- Pero Linith… –dijo en voz suave Fate.

\- Queremos que vengas con nosotras, Fate. Han pasado casi tres meses desde el accidente y no hemos podido averiguar nada sobre ti o tu familia. Quiero adoptarte legalmente como mi hija. Quiero que sigas siendo parte de nuestra familia como hasta ahora. –le tomó la mano.

\- Linith… –lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

\- Te queremos mucho, Fate. En estos tres meses has llegado a nuestros corazones y queremos formar parte de tu vida a partir de ahora.

\- Gracias… muchas gracias por todo… –rompió a llorar y la castaña la abrazó ofreciéndole un cariño maternal.

Al día siguiente recogieron y prepararon las cosas para su marcha a su país de origen. Linith sentó a Fate en una silla de ruedas y se dirigieron al auto que las llevaría al aeropuerto para volver a los Estados Unidos. Fate estaba un poco nerviosa, pero todo su miedo y nerviosismo desaparecieron cuando la castaña la tomó de la mano una vez sentada en el auto. El camino al aeropuerto fue muy animado ya que Rein no dejaba de hablar con Fate y contarle lo bien que se lo pasarían estando juntas.

…

Han pasado ya 9 años desde que Linith adoptó legalmente a Fate y se había convertido en su hija. Esa mujer había hecho hasta lo imposible para que la rubia recibiera la mejor terapia y rehabilitación para que consiguiera volver a caminar y pudiera recuperar la memoria. Fueron meses muy duros, de mucho trabajo, pero lo consiguió. Fate no pudo recuperar la memoria, pero consiguió volver a caminar. Ahora podía llevar una vida normal dentro de las limitaciones que tenía al no poder ver. Adoptaron a una perrita loba llamada Arf. Esa cachorra fue entrenada para que sirviera de guía para Fate. En tan sólo unos días, esa pequeña cachorra y Fate crearon un vínculo muy especial y no se separaban. A cualquier parte que fuera Fate, aunque Rein la acompañara, Arf iba con ella.

En la escuela le fue muy bien. Era una chica muy inteligente y no tenía problemas. Aprendía muy rápido. A Fate y Rein les encantaba pasar tiempo con Linith y escuchar cómo tocaba diferentes instrumentos, pasión que empezaba a llamarlas a ellas también. Rein aprendió a tocar el piano y la batería, mientras que Fate quiso aprender a tocar el piano, violín y guitarra. Linith estaba muy orgullosa de ellas.

Hoy era su primer día en la universidad de Yale, donde Linith era profesora de música. Sus hijas habían estudiado mucho para poder acceder a la carrera de sus sueños. Rein quería ser arquitecta como su difunto padre, pasión que siempre había llevado en la sangre. Le encantaba hacer bocetos y maquetas de edificios. Podía llevarse horas y horas haciéndolos. Se sentía en paz y tranquila. Era su pasatiempo favorito. Fate, en cambio, siempre sintió cierta atracción por la abogacía. Quería ayudar a buenas personas que no tenían muchos recursos económicos. Quería acabar con todos aquellos que se aprovechaban de personas con buen corazón, por lo que decidió estudiar derecho.

\- Bien, ¿estáis listas, chicas? –preguntaba Linith.

\- Sí, mamá. –contestó alegre la rubia– ¡Rein! Date prisa o te dejaremos atrás. –gritó– No sé porqué siempre tenemos que esperarla, es una tardona. –protestó.

\- Me tienes que esperar porque soy tu hermanita. –dijo la peligris mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la rubia.

\- ¡Rein! Ya no somos niñas… –siguió protestando.

\- Daros prisa o seré yo quien las deje atrás. –dijo riéndose la castaña.

Las tres tomaron sus cosas y se subieron al auto para ir a la universidad. Al llegar, Linith acompañó a Fate hasta su aula y se marchó tras dejarla allí.

Una joven rubia con ojos azul cielo se acercó a ella.

\- Hola… –saludó tímidamente– ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

\- Claro. –respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Mi nombre es Carim Gracia. Mucho gusto.

\- Mi nombre es Fate T. Zwei. Mucho gusto también.

A partir de ese momento, Fate y Carim se hicieron grandes amigas y pasaban mucho tiempo juntas. Carim conoció a la hermana de Fate, Rein, y también a su madre adoptiva Linith. Se hicieron buenas amigas las tres, tanto que salían juntas los fines de semana. En la universidad se dedicaban a quedar en las horas de descanso y se iban a la sala de música para poder tocar, ya que a las tres les encantaba.

…

Pasaron los años y las tres se graduaron con honores. Rein empezaría a trabajar para la empresa en la que trabajó su padre, mientras que Carim y Fate habían decidido montar un buffet juntas.

Todos los fines de semana tocaban en un club en el que empezaron a tocar en sus días de universidad, dándole cierta popularidad. Desde que Fate se enteró que en Japón había una doctora que podía operarla y podría recuperar la visión, había dedicado cada dólar que ganaba para costearse esa operación y el billete de avión. Linith quiso ayudarla, pero la rubia dijo que era algo que tenía que hacer ella por sí sola, por lo que empezó a tocar en ese club con Rein y Carim, por dinero.

Carim y Fate pronto se convirtieron en grandes abogadas. Tal y como quería la rubia, ayudaba a gente buena, gente que no merecía perder ante gente corrupta o mala. Intentaron hacer caer en la corrupción a Carim y Fate, pero ninguna cayó en esa trampa. Fueron fieles, de principio a fin, a sus ideales y valores que les había enseñado la vida. Se estaban convirtiendo, sin darse cuenta, en unas abogadas de las que apenas había… Se estaban haciendo un hueco en la prensa nacional e internacional.

…

\- Mamá… –dijo un joven con ojos azules– Deberías ver esta noticia…

\- Estoy muy ocupada, Chrono. Este caso se nos está yendo de las manos… –decía una peliacua que enterraba las manos en el pelo.

\- Lindy, creo haber encontrado a dos personas que podrían ayudarnos. Están en la boca de medio país y de medio mundo. Las señoritas Gracia y Zwei son abogadas de prestigio en Estados Unidos. No han caído en la corrupción y luchan contra los más grandes si es necesario. –explicaba el joven haciendo que su madre le prestara atención al fin.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntaba incrédula.

\- Lo que has oído. Deberíamos hablar con ellas. Quizás podríamos llegar a un trato y negociar con ellas. Podríamos formar un gran equipo.

-Pídeme una cita con ellas, Chrono. Y organiza mi viaje. Viajaré de inmediato.

-Enseguida, mamá. –sonrió el peliazul para salir de la habitación.

Recogió un par de documentos y se marchó a casa para preparar su pequeña maleta con un par de prendas y varios documentos. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Recibió un mensaje de Chrono avisándole de que ya estaba todo preparado. Sonrió al ver lo eficaz que era su hijo. Dejó su móvil sobre la mesa mientras se tomaba una manzana. Al terminar, lo tomó de nuevo y envió un mensaje para luego marcharse destino al buffet para recoger el billete y poner rumbo a Estados Unidos.

En otro lugar, sonó el móvil de una doctora mientras tomaba su almuerzo en la cafetería junto a una compañera. Tras mirar el móvil, esbozó una sonrisa triste y un suspiro.

"Estaré fuera del país unos días, cariño. Me ha surgido algo importante. Volveré lo antes posible. Aún no he puesto un pie fuera y ya te echo de menos. Te quiero."

La doctora escribió un mensaje para que supiera que lo había recibido.

"Ten cuidado, Lindy. Te quiero. Vuelve sana y salva, por favor. No puedo ni quiero imaginarme una vida sin ti"

\- Precia, ¿todo bien? –esbozó una sonrisa burlona su castaña compañera.

\- No, Hayate. Lindy ha tenido que salir por negocios fuera del país… –suspiró de nuevo.

\- Oh vaya, entonces no podrán hacer cositas por las noches ni en su consultorio cuando viene a verla. –dijo pícaramente.

\- ¡Hayate! Soy mayor que tú, un respeto.

\- Oh vamos, Precia… Todo el hospital sabe que tienen sexo en su consultorio.

La doctora se quedó de piedra al escucharla decir eso y Hayate no pudo hacer más que reír a carcajadas ante la vergüenza que mostró la doctora.

* * *

**Espero este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado. Gracias, como siempre, a todos aquellos que la leen y dejan un review, y a los que no lo dejan pero siguen la historia, igualmente Gracias.**

_**rijaja.77: **espero que esté siendo de tu agrado la historia... Gracias por confiar en mí para desarrollarla..._

_**Juli12:** si te gusta el drama, quizás te gustaría leer mis anteriores historias. Son totalmente diferentes a ésta y tienen su drama..._


	4. Más cerca de mi sueño

**Capítulo 3: "Más cerca de mi sueño"**

\- Buenos días. Tenía una cita con las señoritas Gracia y Zwei. –decía una peliacua a la asistenta personal.

\- ¿Es la señora Harlaown? –preguntó la asistenta.

\- Sí. Soy Lindy Harlaown. Vengo desde Japón para hablar expresamente con ellas. –confirmó.

\- Siéntese en la sala de espera un momento, por favor. Daré el aviso de que ya llegó.

\- Gracias.

La asistenta dejó a Lindy en la sala de espera mientras entraba en el despacho de Carim. Al explicarle que la señora Harlaown la estaba esperando, le dijo a su asistenta que la dejara pasar de inmediato y no la hiciera esperar. La asistenta asintió y salió rápidamente para buscar a Lindy, a la que acompañó hasta el despacho de la rubia.

\- Buenos días, señora Harlaown. Soy Carim Gracia. Un placer. –le tendió la mano, la cual fue estrechada.

\- Buenos días, señorita Gracia. El placer es mío.

\- Por favor, siéntese. –dijo señalando a uno de los sillones y se dirigió a servir un té– Y bien, dígame a qué debemos el honor de que se encuentre una reputada abogada de Japón como usted, aquí, en nuestra oficina de Estados Unidos. –terminó de decir mientras le ofrecía una taza de té.

\- Pensé que la señorita Zwei estaría presente también en nuestra conversación. –dijo mientras le daba un sorbo al té– Delicioso. –sonrió.

\- Siento que no sea así, Harlaown-san, pero la señorita Zwei está con un caso de suma importancia para ella. Este caso es personal y, aunque hubiera deseado conocerla, este caso era más importante. Ella le envía sus más sinceras disculpas.

\- Lo comprendo. –dijo con una sonrisa– Bien, en ese caso, empecemos esta reunión, por llamarla de alguna forma. –la rubia asintió y se sentó frente a ella– No sé si será consciente de que tienen una reputación tanto nacional como internacional. Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. Sé que se han enfrentado a peces muy gordos y que no han temido por nada. No se han dejado intimidar y mucho menos, llevar por la avaricia y el poder que gente corrupta le ofrece. Estoy aquí porque quiero ofrecerles un puesto de trabajo en mi empresa. –la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Quiero que trabajen conmigo. Hay muy pocas abogadas que se mantengan fieles a sus principios. Sé que sería un cambio brusco, tendrían que mudarse a Japón, pero creo que es una gran oportunidad para todas. He visto vuestro trabajo. Me gusta. Quiero contar con vosotras. No me gusta la corrupción. –sacó unos documentos de su maletín y se los dio a Carim.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó.

\- Es mi propuesta de trabajo. Quiero que la lean y mediten. Como verá, está escrita a mano. Esta propuesta no mandé a hacerla, la hice yo mientras viajaba en el avión.

\- Pero…

\- Por favor. –la interrumpió la peliacua– No me dé una respuesta ahora y piénselo con su colaboradora. Yo tengo que volver a Japón, pero estaré esperando por su respuesta. –se puso en pie y tendió su mano– Si tienen alguna condición, seré toda oídos. Quiero que las mejores trabajen conmigo.

\- Gracias, Harlaown-san. –estrechó la mano que le ofreció– Estaremos en contacto muy pronto.

Sin más, se despidieron. Carim se volvió a sentar y empezó a leer la propuesta de Lindy. Era realmente buena. El salario era muy atractivo, sin contar con las comisiones y que le ofrecía ser socia. La empresa sería de todas a partes iguales. Estaba ansiosa por contárselo a su amiga ya que esto podría significar por fin que podría costearse esa operación para recuperar la vista. Quizás esta era la señal para ello.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? –decía una rubia sorprendida.

\- Muy en serio, Fate. Harlaown-san quiere que vayamos a trabajar con ella. La abogada con más experiencia y reputada del mundo. Nuestra referente… quiere que trabajemos con ella. No nos quiere contratar, Fate… nos quiere hacer socias. A partes iguales. ¿No es genial?

\- ¡Eso es increíble, Carim! No me lo puedo creer… –se llevó las manos a la cabeza– Mi sueño de trabajar para alguien tan importante se está haciendo realidad.

\- Y no solo eso, Fate… Tu operación…

\- Carim… Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo? ¿Aceptamos?

\- Estoy de acuerdo, Fate, totalmente de acuerdo. –decía alegre.

\- ¡Bien! Pues preparemos todas las cosas. Hablaré con Rein, Linith, Caro y Erio a la noche. Primero deberás mudarte tú, Carim. Hasta que no termine este caso no iré a ningún sitio. –suspiró.

\- Tranquila, Fate. –le puso la mano en el hombro– Todo saldrá bien.

Al llegar la noche, Fate hace una reunión familiar con su madre, hermana y ahijados. Tienen una cena tranquila y amena, como cada vez que han estado todos juntos. Tras terminar, Fate pide a todos que se sienten en el largo sofá para comunicarles la decisión que han tomado Carim y ella acerca de su futuro laboral. Todos se quedan sorprendidos. No esperaban que llegara el día en que pudiera trabajar con la mujer que tanto admiraba porque nunca se dejó manipular ni comprar por políticos ni gente adinerada. Linith dejó escapar un sollozo.

\- Mamá… –dijo "mirando" hacia donde había escuchado el sollozo– Quiero que vengas con nosotras. Quiero que te traslades a Japón.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida la castaña.

\- Quiero que te vengas a vivir a Japón conmigo, mamá. –dijo suavemente.

\- Fate… –lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos– Claro que me iré con vosotras…

\- ¿Y qué pasa conmigo, hermana? –dijo un poco molesta– ¡Yo también voy con vosotras! –se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia su hermana– La empresa de papá tiene una sucursal en Japón, pediré el traslado allí. –puso la mano en su cabeza– Quiero estar contigo, Fate. –le removió el pelo.

\- Gracias, Rein… –dijo emocionada– Erio, Caro… ¿qué opináis vosotros?

\- Fate-san… –dijo el pelirrojo– Queda poco para graduarnos. Me gustaría terminar los estudios aquí… –dijo algo cabizbajo.

\- Yo también quiero lo mismo, Fate-san… –dijo Caro– Aunque después me gustaría irme a Japón y seguir estudiando allí.

\- Sabemos que esto es importante para ti, Fate-san. –volvió a hablar el pelirrojo– Si te parece bien, vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta graduarnos y después nos marcharemos a Japón con todas vosotras.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por nosotras, Fate-san. –volvió a hablar la chica– Ya somos mayores de edad. Podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos.

\- Erio, Caro… –bajó la mirada– Yo no puedo dejarlos aquí…

\- Estaremos bien, Fate-san. –dijeron al unísono los dos chicos– Nos reuniremos muy pronto.

\- Fate… –la llamó su madre– Ellos saben cuidarse. Ha llegado el momento de que decidan qué quieren hacer y cómo quieren hacerlo. Siempre van a ser tus ahijados… –sonrió.

\- Eso es, Fate-san. Siempre seremos tus ahijados. –dijo el pelirrojo alegremente.

\- Está bien… Entonces está decidido. Vendréis a Japón cuando os graduéis.

Tras esa breve reunión, todos se fueron a dormir ya que tenían mucho que hacer a la mañana siguiente. Linith tenía que ir a la universidad para presentar su renuncia. Al llegar a Japón buscaría una escuela o universidad que estuviera buscando una profesora de música, si no, se quedaría en casa y se relajaría… Se merecía algo de descanso después de tantos años enseñando a jóvenes. Rein, por su parte, pediría en la empresa de su padre que tramitaran su traslado a la sucursal de Japón ya que su familia iba a mudarse allí y ella quería irse con ellos. Erio y Caro tenían clase, por lo que debían levantarse pronto para no llegar tarde. Y en cuanto a Fate, tenía que terminar con el caso que estaba abierto y por fin tramitar el expediente. No se iría hasta que ese caso estuviera cerrado completamente.

Llegó la mañana y todos gestionaron su inminente traslado. Carim, por su parte, se encargó de llamar y hablar con Lindy para comunicarle la decisión que habían tomado. La peliacua se puso muy contenta y estaba deseando de que llegaran a Japón para empezar a trabajar todas juntas. Carim le comunicó que primero iría ella sola y después se le uniría Fate ya que tenía que cerrar el caso por el que estuvo ausente cuando se conocieron.

…

\- Bienvenida a su nueva empresa, Carim-san. –decía alegremente una peliacua– Por favor, permítame presentarle a sus nuevos compañeros. –dijo señalando a dos personas que se colocaban a su lado– Este joven es Chrono Harlaown, mi hijo, y la joven que ve a su lado es Amy Limietter, su esposa.

\- Encantada de conoceros, Chrono, Amy… Será un placer ser vuestra compañera.

\- El placer es nuestro, Carim. –decía la castaña con una sonrisa.

\- Bienvenida al bufete Harlaown, Carim. –saludó el peliazul.

Tras esa presentación, Lindy acompañó a Carim hacia el que sería su despacho. Tanto Chrono como Lindy estuvieron reunidos toda la mañana con ella ya que quería ponerse al día lo antes posible.

Al cabo de una semana, Fate, junto a Linith y una pequeña, se mudó a Japón tras cerrarse el caso que tanto la atormentaba. Tras aterrizar el avión, lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse a la empresa dónde ésta trabajaría. Al llegar, Carim las estaba esperando en la puerta.

\- Bienvenidas a casa, Fate, Linith, Vivio… –decía sonriente.

\- Ya estamos en casa, Carim. –contestó dulcemente la rubia.

\- Fate-mama, ¿dónde estamos? –preguntaba la pequeña sin soltar la pierna de la rubia.

\- Vivio, este es el lugar donde trabajaré a partir de ahora. –le dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

\- Vivio, ¿qué te parece si nosotras nos vamos a casa y dejamos a mamá y a la tía Carim aquí? Podríamos preparar una comida deliciosa para Fate-mama, ¿sí?

\- ¡Sí! Vivio preparará una deliciosa comida para Fate-mama. –decía alegre.

\- Gracias, Vivio… –acarició su cabeza la rubia.

Linith y Vivio se marcharon a la casa que había rentado Carim. Una casa lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran vivir todas sin problemas.

Carim guio a Fate hasta el interior del edificio donde trabajarían ahora. Al entrar, Carim la llevó a su despacho y desde allí pulsó el interfono para pedirle a Amy que avisara tanto a Lindy como Chrono para que fueran a su despacho. Amy avisó a ambos y los tres se dirigieron al despacho de la rubia para conocer a la nueva socia. Al entrar, todos quedaron estupefactos. No podía ser…

\- Lindy, Chrono, Amy… os presento a Fate T. Zwei. –dijo con una sonrisa que se esfumó al ver la cara de todos.

\- Es un placer poder trabajar para usted, Harlaown-san. –hizo una reverencia.

\- Mamá… –susurró el peliazul haciendo a su madre salir de su trance.

\- El placer es nuestro, Fate. Por favor, llámame Lindy. –se acercó y estrechó su mano– Y no vas a trabajar para mí, vas a trabajar conmigo. –explicó emocionada.

\- Gracias… –dijo alegre.

Tras esa breve presentación, todos se dispusieron a trabajar. Carim ayudó a Fate a instalarse en su despacho y la puso al día. Chrono y Amy se marcharon a hablar con unos clientes, y Lindy se dirigió al hospital. Al llegar, buscó desesperadamente a una rubia y una peligris.

\- ¡Alicia! –gritó la peliacua.

\- Hola Lindy, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Otra vez vas a empotrar a mi madre en su consultorio? No perdéis el tiempo… –sonrió pícaramente.

\- ¡Alicia! –se sonrojó– No he venido por eso. ¿Dónde está Precia? Tenemos que hablar las tres urgentemente.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lindy? –preguntó asustada– No habrá algún problema con un caso, ¿verdad? –negó con la cabeza– Ven, vayamos a buscar a Precia, debe de estar en la cafetería…

Las dos se dirigieron a la cafetería y allí estaba la peligris sentada tomándose un café. La peliacua se acercó rápidamente a la peligris, la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia fuera de la cafetería mientras era perseguida por la rubia.

\- ¿Lindy? ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Tenemos que hablar. –dijo muy seria.

\- Cariño, sabes que esas palabras no suenan muy bien, ¿verdad? –dijo de forma suave la peligris mientras la miraba a los ojos.

\- Vamos a tu despacho.

\- ¡No! –gritó la rubia– Mejor al mío… no quiero entrar en el despacho del amor… –dijo haciendo sonrojar a las dos mayores.

Llegaron al despacho de la rubia y se sentaron unas frente a las otras.

\- ¿Y bien? –preguntó la peligris.

\- Creo que he encontrado a Fate. –soltó sin rodeos.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo Fate conocerá a Nanoha y se reencontrará con Precia y Alicia... ¿qué pasará?**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo la historia. Gracias, de verdad.**


	5. Eres tú

**Capítulo 4: "Eres tú"**

\- ¿Y bien? –preguntó la peligris.

\- Creo que he encontrado a Fate. –soltó sin rodeos.

\- ¿Qué? –dijeron la peligris y la rubia al unísono.

\- Creo que he encontrado a tu hija, Precia. –dijo mirándola– Y a tu hermana gemela, Alicia. –dijo girándose a la rubia.

\- ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Ella murió aquel día, Lindy! No juegues con eso… –dijo mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

\- No estoy jugando, Precia. ¿Recuerdas las dos chicas que he contratado? –la peligris asintió– Una de ellas se llama Fate… –la rubia y la peligris abrieron los ojos en sorpresa– Es idéntica a Alicia, salvo por la diferencia de altura. Esa chica es algo más alta.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio, Lindy? –preguntaba nerviosa la rubia.

\- Muy en serio, Alicia. –dijo mirándola a los ojos– Creo que es ella. Dejadme averiguar algo más y veremos qué podemos hacer.

\- Lindy, quiero verla. –suplicó la peligris.

\- Yo también quiero verla, Lindy. –dijo la rubia.

\- ¿Y si organizo una "fiesta" de bienvenida en casa? Esa sería una buena oportunidad para conocerla mejor. –propuso la peliacua.

\- Me parece estupendo. –dijo la peligris– Pero que no se demore, cariño. Necesito verla y saber si es ella o no. Quiero comprobar si nos reconoce al vernos. Quiero saber dónde estuvo todo este tiempo si es que es ella…

\- Eso no será posible, cariño… Ella es ciega. –la peligris y rubia abrieron los ojos en sorpresa– Por lo que me ha contado Carim, su amiga sufre ceguera parcial. Ve sombras y luces, pero no puede ver. –miró a la peligris– Tengo que irme, Precia. –se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios– Alicia, os veo luego en casa. –la rubia asintió– Seguiremos hablando allí.

Tras haberse marchado, ambas se quedaron en el despacho mirándose sin decir nada. Habían quedado en shock. No podía ser posible. Fate murió aquel fatídico día en el que falleció Leonardo…

…

\- Buenas tardes. Estoy buscando a la pediatra. –decía una rubia a una cobriza que estaba de espaldas en su consultorio.

\- Buenas tardes. –sonrió la cobriza mientras se giraba– Alicia… –suspiró– ¿de dónde sacaste a esa niña tan linda?

\- ¿Perdón? –dijo la rubia confusa.

\- ¿Fate-mama? –preguntaba la pequeña mirando a la rubia que la cargaba en brazos.

\- Lo siento, creo que se ha confundido. Mi nombre es Fate. Y ella es mi hija. Se ha caído.

\- Lo… lo siento… la confundí con otra persona. –dijo aun no muy segura la cobriza, pero perdiéndose en esos ojos borgoña que le parecían tan atrayentes– Por favor, deje a la pequeña en la camilla. –dijo de manera dulce tras salir de su trance.

\- Fate-mama, da tres pasos al frente y a la izquierda está la camilla. –susurró la pequeña a su madre.

\- Y bien, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a esta niña tan linda? –preguntó la cobriza una vez que la rubia dejó a la niña en la camilla.

\- Tiene una herida en la rodilla. –contestó la rubia.

\- Veamos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña? –preguntó con una sonrisa la doctora.

\- Vivio. Me llamo Vivio. –dijo asustada.

\- Vivio, tienes un nombre muy bonito. –dijo con una sonrisa– Voy a verte esa herida, ¿vale? –la niña asintió– No te dolerá.

\- Fate-mama. –tomó la mano de su mamá, quien le sonrió dulcemente.

\- Bien, veamos. –tomó unas gasas y unos frascos con líquido para limpiarle la herida– ¿Cómo ha sido? –le preguntó a la rubia.

\- Tropecé y me caí. –respondió la niña.

\- ¿Sueles caerte con frecuencia?

\- No, es la primera vez que me caigo. Desde que vivo con Fate-mama –la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa– siempre me lleva de la mano y caminamos tranquilas, pero hoy corrí al estar en un parque por primera vez, y me caí. –miró hacia la rubia quien tenía la cabeza gacha.

\- Tienes que tener cuidado, Vivio. Si te haces daño, tu Fate-mama se preocupará y se pondrá triste. –dijo sonriendo y mirando hacia la pequeña y luego a su madre, quien estaba ruborizada– No te preocupes, vamos a curarlo y ya no te dolerá, ¿sí? –la pequeña asintió y la cobriza la curó– ¡Listo! ¿Te dolió? –la pequeña negó– Has sido muy valiente, Vivio. –le acarició la cabeza– Tendrá que hacerle una cura diaria hasta que vuelva a venir. –le dijo a la rubia– Si se espera un segundo, le preparo el informe junto con las indicaciones para llevarlo a cabo. –dijo para sentarse en su escritorio y preparar el informe– Si le parece bien, vuelva en 5 días para hacerle un control. –dijo mirando a la rubia– No creo que sea nada importante, pero con los niños nunca se sabe. En este informe tiene todos los detalles. –le extendió el papel que la rubia tomó al escuchar un papel moverse hacia ella– Puede leerlo ahora si quiere por si tuviera alguna duda.

\- Siento informarle que sufro de ceguera parcial, solo veo sombras y a veces reacciono a la luz. No podré leer el informe en estos momentos, pero lo haré cuando lleguemos a casa. –cargó a la pequeña– Vámonos, Vivio, seguro que Linith está preocupada. –dijo abrazando a su hija– Gracias por todo. Ha sido muy amable, doctora…

\- Takamachi, Takamachi Nanoha. Para mí no es molestia leerle ahora el informe o explicárselo. –dijo de forma precipitosa– Si le parece bien, puedo hacerle la cura diaria yo… –la interrumpió.

\- Nanoha… –susurró la de ojos borgoña haciendo que la cobriza sintiera un escalofrío– Gracias por todo, doctora Takamachi, pero no hace falta. –sonrió haciendo que a la cobriza le pareciera la sonrisa más bonita del mundo– Hasta pronto… –dijo y se marcharon.

\- Hasta pronto, Fate…

Tras haber abandonado Fate la consulta, Nanoha se quedó mirando por donde ella se había ido. La verdad es que no quería que se marchara. La había enamorado esa sonrisa y dulce voz, sin hablar del rubor que vio en sus mejillas y de esos ojos borgoña, que, aunque no pudieran verla, se veían intensos. Y esa forma de llamarla… ¿por qué se escuchaba tan diferente? Su nombre saliendo de su boca, parecía sonar tan diferente… Parecía especial. Alicia entró en el consultorio de la cobriza, haciéndola salir de su trance, para informarla de una reunión.

\- Alicia… –la llamó– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una hermana gemela? –preguntó en broma.

\- ¿Có… cómo dices? –preguntó poniéndose más pálida de lo que ya estaba– ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde has escuchado eso?

\- Ha venido una chica que era idéntica a ti, salvo por la altura… Cuando la vi entrar pensé que eras tú que habías venido a acosarme de nuevo. –suspiró cansada para luego reír– Nyahaha. Pero he de reconocer que ella es mucho más atractiva… Sus ojos tienen un color borgoña realmente precioso…

\- Nanoha… –la llamó sin aire– ¿Do… do… dónde está ella? –le preguntó nerviosa.

\- Se acaba de marchar, Alicia. Su hija se había caído y tenía una herida.

\- ¿Hija? ¿Te dijo su nombre? –le dijo sujetándola por los brazos.

\- Sí, hija. Fate, dijo que se llamaba Fate. –la rubia la soltó y salió corriendo del consultorio– ¡Alicia! ¿Qué pasa? –gritó la cobriza viendo como su amiga había palidecido y salido corriendo.

…

Fate y Vivio llegaron a casa donde ya las estaba esperando Linith. Ambas fueron a lavarse las manos para sentarse a la mesa a cenar con la castaña.

\- ¿No llegaron aún Carim y Rein, mamá? –preguntó la rubia.

\- No, aún no. Dijeron que irían a tomarse algo antes de volver a casa. Parece ser que Rein conoció a alguien… –rió un poco.

\- ¡Cielos! ¿Tan rápido? –rió también.

\- Fate-mama se puso roja en el hospital. –dijo la pequeña con inocencia.

\- ¿En serio? –preguntó Linith mirando a su hija, quien se había ruborizado de nuevo– ¿Fate? ¿Has estado coqueteando con la pediatra de Vivio? –dijo en broma la castaña.

\- ¡No! –gritó– Mamá… no he coqueteado con nadie, pero su voz era realmente dulce. Seguro debe ser muy guapa.

\- Sí que lo es. –dijo la pequeña mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca– Y no dejaba de mirarte, Fate-mama. A lo mejor le gustas. –dijo con inocencia haciendo que su madre se ruborizara de nuevo.

\- ¡Vaya! Rein y tú no perdéis el tiempo, ¿eh? Menuda sorpresa… Y, ¿cómo se llama? –preguntó la castaña.

\- Nanoha… –susurró la rubia– Takamachi Nanoha.

\- Ya tengo ganas de conocer a esa chica… –dijo sonriendo la castaña– El próximo día iré yo también. –rió entre dientes.

\- ¡Ma… mamá! –dijo ruborizada la rubia.

Tras eso, siguieron con la cena. Una cena amena y tranquila. Estaban disfrutando realmente de ella y de la compañía. A pesar de que se acababan de mudar, estaban felices y tranquilas. La casa era muy espaciosa y bonita. Fate había logrado la custodia de la pequeña Vivio después de haber luchado contra sus padres. Y lo más importante, estaba a solo un paso de poder llevar a cabo esa operación que le haría recuperar la visión. Llevaba años soñando con esa operación.

…

Al pasar los 5 días que había indicado la pediatra, Fate volvió al hospital con Vivio, y esta vez, acompañada también de Linith, ya que tenía curiosidad por conocer a la mujer que hizo que su hija se ruborizara. Al entrar en el hospital, algunas enfermeras empezaron a hablar entre ellas mientras miraban a Fate descaradamente. Al llegar a pediatría, llamaron a la puerta donde se encontraba la doctora, y tras escuchar el permiso, entraron.

\- Buenas tardes, doctora Takamachi. –dijo la rubia educadamente.

\- Buenas tardes… –dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza del ordenador– ¡Fate-chan! –gritó emocionada.

\- ¿Fate…chan? –dijo la castaña mirando a su hija quien se había ruborizado– ¡Vaya que vais rápido! –dijo entre risas.

\- ¡Oh, cielos! Perdón… que mal educada. –dijo tapándose el rostro ruborizado la cobriza– Buenas tardes, Fate.

\- Fate-chan está bien, Nanoha… –dijo dulcemente la rubia con una sonrisa.

\- Fate-chan… –susurró la cobriza quedándose perdida mirando sus ojos.

\- Ejem… –carraspeó la castaña.

\- ¿Eh? –la cobriza miró a la castaña, quien la veía divertida– Lo… lo siento. Buenas tardes, soy la doctora Takamachi, Takamachi Nanoha.

\- Buenas tardes, doctora. Soy Linith Zwei, madre de Fate. –la castaña rió haciendo ruborizar a las dos chicas.

\- Hola, Vivio. –acarició la cabeza de la pequeña– ¿Cómo te has portado? –preguntó la cobriza a la niña.

\- Vivio ha sido muy buena y dejó que la abuela Linith la curara mientras tía Rein jugaba conmigo. –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Buena chica. –le volvió a acariciar la cabeza– Vamos a ver cómo está esa herida. –se puso unos guantes de látex y comprobó la herida de la niña– Ha sanado muy bien. Vivio… ya no tendrás que llevar más este apósito. –le sonrió– Ahora sólo tienes que tener cuidado de no volverte a caer para no preocupar a Fate-mama, ¿sí?

\- Entonces, ¿todo está bien? –preguntó la rubia.

\- Sí, todo está bien. Puedes estar tranquila, Fate-chan.

\- Menos mal. –suspiró la rubia.

…

\- ¿Alicia-san? –la llamó una enfermera.

\- ¿Sí? –dejó de hablar con sus compañeras Hayate y Shamal.

\- Pensé que estaba en la consulta de la doctora Takamachi…

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó la rubia.

\- Alicia-chan acaba de salir de quirófano ahora mismo. –dijo la castaña.

\- ¿De veras? –preguntó sorprendida la enfermera– Pues hay una chica que es idéntica a ti en la consulta de la doctora Takamachi ahora mismo. –abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Pensé que eras tú.

\- ¡Avisa a mi madre ahora mismo! ¡Dile que es una emergencia! –dijo para salir corriendo.

\- ¿Alicia-chan? –gritaron al unísono la castaña y la rubia que se encontraban con ella para salir corriendo tras ella.

…

\- Gracias por todo, doctora. –dijo la castaña.

\- Gracias. –dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña mientras tomaba la mano de su abuela para salir de la consulta.

\- De nada. Cuídate, Vivio. –le dijo la cobriza mientras se despedía de ella en la puerta.

\- Nanoha… –la llamó en su susurro que hizo erizar la piel de la cobriza.

\- ¿Sí, Fa…Fate-chan? –dijo tartamudeando la cobriza.

\- Gracias por todo. –sonrió.

\- Fate… –se escuchó a alguien llamarla haciendo que la rubia se girara de golpe al escuchar esa voz– Eres tú…

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy...**

**Espero sea de su agrado :)**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos qué pasa cuando se reencuentren Precia, Alicia y Fate.**

**Como siempre, GRACIAS a todos.**

* * *

*** UndefinedColorfull:** _As you can see, Nanoha isn't the doctor who can recover Fate's sight. There are more doctors… but only one will get it._

*** Oyoque: **_No te preocupes. Yo NUNCA dejo una historia a medio terminar. SIEMPRE termino lo que empiezo :)_

*** LostNeko120:** _Ya está aquí esa sexy cobriza que trae a todas de cabeza. En cuanto a las paredes... quizás es que ellas eran demasiado ruidosas jajajaja. Y en cuanto a HayateXCarim, no puedo decirte nada, pero pronto lo sabremos..._

*** Saizoh:** _Me alegra saber que también me apoyas con esta historia :) Ya sabes que tengo en cuenta todos los comentarios para haceros felices, pero también sabes que no adelanto detalles ;p Todo a su debido tiempo... ya sabes que siempre contesto a tus dudas en cada capítulo. De momento ya sabes que Nanoha no será quién pueda hacer que recupere la visión ya que es pediatra... ¿Quién podrá ser?_

*** KatitoHTT:** _Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Pronto sabremos cómo reaccionan al verla..._

*** tsuki1519:** _Espero haya sido de tu agrado la reacción a la noticia. En el próximo capítulo veremos la reacción al verla después de tantos años..._


	6. La verdad

**Capítulo 5: "La verdad"**

\- Fate… –se escuchó a alguien llamarla haciendo que la rubia se girara de golpe al escuchar esa voz– Eres tú…

\- ¿Quién…? –intentó preguntar la rubia mientras ponía una mano en su pecho al sentir una gran punzada.

\- ¡Alicia! ¿Qué…? –llegaba una señora peligris seguida de una castaña y una rubia– Fate… –susurró teniendo los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Ah… –se quejó la rubia mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano mientras la otra seguía estando en su pecho, y antes de perder el conocimiento.

\- ¡Fate-chan! ¡Fate! –gritaron todos al unísono.

…

\- ¿Se pondrá bien? –preguntaba una castaña muy preocupada mientras cargaba a la pequeña.

\- Sí, solo ha sido un desmayo. –dijo la señora peligris– ¿Podría hablar con usted a solas un momento? –la castaña miró a la pequeña– No se preocupe, la doctora Takamachi se quedará aquí con Fate y la pequeña hasta que volvamos. –la castaña asintió.

\- Vivio, ¿podrás esperar aquí con la doctora mientras Fate-mama despierta? Yo volveré enseguida.

\- Sí, abuela. Vivio vigilará y esperará a que Fate-mama despierte. –dijo seria.

La castaña y la peligris salieron de la habitación, seguidas por una rubia. Se dirigieron hacia el consultorio de la primera, donde la peligris pidió a la castaña que pasara y se sentara. La castaña obedeció mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia que se había sentado en la silla del escritorio y la peligris se apoyó levemente en la mesa.

\- ¿Y bien? –preguntó la castaña.

\- No queremos asustarla, ni mucho menos, pero tenemos algo de curiosidad respecto a su hija.

\- ¿Por el parecido con esta joven doctora? –preguntó Linith.

\- Sí. –respondió la rubia– Mi nombre es Alicia, Alicia Testarossa Harlaown. –se presentó.

\- Linith, Linith Zwei. –respondió la castaña.

\- Linith-san… Queremos saber si su hija es su hija biológica. –dijo la peligris.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó la castaña con desconfianza.

\- Hace 16 años, mi hija menor, Fate Testarossa, cayó a un río en Italia. La estuvimos buscando, pero nunca la encontramos… –lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro.

\- ¡Sois vosotras! –dijo poniéndose en pie– Vosotras sois su familia… –la rubia y la peligris abrieron los ojos en sorpresa.

\- ¿Quieres decir que ella es…? –la rubia no pudo terminar la frase.

\- Sí. La encontró mi hija Rein mientras paseaba. Nos llamó y la rescatamos. La llevamos a mi casa. Estuvo un mes en coma, pero logró despertar. Para su mala suerte, no recordaba nada. No recordaba su nombre, ni a su familia ni tampoco podía ver ni andar. –contaba la castaña– Estuvimos buscando a su familia, pero nunca encontramos a nadie, por lo que me la llevé a Connecticut y la adopté legalmente. Le pagué las mejores terapias para que volviera a caminar. Fueron meses de terapia y rehabilitación, pero lo consiguió. Es una chica muy fuerte. –sonrió– Ahora lo único que quiere es recuperar la visión.

\- Gracias por todo, Linith. –dijo la peligris abrazando a la castaña– Gracias por encontrar a mi hija y salvarla. Gracias, muchas gracias.

\- ¿Qué pasará ahora? –preguntaba la castaña tras separarse del abrazo.

\- Hablaremos con una compañera. Ella podrá decirnos cómo debemos actuar con respecto a su situación de pérdida de memoria. No podemos decirle quienes somos así de la nada. Eso puede confundirla más. –explicaba la rubia.

\- Precia, Alicia… –las llamó Linith– No quiero perderla. Todos estos años la he cuidado y querido como a una hija. Aunque no sea mi hija biológica la quiero como tal. No quiero que me separéis de ella. –confesó la castaña.

\- Tranquila, Linith. –sonrió la peligris– Ahora la familia ha crecido más. Todas seremos una familia. –su sonrisa se amplió y su mirada se volvió brillante.

Tras esa pequeña conversación, volvieron a la habitación donde se encontraba la rubia. Al ingresar, pudieron comprobar que la rubia estaba intentando incorporarse de la cama mientras que una cobriza la empujaba de los hombros para que no lo hiciera. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, Fate dejó de hacer fuerza contra la cobriza y ésta cayó sobre la rubia en la cama. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que había quedado a pocos centímetros del rostro de la rubia. Se quedó unos segundos así, hipnotizada viendo esos ojos borgoña que tanto le gustaba, hasta que la rubia habló.

\- ¿Nanoha? –la llamó la rubia al ver que no se levantaba.

\- ¡Oh, cielos! Lo…lo siento, Fate-chan… –dijo precipitosamente mientras se incorporaba totalmente ruborizada– ¿Estás bien? –la rubia asintió.

\- Vaya que no perdéis el tiempo… –dijo la castaña riendo.

\- Doctora Takamachi… ¿estaba coqueteando con una paciente? –dijo la peligris con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que ambas chicas se sonrojaran ferozmente.

\- No…no sé de qué habla, doctora Testarossa. –replicó la cobriza.

\- ¿Tes...tarossa? –preguntó la rubia mientras se volvía a sujetar la cabeza.

\- ¿Fate? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la castaña.

\- Sí, mamá. Sólo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza. No sé qué fue lo que pasó. Al escuchar la voz de la doctora, sentí una punzada en el pecho y me dolió la cabeza. Es como si me recordara a alguien. –la doctora abrió los ojos en sorpresa, quizás su memoria estaba volviendo.

\- Fate… –la llamó la doctora– Mi nombre es Precia Testarossa. –se presentó– Si te parece bien, queremos hacerte unas pruebas para comprobar que ese desmayo haya sido realmente un caso aislado y no indique algo oculto. –dijo seria la doctora.

\- Fate-mama. –la llamó asustada la pequeña mientras la abrazaba.

\- No te preocupes, Vivio. Fate-mama sólo necesita descansar un poco y pronto estará como siempre. –dijo mientras le sonreía y acariciaba la cabecita– Está bien, doctora. Mamá, debes irte. Vivio tiene que cenar y dormir.

\- Pero… –la interrumpió.

\- Mamá… Estaré bien. Llévala a casa, y cuando estén Rein y Carim en casa, regresas, ¿sí?

\- Fate-mama, no quiero irme. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

\- Vivio… Tienes que ser una buena chica. Fate-mama irá enseguida. Te lo prometo. –la pequeña la miraba con los ojos cristalinos y sin soltarla.

\- Vivio, yo me quedaré cuidando a tu Fate-mama hasta que vuelva a casa, ¿sí? –la pequeña miró a la cobriza y asintió.

Linith cargó a Vivio en brazos y se marcharon al hospital para hacer lo que la rubia le había indicado. Al llegar, Carim y Reinforce aún no habían llegado, por lo que mientras preparaba la cena para la pequeña, las llamó por teléfono para informarlas de lo que había pasado con la rubia. Cuando se lo contó, Reinforce y Carim regresaron a casa rápidamente. Tras ingresar, corrieron al comedor buscando a la castaña para que le explicara todo bien. Cuando terminó de explicarles todo, Carim se quedó a cargo del cuidado de Vivio mientras que Reinforce y Linith regresaban al hospital.

…

\- Gracias, Nanoha, pero no hace falta que te quedes aquí conmigo. Ya me han hecho las pruebas. Y seguro tienes cosas que hacer. –decía la rubia.

\- Ya terminé mi turno, así que me quedaré aquí contigo, Fate-chan. –dijo la cobriza dulcemente.

\- Nanoha… –iba a replicar pero el sonido de un teléfono la interrumpió.

\- ¿Yuuno-kun? –contestó la cobriza– No, no estoy en casa. Sigo en el hospital…. Lo siento, tardaré en volver a casa… Sí, claro. Hasta luego. –suspiró cansada.

\- Nanoha, por favor, márchate. –dijo con tristeza la rubia.

\- ¿Fate-chan? –la llamó preocupada– No quiero irme, quiero estar contigo.

\- ¿Por qué? Apenas nos conocemos. No sabes nada de mí ni yo de ti. Además, que sea ciega no significa que tengas que sentir lástima por mí. Sé cuidarme por mí sola.

\- Fate…chan… –dijo sorprendida– Yo nunca he sentido lástima por ti. Sé muy bien que puedes cuidar de ti y de la pequeña Vivio. No pienso que seas una inútil si es lo que insinúas. No soy así. –dijo molesta.

\- Lo siento, doctora. –dijo la rubia– Pero es que no lo entiendo. Es obvio que la están esperando y su turno ya terminó. Estoy en el hospital, no me va a pasar nada.

\- No tengo nada mejor que hacer, Fate-chan. –habló con dulzura de nuevo– Si te soy sincera, no sé porqué, pero me gusta estar a tu lado. Me siento en paz. Además, me gustan tus ojos. –dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero que la rubia llegó a escuchar haciendo que se ruborizara.

\- ¿Nanoha? ¿Cómo eres? –preguntó con curiosidad la rubia.

\- Pues… soy un poco más baja que tú, Fate-chan. –empezó a describirse la cobriza.

\- Su pelo es cobrizo y tiene unos ojos realmente preciosos, Fate. –dijo una castaña sorprendiendo a ambas.

\- Mamá… –dijo la rubia– ¿de qué color son?

\- Tienen un color lavanda realmente hermoso, hija. –dijo haciendo que la cobriza se ruborizara.

\- Vaya… Eres realmente hermosa, Nanoha… –dijo la rubia haciendo que la cobriza se ruborizara más aún si eso fuera posible.

\- Gracias por cuidar de mi hija, doctora. –dijo la castaña– Esta es mi otra hija, Reinforce. –señaló a la peligris.

\- Encantada de conocerla, doctora. –dijo Rein extendiendo su mano.

\- El placer es mío, Reinforce. –aceptó la mano en forma de saludo.

\- Gracias por todo, Nanoha. –dijo con dulzura la rubia.

\- Cuídate, Fate-chan. –se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara y ruborizara– Nos veremos pronto. –la rubia asintió y la cobriza se marchó.

\- Vaya hermanita… no pierdes el tiempo… ¿Ya has conquistado a la pediatra de tu hija? –dijo con picardía.

\- ¿Có…cómo sabes….? –intentó preguntar la rubia.

\- Mamá me lo contó. –y empezó a reír al ver la cara de la rubia– ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Fate?

\- Estoy bien, Rein. Siento haberos preocupado. –iba a decir algo más, pero la doctora entró en la habitación.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya, doctora? –preguntó la castaña.

\- Sí, podéis iros ya. Los resultados están bien. No hay nada raro. Sólo ha sido un desmayo aislado. No hay de qué preocuparse.

\- Gracias, doctora. –dijo Rein.

\- No hay de qué. Nuestra mejor neuróloga llevó el caso de Fate, así que podéis estar tranquilas. Bien, en ese caso, id a casa y descansad. Hasta pronto. –dijo y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¡Doctora Testarossa! –gritó la rubia haciendo que la peligris parara.

\- ¿Sí, Fate? –dijo de manera dulce.

\- No… esto… gracias… muchas gracias. –dijo mientras se ruborizaba.

\- De nada. cuídate, Fate. –dijo y se marchó antes de que saliera corriendo hacia ella y la abrazara.

Fate, Rein y Linith recogieron las cosas y se marcharon a casa donde las esperaban Carim y Vivio, quien ya se encontraba dormida. La peligris y la castaña le explicaron a la rubia que todo había ido bien y que había sido un simple desmayo. Fate subió a la habitación de su hija y se sentó en el borde de la cama, le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente. La niña, al sentir esa calidez, habló en sueños diciendo "Fate-mama" y sonrió. La rubia salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya para darse un baño y relajarse. El día había sido agotador. Esa doctora tenía una voz que creía conocer, pero ¿cómo? Eso era imposible. Ella nunca había estado en Japón antes. Era imposible que la conociera. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho y la cabeza le daba vueltas cuando la escuchaba hablar? ¿Y por qué su nombre le sonaba? Y después estaba esa doctora cobriza que no salía de su cabeza desde que fue por primera vez a llevar a Vivio al hospital. La sintió tan cerca cuando se cayó sobre ella. ¿Por qué le latía tan rápido el corazón? Nunca se había sentido así. ¿Sería que se había enamorado de ella? No, eso no era posible. Ella no era de enamorarse de alguien sin conocerla antes, pero esa voz... esa dulce voz… Alguien con esa voz no podía ser mala persona. ¿Sentiría la doctora lo mismo? Pero ¿en qué estaba pensando? Era obvio que la doctora tenía novio. El chico que la llamó la estaba esperando en casa, pero entonces, ¿por qué se quedó con ella? ¿por qué la acompañó todo ese tiempo? ¿por qué se quedó sobre ella tanto tiempo? Estaba tan sólo a un paso de besarla. Estaban realmente cerca.

Al día siguiente, todo fue bien. Tras desayunar, Fate y Carim salieron al parque con Vivio. Al llegar, Vivio y Carim jugaron en los columpios mientras que Fate las esperaba a la sombra de un árbol. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo esa suave brisa que movía con delicadeza su cabello, hasta que sintió que alguien se puso a su lado.

\- Hola, Fate-chan.

\- ¿Na-nanoha?

\- Sí. Nyahaha. Estaba esperando a una amiga y te vi. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

\- Me encuentro muy bien. Gracias por preguntar. Has sido muy amable.

\- Me alegro de que estés mejor, Fate-chan. –dijo con dulzura– Me diste un buen susto ayer.

\- ¿Por qué, Nanoha? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? –le volvió a preguntar.

\- Me gustas. –dijo sin pensar– Quiero decir que me gusta estar cerca de ti. –siguió hablando– ¡Cielos! No lo estoy arreglando. –dijo tapándose el rostro y poniéndose roja como tomate mientras la rubia se reía– Mou, Fate-chan, no te rías. –dijo mientras hacía un puchero.

\- Tranquila Nanoha. No pasa nada. –dijo tranquilamente.

\- La verdad es que quiero ser tu amiga. Cuando estoy a tu lado me siento bien, tranquila. –dijo ya más calmada.

\- A mí me pasa lo mismo, Nanoha. –confesó la rubia.

\- ¿En serio? –gritó emocionada– Perdón, a veces me emociono rápido. Nyahaha. –se rascó la mejilla.

\- ¡Nanoha! Siento llegar tarde. –decía una mujer.

\- Hayate-chan… siempre me haces esperar. –le reprochó la cobriza.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. –dijo mientras miraba a la rubia– Aunque veo que tampoco me echaste de menos… –decía mientras subía y bajaba las cejas– ¿No me la presentas?

\- Hayate-chan, ella es Fate-chan. Es una nueva amiga. Fate-chan, te presento a mi mejor amiga, Hayate-chan.

\- Mucho gusto. –dijo la rubia extendiendo la mano.

\- El gusto es mío. –dijo la castaña aceptando la mano– Fate-chan, si me disculpas, voy a robarte a Nanoha-chan. Tenemos mucho que hacer antes de la fiesta de esta noche.

\- Sí, por supuesto. Que os divirtáis. Hasta pronto. –dijo la rubia.

\- Hasta pronto, Fate-chan. –le susurró la cobriza en su oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Las dos chicas se marcharon dejando a la rubia allí a la sombra del árbol. Pasó un tiempo hasta que Carim y Vivio volvieron a su lado y descansaron un poco mientras que la pequeña le contaba a su madre lo que había disfrutado en los columpios. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, volvieron a casa para comer junto a Linith y Rein, quienes ya las estaban esperando. Tras almorzar, Fate y Vivio tomaron un baño juntas, ya que la primera tenía que irse, junto a Carim, a una reunión con Lindy. Mientras ellas estaban tomando el baño, Linith aprovechó para contarles a Carim y Rein la verdad sobre Fate. Les contó que había encontrado a su verdadera familia. La peligris se alegró, pero a la vez se asustó porque podía significar que Fate las abandonara para irse con su verdadera familia. Su madre le quitó esa idea de la cabeza al contarle que la madre biológica de la rubia no quería eso. Para ella, la familia había crecido más. Una vez que ya todo estaba dicho y las chicas se habían cambiado, Carim fue a ducharse y prepararse para irse a la reunión. Cuando las chicas estuvieron preparadas, se marcharon dejando a Vivio con Rein y Linith.

…

\- Gracias por venir, chicas. –dijo una oji borgoña– Esto que os voy a contar es importante. –decía seria a sus amigas.

\- Alicia-chan, ¿qué es lo que pasa? –preguntaba una castaña.

\- ¿Recordáis a la chica que se parece a mí? –preguntó mirando a las dos chicas que se encontraban frente a ella.

\- ¿Fate-chan? –preguntó una cobriza.

\- ¿Fate…chan? –preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

\- Etto… –se rascó la nuca– Nyahaha. Por casualidad se me escapó llamarla así y ella me dio permiso para seguir haciéndolo. –dijo un poco ruborizada.

\- Nanoha… ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que no sabías que tenía una hermana gemela? –la cobriza asintió.

\- Tu cara cambió completamente y saliste corriendo de mi consulta. –la rubia asintió.

\- Como ya sabéis yo nací en Italia. Mi padre era abogado y fue asesinado… pero no sólo él… ese mismo día, mi hermana menor, desapareció y nunca la encontramos. –las chicas abrieron los ojos en sorpresa– Mi hermana menor me protegió, y a consecuencia, ella cayó por un precipicio al río. Estuvimos buscándola, pero jamás la encontramos. La policía la dio por muerta cuando encontraron una ropa suya. –lágrimas empezaron a caer.

\- Alicia… –susurró la cobriza.

\- ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste, Alicia-chan? –preguntó la castaña.

\- Nunca acepté que mi hermana muriera por protegerme, así que simplemente no quise hablar de ella.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Fate-chan en esto? –preguntó la cobriza curiosa.

\- Ella es mi hermana gemela. –las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos– Ayer cuando te quedaste con ella, estuvimos hablando con su madre sobre ella. Nuestras sospechas fueron confirmadas. Ella nos explicó cómo la encontró y dónde. Tras eso, comparamos su ADN con el de mi madre y mío, dando como resultado que era Fate, mi hermana menor.

\- Alicia-chan, eso es maravilloso. –dijo la castaña.

\- Hayate, como neuróloga, mi madre y yo necesitamos que estudies su cerebro. Ella no recuerda nada. No nos recuerda. –bajó la mirada mientras lágrimas caían de nuevo.

\- Alicia-chan, no te preocupes. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para estudiar su escáner y que recupere la memoria. Sabes que soy la mejor.

\- Alicia, ¿ella era ciega antes? –preguntó la cobriza.

\- No. Su madre adoptiva dice que fue debido a la caída. La estudiaremos en profundidad para ver si podemos ayudarla. Espero poder hacer algo por ella. Quiero ayudarla igual que hizo ella conmigo al protegerme del asesino de nuestro padre. Quiero que mi hermana recupere la visión. Haré todo lo posible para conseguirlo.

\- Seguro que lo conseguirás, Alicia. –sonrió la cobriza.

\- Seguro. –le devolvió la sonrisa– Por favor, esto no puede saberlo nadie. En cuanto a ella, estamos en tus manos, Hayate. –suspiró la rubia.

\- No te preocupes, Alicia-chan. Yo me encargo de guiaros. –sonrió.

Tras esa confesión, las tres amigas bajaron a la fiesta que estaba a punto de comenzar. Iba a ser una noche larga. Era hora de empezar a mover las piezas. Era hora de empezar a recuperar a Fate.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 5. Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Como siempre, MUCHAS GRACIAS por su apoyo.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

* * *

*** Saizoh: **_Ya mismo sabremos qué pasó o pasará con la persona que organizó el asesinato de la familia Testarossa. Todo a su debido tiempo ;p_

*** Oyoque: **_Me alegro que te guste y que esté siendo interesante. Eso significa que vamos por buen camino :) En cuanto a los capítulos, mínimo será 1 a la semana, aunque dependiendo del tiempo libre que tenga, pueda que suba más de uno..._

*** KatitoHTT: **_Gracias por tu apoyo. Si querías seguir leyendo significa que lo estoy haciendo bien. Espero sigas disfrutando de la historia. Hoy fui una buena autora y no te dejé con la intriga de qué pasará... jeje._

*** LostNeko120: **_Espero haya sido de tu agrado. Los niños son así... dicen que siempre dicen la verdad jaja. Ya queda menos para que Hayate y Carim se conozcan... ¿qué pasará? Y en cuanto al Nanofate, como bien dices... amor a primera vista (aunque no literal jeje)_

*** Eli:** _Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Poco a poco y todo a su debido tiempo, la trama se irá resolviendo :)_


	7. Familia

**Las canciones utilizadas en este capítulo NO me pertenecen, yo solo las tomé prestadas. Éstas son: "De tus ojos" de Vanesa Martín y "Se acabó el amor" de Abraham Mateo feat. Jennifer López & Yandel.**

Para la escena de la fiesta, usé una mini lista de reproducción mientras la escribía. Si queréis saber cual es, es esta:

\- "Se acabó el amor" de Abraham Mateo feat. Jennifer López & Yandel.

\- "Qué hiciste" de Jennifer López.

\- "Can't stop the feeling" de Justin Timberlake.

\- "Báilame" de Nacho feat. Yandel & Bad Bunny.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "Familia"**

\- Bienvenidas a mi hogar, Fate, Carim. –decía la peliacua y recibió un ladrido– Oh, perdón, no te vi. –le habló a la perra loba.

\- Gracias, Lindy-san. –dijo la rubia de ojos azules– Ella es Arf. La fiel compañera de Fate.

\- Bienvenida entonces, Arf. –sonrió a la perrita y ésta movió la cola feliz– A partir de ahora, ésta también es vuestra casa. Todos los que trabajan tanto conmigo como con mi esposa, son nuestra familia. Sois parte de mi familia ahora.

\- Muchas gracias, Lindy-san. –dijo la ojiborgoña.

\- Venid, quiero presentaros a mi esposa e hija. –dijo para dirigirse hacia dos personas que se encontraban de espaldas– Fate, Carim, os presento a mi esposa Precia y a su hija Alicia. –se voltearon las dos y Carim se quedó petrificada al ver a la gemela de su amiga– Ellas son…

\- Fate, me alegra verte de nuevo. –la interrumpió la peligris.

\- Doctora Testarossa… –dijo la rubia.

\- Encantada de conocerte, Carim-san. –dijo la otra rubia y haciéndola salir de su trance.

\- El placer es mío, Alicia-san. –dijo la de ojos azules.

Tras esa presentación, se dirigieron hacia el jardín trasero de la casa donde tenían preparado un pequeño escenario donde aún no se encontraba nadie tocando, pero había música. Era como una pequeña fiesta. Al llegar a la zona donde se estaban sirviendo algunas copas, se encontraban una castaña, un rubio y una cobriza. Todas se acercaron a donde se encontraban éstos para ofrecerle una copa a las invitadas y presentarlas. Alicia fue la encargada de hacerlo.

\- Fate, Carim-san, les presento a mis amigos. Ellos son Hayate Yagami, neurocirujana, Yuuno Scrya, arqueólogo, y Nanoha Takamachi, pediatra. –señaló a cada uno.

\- Hola, Fate-chan. –dijo tímidamente la cobriza.

\- Hola, Nanoha. –le dedicó una sonrisa– Hayate, hola. –saludó a la castaña a la que conoció esta tarde– Scrya, un placer. –saludó educadamente al chico.

\- El placer es mío. –devolvió el saludo el chico.

\- Hola Fate-chan. –contestó la castaña– Así que te llamas Carim, eh. –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia.

\- S…sí. –dijo nerviosa la rubia.

\- Encantada de conocerte, Carim. –le guiñó un ojo.

\- Hayate… deja de coquetear con mis invitadas. –le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza la peliacua.

\- Lindy-san… aguafiestas. –dijo haciendo un puchero ante el que todos rieron.

\- Bien, pues a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Todos se sentaron a cenar y a disfrutar de la magnífica velada. Cuando terminaron de cenar, algunos se fueron a la pista improvisada a bailar un poco. Hayate tomó la mano de Carim y la arrastró a la pista para bailar. Lindy y Precia se sentaron junto a Fate.

En la pista de baile, Hayate estuvo bailando con Carim un rato hasta que llegó Alicia y se llevó a la rubia con ella. La castaña se enfadó y se fue a beber. Las dos rubias se retiraron un poco para hablar tranquilas.

\- Carim-san… ¿sabes quién soy? –preguntó la rubia menor.

\- Supongo que eres la hermana gemela de Fate. –contestó seria.

\- Sí. No sé si Linith-san te habrá dicho que no tenemos intención de separarlas. Lo único que queremos es recuperar a mi hermana. Queremos formar parte de su vida. –la rubia escuchaba atentamente– Esa loca castaña que te ha estado acosando –la rubia se ruborizó– es neurocirujana. Está estudiando el caso de Fate. Queremos que recuerde quienes somos. Ella nos dirá cómo debemos hacerlo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué eres? Me refiero cuál es tu especialidad.

\- Yo seré quien haga que Fate recupere la visión. Lindy me contó que estaba ahorrando para costearse la operación. No tendrá que ahorrar más. Seré yo quien la opere.

\- ¿De verdad? –preguntó abriendo los ojos en sorpresa la rubia.

\- Sí. Ella me salvó la vida cuando éramos pequeñas. Es hora de que yo pueda hacer algo por ella.

\- ¿Por qué no la buscasteis? –reprochó la de ojos azules.

\- La estuvimos buscando durante un mes… –la rubia bajó la mirada– Yo sentía que ella seguía viva. No sé, era esa conexión que tienen los hermanos gemelos, que saben si algo malo le pasó al otro. Yo no quise nunca dejar de buscar, pero entonces apareció una prenda de ropa y dieron por hecho que la corriente la arrastró y que había muerto. Eso fue devastador para mi madre y para mí. Aunque quise quedarme y seguir buscando, mi madre estaba demasiado destrozada para seguir en aquella casa, así que nos mudamos aquí, a la tierra natal de mi madre. Intentamos llevar una vida normal, pero fue muy difícil para ambas. Han sido años de depresión que nos costó superar. –suspiró.

\- Lo siento. No quise parecer…

\- No te preocupes, Carim. Nunca me voy a perdonar que dejáramos de buscarla, al igual que mi madre, pero estamos tan felices de saber que está viva y de que tiene una familia tan buena, que ya lo único que queremos es no separarnos nunca más y estar todas juntas para siempre. –sonrió con alegría contagiando a la de ojos azules.

…

\- ¿Te estás divirtiendo, Fate? –preguntó la peligris.

\- Sí, estoy disfrutando mucho. Gracias.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Ven a bailar con nosotras! –gritaba una rubia a la peligris.

\- Ve, cariño. –dijo la peliacua a la peligris, quien obedeció y fue– ¿Sabes Fate? A parte de celebrar que estáis aquí con nosotras, estamos celebrando nuestro amor. –dijo mirando a su esposa.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí. Hace 10 años que nos conocimos. La conocí en el hospital. Tuve un problema de espalda y ella fue mi doctora. –sonrió– Fue un flechazo. Sus ojos me hechizaron. A partir de ahí, quise conocerla mejor, así que hice todo lo posible por tener una cita con ella. Casi me denuncia por acoso. –rió haciendo que la rubia riera con ella– Su hija me ayudó un poco a conquistarla. Ella no quería tener una relación con nadie, y menos con una abogada. Su esposo, Leonardo Testarossa, era abogado y fue asesinado.

\- ¿Leonardo Testarossa? –en ese momento a la rubia se le vino a la cabeza una imagen de un hombre rubio con ojos borgoña.

\- Sí. Ella vivía en Italia, pero tras su muerte se mudó aquí, a su ciudad natal. –más imágenes venían a la cabeza de la rubia– ¿Sabes lo más curioso de todo? La persona que llevó el caso del asesinato fue mi esposo, Clyde Harlaown. Él estaba allí de apoyo en un caso y cuando se enteró, quiso ayudar. Por desgracia, nunca regresó. Siguió investigando por su cuenta, y cuando se acercó a la verdad, fue asesinado también.

\- Lo siento mucho. –dijo la rubia en un hilo de voz.

\- No te preocupes, Fate. Nuestro pasado nos conectó y el destino nos unió. Ambas echamos de menos a Leonardo y Clyde, pero estamos juntas y nos amamos. Somos felices y así queremos seguir hasta el día que nos toque partir.

\- Lindy, deja a nuestra invitada. –llegó la peligris– Fate, ve a la pista. Han llegado dos amigos de Alicia y van a tocar. Disfruta de la fiesta.

\- Precia… –susurró la rubia mientras se tocaba el colgante que siempre llevó y que era el único recuerdo que tenía de su verdadera familia.

\- Fate, ven. –la tomó de la mano Carim– Tienes que conocer a alguien. –la jaló llevándosela para la pista de baile.

\- Cariño, estoy tan feliz. –dijo la peligris.

\- Yo también lo estoy, cariño. Estoy muy feliz. Sé lo duro que fue para ti dejar Italia sin saber qué fue de ella y… –la peligris puso dos dedos sobre sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

\- No sigas, por favor. –una lágrima se escapó de la peligris– Aun me duele, Lindy. –la peliacua abrazó fuertemente a su esposa.

\- Te quiero, Precia. –la besó dulcemente– Ahora todo irá bien. Nuestra familia creció. –sonrió contagiando a la peligris.

\- Yo también te quiero Lindy. No tienes idea. –la volvió a besar.

…

\- Fate, ellos son Teana y Vice. –dijo Carim señalando a una pelinaranja y un castaño–Tienen un club. El otro día cuando salí con Rein, los conocimos.

\- Mucho gusto. –dijo la ojiborgoña.

\- El placer es nuestro, Fate. –dijo el castaño– Carim nos comentó que tocáis y cantáis. Nos gustaría que os unierais a nosotros esta noche. Queremos dedicarle algo a Lindy y Precia.

\- ¿Eh? Pe…pero… –intentó decir algo la rubia.

\- Vamos, Fate. Cantas muy bien. –dijo la de ojos azules– Vamos a dedicarle algo. Y ya después cantamos algo con más marcha. –animó la rubia.

\- Pero Carim…

La rubia se ruborizó al pensar en la cobriza, quien se encontraba en la fiesta, pero también recordó que estaba su novio con ella y se entristeció un poco. Carim la jaló hacia el improvisado escenario. Cada uno se situó ante un instrumento y Fate se colocó delante del micrófono.

\- Buenas noches a todos. –habló la rubia– Hoy es un día especial, no sólo para Carim y para mí, también lo es para Lindy-san y Precia-san. Es por eso por lo que queremos dedicarle esta canción. Esperamos que os guste. –finalizó la rubia antes de hacer una señal a los chicos para que empezaran a tocar.

_**Desde la misma altura de tus ojos, voy manteniendo el alma comedida.**_

_**El éxito no está en darse de a poco, tampoco en resolvernos la partida.**_

_**En el hueco que va del hombro a tu cuello, ya me atreví a dejarte alguna cosa.**_

_**No juegues si es que no vas a quemarte. No reces si la fe ya no te importa.**_

_**Puedo adentrarte de lleno en mi vida. Acariciarte y quedarme dormida.**_

_**Sentirme dueña del mundo en tus brazos. Desconectar y encenderte la prisa.**_

_**Reconocer que me quedo en tus ojos perdida.**_

_**Una palabra me acercó a tu silla. Ya me vestí a conciencia para verte.**_

_**Que no se asuste nadie si nos miran y ven que nos miramos diferente.**_

_**Puedo adentrarte de lleno en mi vida. Acariciarte y quedarme dormida.**_

_**Sentirme dueña del mundo en tus brazos. Desconectar y encenderte la prisa.**_

_**Reconocer que me quedo en tus ojos perdida.**_

Tras terminar la canción, se escucharon aplausos, sobre todo de Hayate, quien nada más que hacía gritar para animar a Carim. Lindy estuvo durante la canción abrazando a Precia desde atrás y de vez en cuando le daba algún que otro beso en el cuello haciéndola temblar. Alicia y Nanoha quedaron estáticas, jamás pensaron que Fate cantaría, ni mucho menos que lo hiciera tan bien.

\- Fate. –la llamó el castaño– Gracias por cantar esa canción. Tanto Carim como tú lo habéis hecho muy bien.

\- Gracias, Vice. –respondió la rubia feliz.

\- ¿Podrías cantar una más? –preguntó la pelinaranja– Es una canción que llevamos tiempo practicando, pero Vice-kun necesita a una compañera para cantarla… Si lo hiciera yo, empezaría a llover y no pararía durante unos meses. –dijo riendo y haciendo reír a las dos rubias.

\- ¿Qué canción es? –preguntó la de ojos azules.

\- Se acabó el amor. –dijo el castaño– Sé que estamos celebrando el amor, pero es marchosa y queremos que la gente baile.

\- Está bien. –dijo la rubia– Sé cuál es.

\- Gracias, Fate.

\- Bien, pues ¡a tocar! –dijo entusiasmada la pelinaranja.

_Vice: __**Que yo no puedo olvidarte. Eso lo sabe ella.**_

_**Que solo quiero amarte. Eso lo sabe ella.**_

_**Que somos dos partes, ah ah. No vale la pena pedir otra oportunidad.**_

_Fate: __**A mí me parece que a ti también se te olvida, cuántas noches me dejaste sola y arrepentida.**_

_**Yo también estoy sufriendo más con tu partida, pero en este momento voy a empezar mi vida.**_

_Vice y Fate: __**Se acabó el amor. Se acabó el amor entre tú y yo. Se acabó el amor.**_

_**Aunque yo te ame, por eso hoy te digo adiós.**_

_Vice:__**Baby se acabó **_

_**De llorar por ti, me duele la cabeza. Es hora de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.**_

_**Cuántas noches agonizando por ti.**_

_**Me voy pa' la fiesta, fiesta, eh eh. A olvidarte mujer. Por muy difícil que me parezca lo intentaré.**_

_Fate:__**Ya no puedo amarte y no fue culpa mía.**_

_**No tengo más que darte, mi alma está vacía.**_

_**Estoy perdida en el tiempo, ah ah. No vale la pena pedir otra oportunidad.**_

_Vice: __**Porque estoy cansado de andar solo en esta vida.**_

_**Porque a ti el cariño casi siempre se te olvida.**_

_**Por eso tengo casi lista mi partida. Y voy a dejarte, aunque seas la mujer de mi vida.**_

_Vice y Fate: __**Se acabó el amor. Se acabó el amor entre tú y yo. Se acabó el amor**_

_**Aunque yo te ame, por eso hoy te digo adiós.**_

_Vice: __**Bebé. Cuántas veces me negaste tu querer.**_

_**Yo con ganas de darte placer y tú negociándome hasta tu sostén.**_

_**Yo no sé. Por qué fuiste tan mala mujer.**_

_**Después que yo te di mi querer. Después que yo te di mi querer.**_

_Fate: __**A mí me parece que a ti también se te olvida. Cuántas noches me dejaste sola y arrepentida.**_

_**Yo también estoy sufriendo más con tu partida, pero en este momento voy a empezar mi vida.**_

_Vice y Fate: __**Se acabó el amor. Se acabó el amor entre tú y yo. Se acabó el amor.**_

_**Aunque yo te ame, por eso hoy te digo adiós.**_

_Vice: __**Se acabó el amor**_

_Fate: __**Se acabó el amor**_

_Vice: __**Se acabó el amor**_

_Fate: __**Se acabó el amor**_

_Vice: __**Se acabó**_

_Fate: __**Se acabó el amor**_

La canción fue todo un éxito a pesar de que era la primera vez que la tocaban y que cantaban. Fate y Vice hacían una magnífica pareja en el escenario. Cantaron y bailaron como si llevaran toda la vida haciéndolo. Durante la actuación, los que se encontraban en la pista, disfrutaron también de la canción sin dejar de bailar y cantar. Al terminar, se escucharon aplausos y gritos pidiendo más canciones como esa, pero Fate declinó la invitación de Vice y Teana.

\- Fate, Carim, por favor, pasaros por nuestro club algún día. –el castaño le dio una tarjeta a la rubia– Os estaremos esperando.

\- Gracias por acompañarnos hoy. Ha sido muy divertido. –dijo la pelinaranja.

\- Gracias a vosotros, Vice, Teana. –dijo la de ojos azules.

Bajaron del improvisado escenario y fueron a por algo de comer y beber mientras reían y hablaban. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa mientras Carim observaba a cierta castaña en la pista de baile, bailando como loca.

\- Carim, ¿la desgastarás?

\- ¿Eh? –se sorprendió la nombrada.

\- Carim, estás loca por esa chica. –la rubia se ruborizó– He de decir que es una chica un tanto extraña, pero vaya que ha sabido conquistarte en segundos… –rió.

\- Pe…pero…qué… ¿qué estás diciendo?

\- Vamos Carim, te conozco… Es el quinto suspiro que has dado en menos de un minuto. –volvió a reír.

\- Fate… –volvió a suspirar– No sé qué es lo que me pasa. Nunca me había sentido así. –le confesó la chica.

\- Carim, sólo déjate llevar. Deja que todo fluya, y ¿quién sabe? Lo mismo se convierte en el amor de tu vida.

\- ¿Cómo lo puede ser esa cobriza doctora para ti? –la rubia se sonrojó.

\- Carim… –suspiró– Ella no es para mí. –volvió a suspirar– El chico arqueólogo es su novio. –la de ojos azules abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

\- Lo…lo siento. No sabía nada. –la rubia negó.

\- No te preocupes. No pasa nada. Además, soy ciega, ¿recuerdas? Nadie me va a querer mientras siga así. –sonrió con tristeza mientras se sujetaba la cabeza– Me duele.

\- Fate… –le tomó la mano.

\- Lo siento, no quería interrumpir. –dijo la cobriza quien llegaba a tomar algo.

\- Nanoha… –susurró la rubia.

\- Hola Fate-chan. Carim-san. –hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

\- Iré a bailar un poco, ¿vale? –la rubia asintió– Descansa, Fate. Ahora nos vemos. –le dio un beso en la mejilla y la cobriza frunció el ceño.

\- Vale. No tardes mucho, Carim, por favor. Quiero volver pronto a casa. –la de ojos azules le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

\- Un par de canciones y volvemos, ¿vale? –la rubia asintió y Carim se marchó viendo como la cobriza miraba la escena con molestia.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Fate-chan? –preguntó la cobriza con preocupación.

\- Me duele un poco la cabeza, Nanoha. No sé qué es lo que pasa que últimamente estoy teniendo pesadillas y viendo a personas que no sé quiénes son, y si lo sé, no las recuerdo. –la rubia se frotó la frente– Lo siento, Nanoha. No sé porqué te cuento esto.

\- Puedes confiar en mí, Fate-chan. –la tomó de la mano haciendo que ambas recibieran una descarga eléctrica– Ya te dije esta tarde que quiero ser tu amiga. Me gusta estar contigo a pesar de que no nos conocemos. Me gustas, Fate-chan. –la rubia se quedó paralizada– Me gustas mucho. Quizás es efecto del alcohol, pero me gustas de verdad y no sé porqué. Yo nunca me he enamorado de alguien sin conocerla, pero tú me has vuelto loca y no dejo de pensar en ti.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo la rubia en apenas un susurro.

\- Me he enamorado de ti, Fate-chan. –le dijo acercándose más y acariciando su mejilla– Fate-chan… –la llamó mientras se acercaba más.

\- Nanoha. –la llamó un chico.

\- Yuuno-kun. –lo miró.

\- Es hora de irnos, Arf. –dijo la rubia a su perra loba– Vamos a buscar a Carim. –acarició su cabeza y se levantaron– Nanoha, Scrya… Que tengan una buena noche.

\- Fate-chan… –la llamó la cobriza, pero la rubia se alejó cabizbaja.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Como siempre, GRACIAS por estar ahí.**

* * *

*** _Enyun Ayala:_ **_me alegra saber que te gustó la actualización :)_

**_*__ Saizoh: _**_como viste, leíste mal el capítulo anterior jaja. Quien hará que recuperé la visión es su hermana, Alicia. En cuanto al mafioso... todo a su debido tiempo..._

**_* KatitoHTT:_**_ como has podido ver en este capítulo... Hayate está intentando conquistar a Carim sin saber que ya la tiene a sus pies..._

**_*__ LostNeko120:_**_y aquí está el HayateXCarim! Yay! Espero que te siga gustando la historia y su avance..._

**_* Oyoque:_** _espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también. Fate piensa que Yuuno es el novio de Nanoha... veremos qué pasa..._

**_* Danael:_** _me alegra saber que te gustó la historia. Seguiré dando mi mayor esfuerzo hasta el final :)_

**_*Eli:_**_ gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado cada capítulo :)_


	8. Sé quién eres

**Capítulo 7: "Sé quién eres"**

Desde el día de la fiesta, Fate ha estado trabajando duramente en el caso que están llevando en conjunto Lindy, Carim y ella, junto a sus detectives privados Signum y Ginga. Precia no sabía nada, pero el caso que estaban investigando era el del asesinato de sus maridos. Lindy sabía que tarde o temprano, esa pacífica vida que tienen acabaría arruinada por esa persona. La peliacua no quería ni podía permitir que tocaran a su familia. Ella las protegería. Ya la destruyeron una vez, no habría segunda vez. Si le contaba sobre ello a Precia, ésta se asustaría y alejaría. Ya sufrió demasiado con Leonardo y Fate, no resistiría que algo pasara de nuevo.

Era viernes y Carim se había marchado ya de la oficina porque había quedado con Rein para ir al club de Vice y Teana. Fate le había prometido que iría más tarde. Se quedó un poco más en el despacho y siguió investigando. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, escuchó llegar a Precia. La rubia sonrió al comprobar que Lindy y Precia se amaban tanto. Tanto que cuando no era la peliacua quien iba al hospital a buscar a su esposa, era viceversa. Siempre buscaban pasar el máximo tiempo juntas. Se quedó tras la puerta para esperar que ambas se fueran para salir ella, y así no interrumpirlas.

– Hola cariño. –le dijo la peliacua– ¿Cómo ha ido el día en el hospital? ¿Algún avance con el caso? –preguntó.

– Hola mi amor. –sonrió haciendo ruborizar a su esposa– Hayate ha estado estudiando de nuevo los resultados del escáner, pero no ve que haya ningún daño, pero no sé. ¿Es que ella simplemente nos olvidó? –suspiró.

– Cariño, sabes que tarde o temprano lo recordará. Y si no lo recuerda, tendréis que contárselo, ¿no?

– Lindy… ¿sabes lo que me está costando no ir corriendo hacia ella y abrazarla? Saber que está viva es una bendición, pero el saber que no me reconoce, ni a Alicia tampoco... Me duele, Lindy, me duele mucho. –hipó y la rubia se sintió culpable por escuchar la conversación desde detrás de la puerta– Nunca me perdonaré por haberme ido de Italia sin encontrarla, viva o muerta. He perdido muchos años, Lindy. No aguanto este sentimiento de culpa. –empezó a llorar.

– Precia… –la peliacua abrazó fuerte a su esposa– No te castigues así. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó. Dejar el país fue lo peor que tuviste que hacer. Y sé que estás deseando de abrazarla y no soltarla, pero ahora está aquí. La estás viendo cada día, y Hayate llevó el caso. Es la mejor neurocirujana que tenéis en el hospital. Si ella dice que no hay ningún daño, no lo hay. Y no creo que Fate os haya olvidado porque ella lo quiso. –la rubia quedó en shock, ¿había dicho su nombre?– No te preocupes. Fate recuperará la memoria, ya lo verás. Todo irá bien. –la besó dulcemente– Ahora, vámonos a casa y descansemos, ¿sí? Estos días están siendo agotadores para vosotras. Te prepararé una deliciosa cena y veremos una película o lo que quieras. –le sonrió, la peligris asintió y se marcharon abrazadas.

La rubia se había quedado petrificada. Imágenes llegaban a su cabeza. Imágenes de un hombre rubio en una habitación llena de sangre y una niña rubia escondida en un baúl llegaban a su cabeza. Lágrimas empezaron a descender por el rostro de Fate. ¿Quiénes eran y qué significaba? ¿Por qué Lindy había dicho eso? ¿Quiénes eran ellas realmente? Se sujetó la cabeza y el colgante mientras más imágenes seguían viniendo a su mente. Sintió un fuerte dolor y se desmayó mientras una última imagen venía a su mente: "Te quiero, mamá", recordó como le dijo eso a una señora peligris.

…

– Rein. –la llamó la rubia– Fate está tardando demasiado. Ya debería de estar aquí.

– ¿Va a venir Fate? –preguntó Alicia.

– Sí. Como ha dicho Carim, ya debería de estar aquí. Se quedó en la oficina para adelantar un poco más y vendría, pero tarda demasiado.

– Voy a llamarla. –dijo la de ojos azules y salió del local para llamarla.

– Alicia, ¿cuándo le harás las pruebas? Carim me ha contado que tú serás quien la opere. –le preguntó la peligris.

–Sí. Aún no lo sé, Reinforce. No sabemos si es mejor que primero recuerde quiénes somos o que recupere la visión y nos vea. Si nos ve y no nos recuerda, quizás sea un trauma mayor para ella cuando me vea. Somos idénticas, Reinforce. Idénticas salvo por la altura.

– Es una situación difícil… –suspiró.

– Rein. –interrumpió la de ojos azules– Fate no contesta.

– ¿Qué? Eso es imposible. Ella siempre contesta. –contestó la peligris.

– Algo no va bien. –dijo Carim.

– Llamaré a Lindy por si está aún en la oficina. –dijo la ojiborgoña mientras empezaba a marcar el número de la peliacua.

– Tenemos que ir en su busca. –dijo preocupada la rubia.

– Carim, buenas noches. –dijo una castaña que llegaba junto a una cobriza.

– Buenas noches, Hayate. –contestó seria la rubia.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema? –preguntó preocupada.

– Lindy dice que ella se marchó de la oficina hace una hora y que ella piensa que no había nadie. –dijo Alicia tras colgar.

– Rein. –la llamó aún más preocupada.

– Vámonos. Tenemos que encontrarla. –dijo la peligris.

– Voy con vosotras. –dijo la ojiborgoña y las dos chicas asintieron.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó la castaña ya preocupada también.

– Fate ha desaparecido. No contesta a las llamadas y ya debería de estar aquí. –dijo la peligris.

– ¿¡Qué!? –gritó la cobriza– Nosotras también vamos.

Las cinco chicas se marcharon del local y se subieron a sus autos, yendo Rein y Carim juntas, y Hayate, Alicia y Nanoha en el auto de la última. Hicieron el recorrido que debería de haber hecho Fate desde la oficina al club, pero no la vieron por las calles. Carim tuvo la idea de localizar su móvil a través del GPS. Cuando lo localizó, se dio cuenta de que el móvil se encontraba en la oficina. Rein y ella se preocuparon mucho y condujeron más rápido hacia la oficina, saltándose algún semáforo en rojo que casi acaba en accidente. Las otras tres chicas sólo pudieron seguir el auto de la peligris. Al llegar, Carim se bajó corriendo del automóvil y se adentró en la oficina, seguida de Rein. Nanoha, Alicia y Hayate hicieron lo mismo al ver como salieron corriendo las otras dos. Todas estaban muy preocupadas.

– ¡Fate! –gritaba la rubia mientras se dirigía a su despacho– ¡Fate! –gritó al encontrarla en el suelo tirada– ¡Rein! –llamó a la peligris mientras se tiraba al suelo junto a la rubia– Fate, Fate, Fate. –la llamaba dándole golpecitos en la cara– Despierta, Fate.

– ¡Fate! –gritó la peligris.

– ¡Fate! ¡Fate-chan! –gritaron las tres chicas que se habían quedado atrás– Dejadnos a nosotras. –dijo la gemela.

– Llamaré a emergencias. –dijo la cobriza.

Hayate y Alicia se colocaron junto a Fate para tomarle el pulso. Al comprobar que respiraba, suspiraron un poco aliviadas. La colocaron mejor y esperaron a que vinieran los servicios médicos, ya que sin estar en el hospital no podían hacer mucho más. Hayate estaba preocupada ya que la rubia no despertaba. Si estaba respirando, ¿por qué no despertaba? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? En el escáner no salía nada. En este caso se le estaba escapando algo y no sabía lo que era, pero lo iba a averiguar. Alicia miró hacia la mano que Fate tenía cerrada sosteniendo algo. Le abrió la mano y entonces lo vio. El colgante que le regaló por su cumpleaños y que siempre llevaba puesto. Lágrimas amenazaron con caer, pero la rubia se las limpió antes de que cayeran. Cuando llegaron los servicios médicos, se la llevaron al hospital para hacerle pruebas y comprobar qué había pasado. Alicia fue en la ambulancia con su gemela, mientras que Carim, Rein, Nanoha y Hayate siguieron a ésta. Una vez que llegaron al hospital, Rein llamó a su madre para decirle lo que había pasado. Alicia, por su parte, llamó a sus madres para contárselo también. Estaban en la sala de espera cuando llegaron Linith con Vivio y Lindy y Precia.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la castaña.

– Mamá. –la llamó la peligris– No sabemos qué es lo que pasó. La encontramos en la oficina. Estaba inconsciente.

– ¿Fate-mama se pondrá bien? –preguntó triste la pequeña.

– No te preocupes, Vivio. –la cargó la de ojos azules– Fate-mama se pondrá bien muy pronto. –le dio una sonrisa y un beso esquimal que hizo que no se preocupara tanto.

– ¿Están Hayate y Alicia con ella? –preguntó la señora peligris.

– Sí. –contestó la cobriza.

– Mamás. –dijo alguien a su espalda.

– ¡Alicia! –dijo la peligris– ¿Cómo está? –preguntó preocupada.

– Está bien. –dijo y todas suspiraron aliviadas– Está descansando. Hayate está viendo de nuevo el escáner, pero parece que sigue sin encontrar nada. Aun no despertó, pero está bien. Podéis pasar a la habitación si así lo deseáis.

– Alicia. –la llamó la castaña– No quiero que me engañes. No es mi hija biológica, pero la he criado como mi hija. No quiero que me dejéis fuera de nada. Quiero saber todo lo que pase en todo momento. –dijo seria.

– Lo sé, Linith-san. No le estoy ocultando nada. Lo que le he dicho es lo único que sé. Cuando llegamos a la oficina, estaba inconsciente, pero respiraba. Le hemos hecho un nuevo escáner, pero no sale nada… aun así, la doctora Yagami sigue estudiando el resultado. Fate sigue sin despertar, pero esperamos que lo haga pronto. –terminó de explicar.

– Gracias, Alicia. –dijo la castaña.

– No hay de qué, Linith-san. Ahora, por favor, síganme. –dijo y se dio media vuelta.

Todas siguieron a Alicia, quien las guio a la habitación donde se encontraba Fate. Precia, tras unos minutos en la habitación, salió de ésta y se dirigió en busca de Hayate a su despacho. Al llegar, llamó, y al obtener el permiso, entró.

– Hola, Hayate. –dijo la peligris.

– Precia, si vienes a que te dé una respuesta de lo que le pasa a tu hija, no lo sé. –la miró a los ojos– No sé lo que ha podido pasar. El resultado del escáner no dice nada. Está limpio. No hay nada de nada.

– No vengo por eso, Hayate. –suspiró– Quiero contarte algo que quizás tenga que ver con el caso. –la castaña la observó con seriedad.

– Soy toda oídos, Precia. –hizo una señal para que se sentara.

La peligris le contó que había ido a la oficina a buscar a Lindy y que estuvieron hablando sobre Fate. La castaña estaba escuchando atenta. Precia le indicó que no sabían que la rubia estaba allí y que quizás las escuchó hablar sobre ella. La castaña abrió los ojos en sorpresa y entonces entendió que lo que le pasó a Fate había sido un episodio de lluvia de recuerdos. La castaña se quedó más tranquila tras saber eso, lo que indicaba que la rubia pronto recuperaría sus recuerdos. Tras esa conversación, Hayate tranquilizó a la peligris y regresaron junto a las demás. La castaña les indicó que la rubia se quedaría ingresada hasta que despertara, por lo que debían irse a casa a descansar. Fate estaría vigilada en todo momento y no le pasaría nada. Si hubiera algún cambio en su estado, serían avisadas rápidamente. Linith dijo que aun así se quedaría con ella en todo momento. Carim y Rein se llevaron a la pequeña Vivio y prometieron volver al día siguiente. Lindy y Alicia regresaron a casa también. Precia prefirió quedarse con Linith por lo que pudiera pasar. Nanoha no quería irse, pero al final se marchó ya que al día siguiente tenía guardia. Linith se acercó a su hija y le dejó un tierno beso en su frente, teniendo como reacción que la rubia se relajara. Las dos se sentaron junto a la rubia.

A media noche, la rubia empezó a moverse como si estuviera teniendo pesadillas. Sus dos madres se despertaron y situaron a su lado. Precia le acarició la cabeza, retirándole algunos mechones de pelo de la cara. La rubia empezó a susurrar y hablar en sueños.

– Te quiero, mamá. –dijo haciendo que la peligris abriera los ojos en sorpresa– Mamá… ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué no vienes? ¿Por qué no me encuentras? –seguía hablando mientras que sus madres se miraban entre ellas.

– Fate… –la peligris tomó su mano– Estoy aquí hija, estoy aquí. –decía mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer– Nunca más me iré. Nunca me separaré de ti. –seguía diciéndole mientras acariciaba su mejilla– Yo también te quiero, hija. –le dio un beso en la frente y la rubia se tranquilizó y siguió durmiendo.

– Precia… –la llamó la castaña mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo.

– Lo último que me dijo fueron esas palabras, Linith. Fue la primera y única vez que me dijo que me quería. Me duele, Linith. Me duele el no haberla encontrado. Me duele el no haber luchado hasta el final. Me duele haberme perdido tantos años de ella. Me duele que esté aquí y que yo no pueda hacer nada. Me duele mucho que no me recuerde y que yo no pueda abrazarla como me gustaría. –siguió llorando.

– Precia… –puso su mano en el hombro de la peligris– Recuperará la memoria y podrás recuperar a tu hija. No me puedo imaginar el dolor que has tenido que soportar todos estos años, pero ahora todo está bien. Está aquí y está viva. –le sonrió y la peligris le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tras eso, todas quedaron dormidas hasta la mañana siguiente. Linith fue la primera en despertar, seguida de Precia. La peligris se iba a dirigir a la cafetería a pedir unos cafés para la castaña y para ella, pero justo al abrir la puerta, la rubia despertó.

– Mamá… –dijo casi en un susurro.

– Fate. –se volteó la castaña hacia su hija– ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Iré a llamar a Hayate. –dijo la peligris y la castaña asintió.

– Precia… –la llamó la rubia– ¿o debería de decir mamá? –la castaña y peligris abrieron los ojos en sorpresa.

– ¿Qué? –susurró la peligris.

– Sé quién eres. –dijo la rubia.

* * *

**Esta semana, doble capítulo 😆**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y como siempre, GRACIAS por el apoyo 😊**

* * *

_*** Saizoh: **Poco a poco, la trama se va a ir resolviendo... No desesperes por el mafioso... Aquí ya te di una pista de lo que están investigando..._

**_* LostNeko120: _**_Fate aún no está preparada para recibir un beso de Nanoha, ella sigue pensando que Yuuno es su novio y todo lo que dijo fue efecto del alcohol... Pronto sabremos qué pasará..._

**_* KatitoHTT: _**_A mí me pasa lo mismo. Me gusta la pareja formada por HayateXCarim, HayateXReinforce y HayateXSignum. Es muy difícil decidir con quién emparejar a la castaña! 😂😂_

**_*Danael: _**_Me alegra saber que estás tan clavada en la historia. Muy pronto veremos qué pasa con Nanoha y Fate. No desesperes. _


	9. Fate Testarossa

**Capítulo 8: "Fate Testarossa"**

\- Mamá… –dijo casi en un susurro.

\- Fate. –se volteó la castaña hacia su hija– ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Iré a llamar a Hayate. –dijo la peligris y la castaña asintió.

\- Precia… –la llamó la rubia– ¿o debería de decir mamá? –la castaña y peligris abrieron los ojos en sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? –susurró la peligris.

\- Sé quién eres. –dijo la rubia.

\- ¿Cómo? –dijo la castaña.

\- Os escuché a Lindy y a ti hablar. Hablasteis de mí. –confesó la rubia mientras se incorporaba– Eres mi madre biológica, ¿no es así?

\- … –la peligris seguía en shock.

\- Yo no quise olvidarme de mi familia. No sé qué fue lo que pasó ni quiénes sois. –enterró sus manos en su cabello– Quiero recordar, pero no lo consigo. –suspiró cansada.

\- Yo… nunca debí dejar de buscarte. –dijo la peligris en un hilo de voz– Jamás me lo perdonaré, pero encontraron una prenda tuya y nos dijeron que la corriente te había arrastrado y que habías muerto. –lágrimas caían por el rostro de la peligris.

\- … –la rubia no dijo nada, solo bajó la cabeza.

\- Creo que es mejor que vaya a buscar a Hayate. Volveré enseguida. –dijo la peligris y la castaña asintió– Lo siento, Fate. –dijo a su hija para salir de la habitación.

\- Mamá… –llamó la rubia a la castaña.

\- Dime, Fate. –contestó dulcemente.

\- Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? –la castaña abrió los ojos en sorpresa– No has dicho nada ni te has sorprendido.

\- Sí. –contestó– Me enteré cuando te desmayaste la primera vez aquí, en el hospital. –confesó tranquila.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –replicó enfadada.

\- Porque queríamos evitar lo que ha pasado esta noche. La doctora Yagami estaba estudiando tu escáner para encontrar el motivo de porqué no recordabas nada y cuál era la mejor forma de contártelo sin que sufrieras estos desmayos… –dijo cabizbaja– No fue fácil para mí ocultártelo, Fate. Quería decírtelo, pero tu salud era más importante.

\- Está bien, mamá.

…

\- Hayate… –la llamó la peligris– Fate ha despertado.

\- No pareces muy feliz de ello, Precia. –dijo la castaña al verla un poco cabizbaja.

\- Nos escuchó hablar a Lindy y a mí sobre ella. Me llamó mamá. –lágrimas caían sin poderlas evitar.

\- Precia…

\- Hayate, por favor. Dime qué debo hacer. No puedo soportar más este dolor. –decía sin dejar de llorar.

\- Déjamelo a mí, Precia. –dijo ofreciéndole un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas– Ahora, vete a casa. Date una ducha y descansa. Vuelve esta tarde, ¿sí? Déjame trabajar con Fate. Esta tarde tendré algo que ofrecerte, pero déjame trabajar primero en ello.

La peligris asintió y obedeció a la castaña. Las dos volvieron a la habitación donde se encontraba Fate. Precia le dijo a Linith que tenía que irse, pero que volvería a la tarde. La peligris salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su auto. Una vez dentro, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Por qué no podía su hija recordarla y ser todo más fácil? Quería que su vida fuera igual que antes del accidente. Quería que su hija recuperara la memoria y que volviera a verla. Quería que la mirara y que le dedicara esa sonrisa alegre cuando la despedía para ir a trabajar. Quería recuperar a su hija. Cuando estaba a punto de poner el auto en marcha, una vez ya más calmada, recibió un mensaje de Lindy _"Buenos días cariño. Espero que la noche haya ido bien. Te he echado de menos. Necesito abrazar a mi esposa para dormir feliz y tranquila. Nos vemos más tarde. Te quiero mucho, Precia"._ La peligris sonrió y puso el coche en marcha para darle a su esposa la sorpresa de desayunar juntas antes de que se marchara a trabajar.

…

\- Bien, Fate. Creo que es hora de que hablemos. –dijo la castaña– Linith-san, me temo que me debe dejar trabajar con su hija a solas.

\- ¿No puedo estar presente? –preguntó la madre.

\- Lo siento, pero no es posible. –la miró– Es mejor que se vaya a casa y descanse un poco. Vuelva esta tarde. Esto nos llevará un tiempo.

\- Pero… –se iba a quejar.

\- Mamá. –la llamó la rubia– No te preocupes, estaré bien. Vete y vuelve esta tarde. No me voy a ir a ningún sitio.

\- Está bien. –suspiró rendida– Te veo esta tarde, hija. –le dio un beso en la frente– Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego, mamá.

\- Bien, Fate. –dijo la castaña– Vamos a empezar con unas preguntas. –la rubia asintió– ¿Qué recuerdas de tu pasado?

…

Nanoha llegó temprano al hospital con la intención de poder ver a Fate antes de entrar a trabajar, quería hablar con ella. Desde el día de la fiesta, la rubia la había estado esquivando. Intentó varias veces ir a su despacho para aclarar las cosas, pero la rubia siempre decía que estaba muy ocupada. Así que decidió que aprovecharía que estaba en el hospital para hacerlo, pero para su mala suerte, no pudo hacerlo ya que Hayate seguía trabajando con ella, por lo que fue a la cafetería a por un café y se dirigió directamente a su consultorio.

…

\- Bien, Fate-chan. Creo que por hoy hemos avanzado bastante. Ahora dime, ¿te gustaría recuperar la visión? –preguntó la castaña.

\- Sí, es por lo que llevo trabajando duramente tanto tiempo. –dijo la rubia.

\- Bien. Entonces traeré a alguien para que te haga unas pruebas para ver si eres candidata para llevar a cabo la operación.

\- Aún no reuní todo el dinero. –explicó la ojiborgoña– Necesito algo más.

\- No te preocupes por el dinero ahora. –le contestó la oji celeste– Que recuperes la visión nos ayudará con tu pérdida de memoria, créeme.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Enseguida vuelvo. Iré a buscar a la doctora.

\- Gracias, Hayate. –dijo la rubia.

\- De nada, Fate-chan. Solo quiero pedirte un favor. –dijo con una sonrisa felina.

\- ¿Cuál? –preguntó curiosa.

\- Ten una cita con Nanoha-chan y consígueme una cita con Carim. –dijo alegre.

\- ¿Qué? Eso son dos favores, Hayate. –suspiró cansada– ¿Por qué no le pides tú una cita a Carim? ¿Y por qué tengo que tener una cita con Nanoha?

\- Tengamos una cita cuádruple. –dijo alzando los brazos en victoria– ¡Será divertido!

\- Lo pensaré. –dijo rendida la rubia.

\- Aguafiestas. –hizo un puchero la castaña– Está bien, piénsalo. –dijo y se marchó.

La castaña salió de la habitación, miró su reloj y vio que era la hora del almuerzo, por lo que se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital. Allí se encontraban Nanoha y Alicia almorzando con Linith. La castaña les estaba contando anécdotas de la rubia y las dos chicas estaban disfrutando de ese momento. Hayate llegó a donde se encontraban y se sentó a su lado.

\- Doctora Yagami… –dijo la castaña– ¿Cómo está Fate?

\- Linith-san, le dije que volviera a la tarde… –suspiró para luego sonreír– Ella se encuentra bien, quizás algo cansada. Hemos tenido una sesión algo intensa, pero creo que ha ido bastante bien. Por hoy no la molestaré más, aunque me gustaría que la doctora Alicia Testarossa le hiciera unas pruebas para ver si es compatible con la operación para recuperar la visión.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? –dijo la rubia– ¿Puedo hacerle las pruebas? –la castaña asintió– Entonces me marcho ya. –dijo levantándose y se marchó corriendo.

\- Pero… –quiso decir algo la castaña.

\- No se preocupe, Linith. Todo irá bien. Alicia-chan es la mejor y si es compatible, créame que Fate-chan recuperará la visión.

\- Sí, pero esa operación cuesta mucho dinero y ella aún no lo reunió. –dijo preocupada.

\- El dinero no es problema ahora ya que si se lleva a cabo puede ayudarnos con el caso de que recupere su memoria.

\- ¿Crees que si ve a Precia-san y a Alicia-chan, recuperará la memoria? –preguntó la cobriza que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio.

\- Sí, lo creo. –confesó la castaña– Por lo que me ha contado, está teniendo pesadillas. Se le vienen imágenes a su cabeza, pero no les pone cara. Sólo son sombras, pero recuerda cabelleras rubias, ojos borgoña y a una mujer con cabello peligris.

\- Está recordando a su familia. –afirmó Linith.

\- Sí. El que las pueda ver creo que ayudará bastante. Es por eso por lo que Alicia-chan debe hacer las pruebas, y si es compatible, llevarla a cabo lo más rápido posible. No queremos que vuelvan a pasar más episodios de éstos. –sonrió– Y ahora, creo que debería de ir a casa a descansar un poco, señora Zwei. Necesita descansar y estar preparada.

…

\- Hola, Fate. –dijo la gemela mayor– Soy Alicia Testarossa. La doctora Yagami me ha pedido que venga para hacerte unas pruebas y comprobar si eres candidata para la operación para poder recuperar la visión.

\- Así que serás tú quién me opere… –suspiró.

\- Sí. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? –preguntó la doctora.

\- Supongo que sí, Alicia. –volvió a suspirar la rubia.

\- Bien. Enseguida vuelvo, voy a llamar a una enfermera para que venga por ti y así empezar a hacerte las pruebas, ¿sí?

\- De acuerdo.

\- Ahora te veo, Fate. –dijo la doctora para abrir la puerta.

\- Alicia. –la llamó la rubia.

\- ¿Si, Fate? –preguntó curiosa.

\- Siento no recordarte. –dijo algo triste.

\- No te preocupes, Fate. Para mí lo más importante es que estás aquí y estás viva. –dijo volteándose hacia la puerta– Bien, ahora te veo. Voy a prepararlo todo.

\- Gracias, Alicia.

La rubia se retiró de la habitación y llamó a una enfermera para que llevara a Fate al consultorio para empezar a hacerle las pruebas pertinentes para poder recuperar la visión. La enfermera hizo lo que se le pidió, y en menos de 5 minutos, Fate ya se encontraba en el consultorio esperando a que le hicieran las pruebas. La gemela mayor comenzó con las pruebas. Lo hizo de manera minuciosa. No podía equivocarse. Tenía que estar completamente segura. Lo que más deseaba era que su hermana recuperara la visión, pero tenía que asegurarse, pues lo que no quería era cometer un error y que ella perdiera la visión completamente. Hasta el momento se había adaptado muy bien a su nueva vida, pero, aun así, ella veía sombras y luces. No quería que perdiera lo poco que veía. Tras hacerle todas las pruebas, le dio el alta para que descansara en casa, ya que, si era compatible con la operación, la llevaría a cabo en los próximos días. Nanoha, que ya no aguantaba más las ganas de verla, fue a verla a la habitación antes de volver a su apartamento. La rubia estaba recogiendo para volver a casa. La gemela mayor había insistido en que esperara un poco más y la llevaría a casa, pero la rubia se negó. La cobriza sintió que era su oportunidad de estar a solas con Fate, ya que su turno había finalizado, por lo que se ofreció a llevarla y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la ayuda. Salieron del hospital y la cobriza la guio a su automóvil. La cobriza introdujo la dirección en el gps y se puso en marcha. El camino se hizo en silencio. Cuando llegaron, antes de que Fate se bajara, Nanoha le habló.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Fate-chan? –preguntó la cobriza.

\- Mejor, gracias. –respondió secamente.

\- Fate-chan… –la llamó nerviosa la cobriza– Yo quería pedirte perdón si el día de la fiesta te incomodé. –suspiró– No quiero que te sientas incómoda cuando estés cerca de mí.

\- Nanoha… –la llamó.

\- Déjame terminar, por favor. –rió tristemente– Realmente me gustas, Fate-chan. A pesar de que había bebido algo más de la cuenta ese día, no mentí en lo que te dije. Me gustas, me gustas mucho, pero no quiero que te sientas incómoda. Así que he decidido que te dejaré tranquila, aunque me gustaría que fuésemos amigas. Me gusta estar contigo.

\- Nanoha… –la volvió a llamar.

\- Creo que puedo dejar estos sentimientos a un lado.

\- Nanoha… –le acarició la mejilla– Yo… no sé qué decir… –la cobriza se entristeció un poco– pero… la verdad es que me siento confundida.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Fate-chan?

\- Desde que escuché tu dulce voz por primera vez, algo me atrajo de ti. No sé cómo explicarte lo que me haces sentir. Cuando estoy contigo, mi corazón se acelera y no lo entiendo. Nunca he sentido algo parecido por alguien. Soy ciega. Nadie quiere tener en su vida a una persona como yo.

\- Fate-chan…

\- Nanoha… me da miedo. Me da miedo enamorarme de alguien y que después se arrepienta al ver mis limitaciones. –confesó– Además, tengo una hija. ¿Quién querría…?

No pudo terminar la oración ya que unos labios muy suaves presionaron los suyos. Fate quedó estática. Nanoha tuvo miedo al comprobar que el beso no era correspondido. Lentamente, se separó poco a poco, pero cuando solo llevaba unos centímetros de distancia, la rubia la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a ella para besarla. La cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero se dejó llevar por esa calidez que la rubia emanaba y correspondió el beso. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia para acercarla más a ella y estuvieron besándose hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente. Al separarse, juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron.

\- Fate-chan… –la llamó dulcemente la cobriza– Prometo estar aquí para ti. Prometo no dejarte sola nunca. No me importa ir poco a poco, pero no me separes de tu lado, por favor. Quiero estar contigo y con Vivio. Os quiero a las dos en mi vida.

\- Nanoha… –le acarició la mejilla– Pero ¿y qué pasa con tu novio? –preguntó temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

\- ¿Novio? –preguntó confusa– Yo no tengo novio, Fate-chan. Si lo tuviera, no habría hecho ésto. ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó incrédula.

\- No tengo novio, Fate-chan. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

\- Yo pensé que… –se avergonzó– Pensé que Scrya era tu novio.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó en sorpresa– No, Yuuno-kun no es mi novio. Él solo es un amigo de la infancia. Siempre se preocupa por mí para que no trabaje demasiado. Es muy protector, pero no es mi novio.

\- Oh. –no dijo nada más la rubia.

\- Fate-chan. –la llamó acariciando su mejilla– Te quiero. –dijo con simpleza haciendo que a la rubia se le subieran los colores y que su corazón se acelerara.

\- Nanoha… –susurró su nombre.

\- No tienes que decir nada, Fate-chan. –le dio un corto pero suave beso en los labios– Esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta porque realmente me gustas. –colocó un mechón rubio de pelo tras su oreja– Dime, Fate-chan… ¿te gustaría quedar mañana conmigo? Podríamos llevar a Vivio al parque de diversiones. –comentó con ilusión.

\- ¿Por qué no invitas a Hayate? Podría llevar a Carim. Esas dos están enamoradas y ninguna quiere dar el paso. –suspiró.

\- Nyahaha. Está bien. Se lo diré a Hayate-chan. ¿Te parece bien a las 12 en el parque donde nos encontramos el otro día?

\- Claro. Ahí está bien. Gracias por traerme, Nanoha. –sonó un teléfono cuando se estaban acercando para besarse de nuevo– Perdón, tengo que contestar. –la cobriza asintió– ¿Sí?... hola Lindy-san… ¿mañana?... ¿pasó algo?... ¿una cena? –suspiró– está bien, Lindy-san. Allí estaremos a las 8. ¿Puedo llevar acompañante? –la cobriza ladeó la cabeza y la miró con curiosidad– Gracias, Lindy-san. Hasta mañana.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Fate-chan?

\- Lo siento, Nanoha. Mañana no podremos ir al parque de diversiones. –suspiró cansada.

\- No te preocupes, Fate-chan. –dijo algo triste– Podremos ir en otro momento.

\- Nanoha… –la tomó de la mano– ¿Te gustaría venir mañana conmigo como mi acompañante a casa de Lindy-san y Precia-san? –la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Solo si quieres.

\- Nada me haría más feliz, Fate-chan. ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

\- Si no es molestia para ti, me encanta la idea. Vivio y yo iremos contigo, mientras que mamá, Rein y Carim van juntas.

\- Pasaré por vosotras a las 7.30.

\- Gracias, Nanoha. Nos vemos mañana entonces. –dijo para abrir la puerta y disponerse a salir del auto.

\- Fate-chan… –la llamó mientras la tomaba de la mano para robarle un beso– Hasta mañana.

Fate se ruborizó y bajó del auto. Había sido un día muy largo e intenso. No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. La razón le decía que no avanzara, que parara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, se enamorara y se decepcionara, pero su corazón estaba sintiendo alegría. Por primera vez podía sentir que alguien la trataba con cariño y no por lástima. Se sentía a gusto cuando estaba con la cobriza, así que decidió que le daría una oportunidad.

…

Llegó el día siguiente y Nanoha fue puntual. A las 7.30 estaba llamando a la puerta de Fate. Abrió Linith y con una sonrisa le dio permiso para que accediera al interior de la casa.

\- Nosotras nos vamos ya, Nanoha-san. –dijo Carim– Por favor, cuida de Fate y Vivio. Os vemos en la casa de Lindy y Precia.

\- Hm. –asintió la cobriza– Nos vemos allí.

Se despidieron y se marcharon. Vivio estaba en el sofá sentada esperando a su Fate-mama mientras miraba fijamente a la cobriza. Ésta empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa, pero Fate la sacó de esa situación, un tanto extraña, al aparecer en la habitación con un bonito vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo. Nanoha abrió los ojos como platos y recorrió con su vista el cuerpo de la rubia. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando que no podía dejar de mirarla.

\- Fate-mama, estás muy guapa. –dijo la menor haciendo que la cobriza saliera de su trance– Os espero en la puerta.

\- Gracias Vivio. –dijo su madre– Quédate en la puerta. Solo tengo que tomar mi bolso y salimos. –la niña se fue al exterior y esperó en el jardín de la entrada.

\- Fate-chan… –susurró la cobriza mientras se acercaba– Estás realmente hermosa. –dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos.

\- Gra…gracias, Nanoha. –dijo totalmente roja– Seguro que tú también lo estás. –sonrió haciendo que la cobriza se ruborizara y mordiera el labio inferior.

\- Gracias, Fate-chan. ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó mientras se volteaba dirección a la puerta para salir, pero recibió un suave jalón y un dulce beso por parte de la rubia.

\- Ahora sí podemos irnos. –dijo feliz la rubia y haciendo que la cobriza se pusiera roja como tomate.

Las tres se subieron al auto y pusieron rumbo a la casa de los Testarossa-Harlaown. Cuando llegaron, ya las estaban esperando. Tuvieron una velada muy agradable. Estuvieron conversando sobre trivialidades. Fue una cena tranquila. Al terminar la cena, Carim estuvo hablando con Lindy, Chrono y su esposa, mientras que Rein y Linith hablaban con Alicia y Nanoha, Vivio jugaba con los hijos del peliazul y la castaña, y Precia se llevó a Fate al jardín trasero de la casa. Se sentaron en un columpio de madera y reinó el silencio durante unos minutos.

\- Siento no recordarte, Precia. –dijo al fin la rubia.

\- ¿Sabes, Fate? Soy feliz, aunque no me recuerdes. –dijo la peligris empezando a balancear el columpio donde se encontraban– Pensé que te había perdido para siempre. Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver. –se le empezó a quebrar la voz– El verte aquí, ahora, es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar. Cuando Lindy fue a Estados Unidos para hacer negocios con vosotras, jamás pensé que Fate T. Zwei sería mi hija biológica. No quise creerla cuando me dijo que eras tú, incluso tuvimos una pequeña discusión. Hablar de ti me dolía mucho y me sigue doliendo. –detuvo el balanceo– Fue una gran sorpresa verte en el hospital ese día. Nunca imaginé que eso pasaría.

\- Yo tampoco pensé que encontraría a mi familia biológica en esta ciudad.

\- Me hace feliz saber que estás bien y que tuviste una gran suerte al encontrar a esa familia que te quieren como una más. –la miró fijamente y sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas– Tengo algo para ti, Fate. Me lo dio Alicia. Lo encontró en la oficina el día que te desmayaste. –tomó su mano y le dio un objeto.

\- ¡Mi colgante! –lo agarró con fuerza– Pensé que lo había perdido. Es muy importante para mí, aunque no sé porqué.

\- Ese colgante te lo regaló Alicia por tu noveno cumpleaños.

\- ¿Alicia?

\- Te encantaba ese triángulo, así que reunió dinero y te lo compró. Grabó tu nombre. Desde ese día no te separaste nunca de ese colgante.

\- Cuando Linith y Rein me encontraron, me dieron el colgante. Me dijeron que lo llevaba puesto, pero que me lo quitaron para examinarme. Yo no recordaba ni cómo me llamaba. Ellas me llamaron Fate porque es lo que ponía el colgante. Fate T. –confesó la rubia.

\- Fate Testarossa. –dijo la peligris.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Siento la demora, pero realmente este capítulo fue difícil de escribir. No quiero que se me escape ningún detalle y necesito algo más de tiempo. Os pido paciencia, por favor.

Y como siempre, **GRACIAS por estar ahí** :)

¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

*** _Danael:_**_ Ahora habrá que esperar para saber si Fate recuperará la memoria totalmente o tendrá que empezar desde cero con su familia biológica._

**_* Saizho:_** _En este fic, de momento no aparecerá Cinque, pero no lo descarto ;p Ya falta poco para saber qué pasará con los mafiosos._

**_*_**_** UndefinedColorfull**:__ I'm glad to know you like the story. I hope you enjoy it until the end :) By the way, thank you for reading all my stories and writing a review. It makes me happy._

**_* LostNeko120:_**_ Poco a poco veremos si es capaz de recordarlo todo. En cuanto a ReinxAlicia, no estoy muy segura aún. Si hiciera eso sería como si Rein estuviera enamorada de su hermanastra... (parecido físico). Aún no lo veo claro..._

**_* Oyoque:_**_ Soy yo quién tendría que pedir perdón por la tardanza y agradecerte que sigas leyendo esta historia._


	10. ¿Se terminó la oscuridad?

**Capítulo 9: ¿Se terminó la oscuridad?**

\- Hola. –dijo la persona que llegó dando un beso en la mejilla a la que esperaba.

\- Hola. –dijo sonriendo– Gracias por venir, Nanoha.

\- Gracias a ti por invitarme a salir, Fate-chan. –dijo con una enorme sonrisa– Realmente quería pasar tiempo contigo. –confesó ruborizándose.

\- Bien. En ese caso… –se puso en pie– ¿Nos vamos? –tendió su mano.

\- Sí. –se puso en pie, tomó la mano de la rubia y entrelazó los dedos.

Las dos caminaron tranquilas, disfrutando del buen tiempo y de la compañía, hacia la casa de la rubia, donde ya las esperaban Linith, Rein, Carim y Vivio. Al llegar, todas saludaron a la cobriza y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del jardín donde ya lo tenían todo preparado para almorzar juntas, como una familia. Cuando terminaron, Nanoha se ofreció a recoger junto a Linith para agradecerle el haberla invitado, mientras las chicas jugaban con Vivio.

\- Gracias por ayudarme, Nanoha-san. –dijo la castaña.

\- No. –negó con la cabeza– Gracias a Linith-san por invitarme y poder así disfrutar de su compañía. –dijo mientras miraba por la ventana a la rubia y sonreía.

\- Nanoha-san. –dijo la castaña mientras limpiaba la vajilla– ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Fate?

\- ¿Eh? –se sorprendió al no esperar esa pregunta.

\- Vamos, no pongas esa cara. –dijo la castaña– ¿Por qué tanto interés en Fate? ¿Es por el dinero? ¿Quizás porque su hermana te rechazó? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cómo dice? –dijo molesta– No me interesa el dinero que pueda tener su familia. Yo sólo quiero estar con ella. Es verdad que Alicia-chan y Fate-chan se parecen mucho físicamente, pero Fate-chan es diferente, sus ojos son hermosos, y su personalidad es… indescriptible.

\- No me lo creo. –suspiró pesado– Ella no puede ofrecerte nada. Es ciega. ¿Qué haréis cuando estéis juntas en una casa que ella no conoce, o, cuando estéis en la intimidad? –atacó a la cobriza– No vengas a decirme que el dinero no te interesa… Dime cuanto quieres para que te marches y la dejes tranquila.

\- ¿Cómo puede decir eso? –contratacó la cobriza muy enfadada– Su hija es maravillosa, tiene una sonrisa que todo lo cura, y sí, será ciega, pero eso a mí no me importa. Tiene unos ojos preciosos en los que me gustaría perderme toda la vida. Estoy enamorada de ella porque su compañía hace que mi corazón sienta una calidez que no puedo explicar. Mi corazón late desbocado cada vez que se acerca a mí. No quiero dinero y no pienso marcharme de su lado a no ser que ella me lo pida. –empezó a llorar– La amo.

\- Nanoha-san. –la llamó de manera dulce la castaña– Tranquila. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no tienes otras intenciones con mi hija. –puso una mano en el hombro de la cobriza quien dejó de llorar y la miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Todo está bien, Nanoha-san. –le sonrió– Me alegra saber que amas a mi hija aun teniendo limitaciones. Solo quiero pedirte un favor…

\- Lo que sea.

\- Nunca sueltes su mano, pase lo que pase.

\- Nunca. Puede confiar en mí, Linith-san. –le sonrió.

\- Bien, pues vete con ella. Yo termino de recoger. Ya te quité mucho tiempo de estar con ella. –la cobriza asintió y se marchó hacia donde estaban las chicas.

…

Fate acompañó a Nanoha hasta la puerta de la entrada para despedirse antes de que Carim llevara a la cobriza a su casa, ya que era tarde y la rubia se preocuparía si dejaba ir a Nanoha sola a su casa. Se estaba empezando a deprimir un poco por no poder ver y no poder acompañar a Nanoha. La cobriza se dio cuenta del cambio de la rubia y acarició su mejilla.

\- Fate-chan… Te quiero. –dijo y la besó.

\- Nanoha…

\- No sé qué es lo que estás pensando, aunque me puedo hacer una idea. –la abrazó– Llegará un día en el que no tengamos que separarnos porque viviremos juntas. –le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara.

\- Nanoha-san, ya podemos irnos. –dijo la oji celeste mientras se subía al automóvil.

\- Gracias por llevarme, Carim-san. –dijo para separarse de la rubia– Bien, tengo que irme, Fate-chan. Te veré pronto. –se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al coche de la rubia.

\- ¡Nanoha! –gritó la rubia– Yo también te quiero. –la cobriza salió corriendo para ella, le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y un beso muy apasionado, dejando a la rubia totalmente fuera de juego.

\- Te veo mañana, Fate-chan. –le dio otro beso y se marchó con Carim.

…

\- ¿Sí? –preguntó al descolgar el teléfono.

\- Fate. –dijo la voz– Soy Alicia Testarossa. ¿Puedes pasarte por el hospital a lo largo de la mañana? Tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Es sobre la operación? –preguntó un poco asustada.

\- Sí. Ya tengo los resultados. Te espero. Ven cuando puedas. Hasta luego.

\- Está bien. Gracias. Hasta luego.

Tras colgar, suspiró pesado y se acomodó en el sillón de la oficina. Alicia no se escuchó muy contenta. No sabía si estaba preparada para escuchar una respuesta negativa con respecto a su operación. Siempre ha estado trabajando para poderse costear la operación. Era lo que más ansiaba. ¿Qué pasaría si no recuperaba nunca la visión? ¿Seguiría Nanoha a su lado? Le había dicho que la quería, pero ¿y si se cansaba de estar con una persona ciega? Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Tomó en sus manos la información que había descubierto con respecto al caso que estaba llevando junto a Lindy y se fue al despacho de la peliacua. Le explicó todo lo que tenía sobre esos mafiosos que, supuestamente, habían atacado a su familia y que eran responsables de que ella fuera separada de su familia. Le explicó como esos mafiosos tuvieron secuestrados a sus dos ahijados. Después de haber sido rescatados por la policía, ella los defendió y metió en la cárcel a los mafiosos gracias a su gran trabajo junto a Carim. A lo largo de sus carreras se han ganado muchos enemigos, pero ellas simplemente se dedicaron a vivir tranquilas y haciendo su trabajo como siempre sin importarles nada más.

Al terminar de darle los informes y contarle la historia, le pidió permiso para marcharse al hospital, siendo concedido, y se marchó. Subió a un taxi y se dirigió al hospital. Por el camino seguía dudando en si debía llamar a Nanoha. Quería hacerlo, pero si la respuesta era negativa, quería estar sola, así que decidió no hacerlo. Pagó al taxista al llegar, se bajó del auto y se digirió al interior del hospital. Preguntó en información por la doctora y se sentó en la sala de espera a que la doctora saliera a buscarla. Pasaron unos minutos y Alicia llegó junto a Precia.

\- Fate. –la llamó la gemela.

\- Alicia.

\- Vayamos a mi despacho. Allí podremos hablar tranquilas.

\- Está bien. –suspiró.

\- Espero que no te importe que esté delante, Fate.

\- No. no hay problema, Precia. –a la peligris le dolía que su hija no la llamara mamá.

Se pusieron en marcha y se dirigieron al despacho de la rubia mayor. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a su madre y hermana. Ambas tomaron asiento mientras ella se dirigía a su sillón.

\- ¿Y bien? –preguntó nerviosa la rubia.

\- Fate. –suspiró sonoramente– Después de días de estudio, de ver tus escáneres, y resultados de las pruebas, he decidido que eres candidata para poder llevar a cabo la operación.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? –preguntaba incrédula.

\- Sí. –dijo simplemente.

\- ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que salga mal?

\- Fate. Debes confiar en Alicia. Ella no se arriesgaría a operar si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que saliera mal, y menos aún si es su hermana quien se va a someter a la operación. –respondió la peligris– Se ha llevado días trabajando en tu caso. Te puedo asegurar que si ella dice que eres candidata es porque está cien por ciento segura.

\- Está bien. ¿Y cuándo lo llevarás a cabo? –preguntaba ansiosa.

\- Pues verás… Como ha dicho Precia, ya tengo tu caso bien estudiado. Lo tengo todo bajo control, así que si te parece bien… –se calló por un momento– quisiera operarte mañana mismo.

\- ¿Ma…ñana? –preguntó en shock.

\- Sí. Esta noche la pasarías aquí para hacerte una analítica y unas últimas pruebas necesarias para administrarte la anestesia. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- Sí. Estoy de acuerdo. –dijo la rubia.

\- Bien. Precia te acompañará a tu habitación mientras yo preparo el papeleo. –la rubia asintió mientras se levantaba para seguir a Precia– Fate. –la llamó– Todo irá bien. Tranquila.

\- Gracias, Alicia. –dijo y se marchó junto a Precia a la habitación.

Una vez en la habitación, Fate pidió a la peligris que llamara a su familia para darle la noticia. La peligris hizo lo que le pidió y rápidamente se presentaron en el hospital. Linith estaba nerviosa. Era todo muy precipitado, ¿y si salía mal? Rein y Carim estaban felices por su hermana y amiga, pues por fin iba a poder ver de nuevo. Por fin pondría cara y color a todo. Vivio no entendía qué es lo que pasaba y miraba de un lado a otro. Fate pidió a su hija que subiera a la cama para abrazarla. La pequeña de ojos bicolor lo hizo sin dudar. Subió y abrazó a su mamá. La rubia se disponía a hablarle a su pequeña cuando entró en la habitación una cobriza agitada.

\- ¡Fate-chan! –dijo casi sin aliento.

\- ¿Nanoha?

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías hoy? –dijo acercándose a la rubia y su hija– Alicia-chan me lo acaba de decir.

\- Estaremos fuera. –dijo Linith para salir, junto a Rein y Carim, de la habitación.

\- No lo sabía. Alicia me llamó esta mañana y me pidió que pasara por aquí para recoger los resultados… –suspiró– Además, estabas trabajando…

\- Fate-chan… –tomó su mano y la acarició con el pulgar– No importa si estoy trabajando si se trata de ti. –la rubia se ruborizó.

\- Fate-mama, ¿os vais a casar? –preguntó con inocencia mirando a ambas.

\- ¡Vi…Vivio! ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –contestó la rubia totalmente roja.

\- Vivio… –la llamó la cobriza también totalmente roja– ¿Te… te gustaría que yo fuera tu mamá?

\- ¡Nanoha! –exclamó avergonzada la rubia.

\- Perdón por la interrupción. –dijo la persona que entró en la habitación– Pero es hora de que me lleve a Vivio. Tiene que cenar y acostarse para ir mañana a la escuela.

\- Está bien Carim. ¿Rein irá contigo?

\- No. Rein se quedará aquí con Linith. Hayate se ha ofrecido para quedarse con nosotras. –dijo un poco ruborizada.

\- ¿Hayate? –preguntó algo sorprendida para después sonreír– Carim. –la llamó con dulzura haciendo que la cobriza frunciera el ceño– Sé feliz. –y le sonrió haciendo que la oji celeste sonriera y abrazara a su amiga.

\- Gracias. –le susurró– Vendré mañana cuando lleve a Vivio a la escuela.

\- Está bien. Vivio, pórtate bien y sé buena con tía Carim y tía Hayate. –dijo haciendo ruborizar a su amiga.

\- Sí, Fate-mama. Te quiero mucho. –la abrazó y dio un beso en la mejilla para bajarse de la cama y tomar la mano de su tía Carim– Adiós, Nanoha-mama. –la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

\- Adiós, Vivio. –le sonrió dulcemente.

\- Nanoha… –la llamó la rubia– Deberías de irte tú también. Mañana tienes que trabajar.

\- Quiero quedarme contigo, Fate-chan. –hizo un puchero.

\- Se van a quedar Rein y Linith. Estaré bien.

\- De acuerdo, Fate-chan, pero mañana vendré a verte antes de la operación, ¿sí?

\- Bien.

\- Fate-chan… Cuando salgas de la operación y sepamos que todo haya ido bien, quisiera hablar contigo. No quiero decírtelo ahora porque no es el momento, pero cuando pase, hablemos.

\- Está bien, Nanoha. –suspiró.

\- Entonces me marcho ya, Fate-chan. Que descanses. –le dio un corto pero dulce beso– Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti, Nanoha. Hasta mañana.

La cobriza se marchó dejando a Linith y Rein al cuidado de Fate. La castaña y la peligris durmieron en los sillones que había en la habitación. Necesitaban estar descansadas para la mañana. Fate, en cambio, no podía dormir. Estaba nerviosa. No sólo por la operación. No podía dejar de pensar en que Vivio sentía mucho cariño por Nanoha, tanto que la llamó mamá. ¿Qué pasaría si se peleaban? No quería que su hija lo pasara mal. Seguía sin estar segura sobre su relación con la cobriza. ¿Qué eran? No habían hablado sobre eso y ninguna había pedido algo formal. Quizás eso era lo que quería hablar con ella. Suspiró y se removió un poco para intentar dejar de pensar y dormir. Mañana era un día largo. Tenía que estar preparada para lo que fuera que pudiera pasar.

La mañana llegó, y tal y como dijo Carim, llegó tras llevar a Vivio a la escuela. Hayate visitó a Fate también antes de la operación para desearle suerte y decirle que estaba en buenas manos. Nanoha también llegó, con Precia, antes de que se la llevaran junto a Alicia. Tras despedirse de todas, se la llevaron a quirófano. Empezaba la tortura para los familiares por la larga espera que suponía ese tipo de operación.

\- Fate. –le puso su mano en el hombro– Tranquila, todo irá bien. Te lo prometo.

\- Gracias, hermana. –le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que a la gemela mayor se le saltaran las lágrimas.

\- Bien. Empecemos ya. –dijo antes de que sucumbiera al llanto.

Pusieron a Fate la anestesia, y una vez que comprobaron que estaba completamente dormida y revisaron sus constantes, empezaron con la operación. Alicia había hecho muchas veces esa operación. Era pan comido, entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Tuvo que salir y respirar antes de empezar. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Una vez que se tranquilizó, entró de nuevo en el quirófano y comenzó la operación. Las horas pasaron muy lentas para los familiares que estaban esperando en la sala de espera. Carim recogió a Vivio de la escuela y volvieron juntas al hospital. Lindy también se presentó allí una vez que salió del despacho. Al cabo de unas 6 horas, Alicia salió del quirófano y se dirigió a la sala de espera.

\- ¡Alicia! –gritó su madre poniendo a todas en alerta.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó Linith.

\- Ha sido una operación muy larga. Todo ha ido tal y como estaba previsto. No hemos encontrado nada anormal. Todos los estudios fueron correctos, por lo que espero que haya recuperado la visión. Hoy se quedará en observación, por lo que deberíais de volver a casa. Relajaos y descansad. Volved mañana.

\- Pero yo quiero ver a Fate-mama y darle el beso de buenas noches. –dijo la pequeña de ojos bicolor.

\- Lo siento, Vivio. Hoy no podrás dárselo, pero te prometo que mañana se lo darás. –dijo la rubia poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña.

\- ¿Por qué eres igual que mi Fate-mama? –preguntó la niña.

\- Porque soy su hermana, Vivio.

\- ¿Hermana? ¿Quiere decir que Alicia es tía de Vivio? –la rubia asintió y la niña se tiró a sus brazos, sorprendiendo a la mayor.

\- Entonces Vivio le dará el beso de buenas noches a tía Alicia. –le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró para tomar la mano de Carim de nuevo.

\- Gracias, Vivio. –dijo la gemela– Esta noche se quedará en guardia mi madre. Si algo pasa, nos avisará de inmediato, pero podéis iros tranquilas. Todo ha ido bien.

\- Está bien. Nos iremos y volveremos mañana. –dijo la peligris.

Todas se fueron a casa. Lindy se despidió de su mujer. Alicia le dio las instrucciones y le pidió que, si algo iba mal, que la avisara lo más rápido posible. La peliacua y la rubia se marcharon a casa. Había sido un día agotador y la gemela mayor estaba deseando de llegar a casa para tomar una ducha e irse a dormir, y eso hizo nada más llegar.

…

\- Jefe… Las hemos encontrado.

\- Bien. Vigiladlas. –dijo para colgar el teléfono– Por fin os encuentro… Es hora de pagar por lo que me habéis causado…

* * *

**Siento la demora en subir el capítulo, pero desgraciadamente el trabajo y la familia no me permite ir más rápido. Pido paciencia. Y los que me conocen ya saben que yo SIEMPRE termino todas mis historias. Paciencia por favor.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. ¿Recuperará Fate la visión o se complicará algo? ¿Y qué están planeando los mafiosos que han estado buscando a la familia Testarossa? Muy pronto lo sabremos :)**

* * *

***_Oyoque: _**_Queda muy poco para que se resuelvan todas tus dudas._

**_*Enyun_**_** Ayala**:__ Gracias por el apoyo y tus palabras. Espero que la historia te enganche hasta el final._

**_*Danael:_**_ Exacto. Fate solo recordó por lo que escuchó en la oficina. En el próximo capítulo veremos si podrá recuperar su visión o no y si sirvió para recordar algo. Espero haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo._

_***Saizoh**: Tu mayor preocupación por los mafiosos... Ya están aquí. ¿Qué harán ahora? Muy pronto lo descubriremos. En cuanto a CinqueXGinga, estoy trabajando en ello. Ya sabes que me gusta complaceros porque sin vosotros no sería nada :)_

**_*UndefinedColorfull:_**_ In this chapter, I have tried to explain how Nanoha feels about Fate. If I'm honest, it was a bit difficult because of the plot, but I could write something about it. Little by little, I'll write more about her feelings. Nanoha has to answer some questions that the blonde will have. Please, be patient. As always, thank you for being there :)_

_***LostNeko120**: Aun así estoy trabajando en ello. Algo hay en mente... En los próximos capítulos veremos si es posible :)_


	11. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 10: Recuerdos**

Han pasado cinco días desde que Fate se operó. Linith se quedaba todas las noches con ella para que no estuviera sola. Carim llevaba a Vivio cada día a ver a su Fate-mama al salir de la escuela. Reinforce estaba ante un proyecto de gran envergadura y no podía ir tanto como quisiera, pero la llamaba todos los días. Nanoha la visitaba cada tarde al acabar su turno y se quedaba con ella hasta que Linith volvía.

– Fate-chan… –la llamó en un susurro la cobriza.

– Dime, Nanoha. –le contestó la rubia.

– ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería hablar contigo una vez que supiéramos que todo había salido bien? –la rubia asintió– Yo… no puedo esperar más. No importa el resultado… porque pase lo que pase, no va a cambiar mi forma de pensar.

– Habla claro, Nanoha. –dijo algo seria.

– Fate-chan… –la llamó nerviosa mientras se sentaba en la cama con la rubia– Yo… yo… qui…quisiera… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? –dijo de forma precipitosa y totalmente roja a pesar de que no la veía.

– ¿A qué te refieres, Nanoha? –preguntó algo confusa la rubia.

– Quiero que seamos una pareja de enamoradas. –la rubia se sorprendió un poco y no dijo nada– Fate-chan… –la llamó tomando una mano entre las suyas– Yo estoy locamente enamorada de ti. Quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase.

– Nanoha… –susurró.

– Sé que tienes una hija, pero no me importa. Os quiero a las dos. Vivio es una niña muy buena y cariñosa. Se nota que os queréis mucho. Quiero estar con vosotras. Quiero un hueco en vuestras vidas.

– …

– Cuando estoy contigo, siento una calidez que no sé cómo explicar. –continuó hablando– Me olvido de todo a mi alrededor y solo puedo verte a ti. Toda mi vida he sentido un vacío que nadie ha podido llenar… hasta que has llegado tú, y de un plumazo, ese vacío se esfumó. Cuando estoy contigo estoy completa, y cuando nos separamos, siento dolor aquí. –llevó la mano de la rubia a su corazón– Me duele cuando no estoy contigo, Fate-chan. –la rubia no sabía qué decir– Tienes una voz suave que quiero escuchar por el resto de mis días. Te quiero, Fate-chan. Recuperes la visión o no, te voy a seguir queriendo igual porque mis sentimientos van más allá de lo físico. He de reconocer que tienes un cuerpo de infarto. –la rubia se ruborizó– No quiero esperar a la noche de bodas para poder disfrutar de ti. –dijo de forma coqueta y haciendo que la rubia se pusiera más roja aun de lo que estaba– Nyahaha. –dio un corto beso a la rubia– Fate-chan… –la llamó con mucho amor.

– Nanoha… –susurró la rubia– Yo… –la interrumpió el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

– Perdón por la intromisión.

– Alicia-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó la cobriza.

– Hola Nanoha. No esperaba verte aquí a estas horas, pensé que ya estarías en casa… –la gemela menor se sintió un poco incómoda– Vine porque tengo que hablar con Fate.

– ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó algo asustada.

– Oh, nada. –respondió la gemela mayor– Es solo que ha llegado el momento de quitar esas vendas y volver a ver, Fate.

– …

– Vas a tener algo de molestia cuando te quite las vendas, así que es mejor hacerlo de noche para que no te moleste la luz del sol. Quiero que cierres los ojos mientras lo hago, ya que la luz está encendida. Una vez que te la quite, apagaré la luz y entonces abrirás los ojos lentamente, ¿entendido?

– Entendido. –respondió la rubia nerviosa.

La gemela mayor se sentó en una silla que había junto a la cama y empezó a retirar el vendaje que cubría sus ojos. Cuando lo retiró completamente, se levantó y apagó las luces.

– Bien, Fate, ha llegado el momento. Abre los ojos poco a poco. Una vez que los abras, parpadea un par de veces.

– Está bien.

La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente y lo veía todo oscuro. Parpadeó varias veces como dijo Alicia y empezó a ver dos figuras. Miró a la persona que se encontraba a su lado y pudo diferenciar unos ojos muy brillantes que la hipnotizaron desde el momento en el que los vio. Se quedó totalmente estática. No quería mirar a otro sitio que no fuera a esos ojos.

– Fate-chan… –susurró la cobriza al ver que la rubia no apartaba la vista de ella.

– Nanoha… –no dijo nada más.

– Fate. –la llamó Alicia haciendo que la gemela menor volteara a mirarla.

– Alicia… –y entonces sucedió, imágenes vinieron a su cabeza rápidamente. Su padre en el suelo rodeado de sangre, su hermana escondida en el baúl, la despedida de su madre, cómo se cayó al río…– Alicia… –la llamó de forma diferente haciendo que la doctora abriera los ojos en sorpresa.

– ¿Fate? –la llamó dudosa.

– Sí, hermana. –dijo para empezar a llorar.

– Puedes verme… –dijo la rubia para saltar a sus brazos mientras la gemela menor asentía– Fate, Fate, Fate… –no dejaba de nombrarla.

– Alicia… –la nombró suavemente– Gracias.

Después de unos minutos de lágrimas y abrazos, Alicia se separó de su hermana para avisarle de que llamaría a su familia, a las dos, para que vinieran enseguida. Fate le pidió que por favor no dijera nada, que quería darles una sorpresa. Alicia salió de la habitación dejando solas a Nanoha y Fate. Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos, hasta que Fate lo rompió.

– Nanoha… –la llamó.

– ¿Sí, Fate-chan? –dijo nerviosa.

– Mi madre tenía razón. Eres realmente hermosa. –la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se sonrojó– Aunque me hacía una idea, porque alguien con esa voz debía ser una persona hermosa, nunca imaginé que lo fueras tanto. Tienes unos ojos realmente hermosos. Y ahora que la luna entró en esta habitación, me pareces un ángel caído del cielo. –la cobriza se puso tan roja como un tomate.

– Fa…Fate…chan… –tartamudeó su nombre.

– Nanoha… –la volvió a llamar en un susurro– ¿Todo lo que me dijiste antes era cierto? –preguntó mirándola fijamente.

– ¿Eh? –se sorprendió al no esperar esa pregunta– Sí, Fate-chan. –respondió– Todo lo que te he dicho es cierto. –se acercó lentamente a la cama y se sentó junto a la rubia para tomar su mano– Estoy enamorada de ti. –un rubor encendió sus mejillas– Te quiero, Fate.

– ¿Por qué? Eres realmente hermosa, Nanoha. Puedes tener a quién quieras. Seguro que tienes a muchos y muchas que andan tras de ti.

– Me da igual si hay alguien tras de mí. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti. –le acarició la mejilla– Fate-chan… si no quieres aceptarme, solo dilo. Comprenderé tus motivos. –sonrió tristemente y se levantó de la cama– Decidas lo que decidas, lo respeto.

– Nanoha. –la rubia la tomó de la mano– No te vayas, por favor. –la atrajo hacia ella y le robó un beso– Tú también me gustas, Nanoha. Con tu voz me enamoraste, y ahora que puedo verte, quiero perderme en tu mirada siempre.

– Fate-chan… –se sonrojó.

– Sí, Nanoha. Quiero ser tu novia. –la cobriza se lanzó a los brazos de su ahora novia y la besó.

Se estuvieron besando y abrazando por unos minutos hasta que el teléfono de Nanoha sonó. Ésta lo tomó y vio que era su madre. Se disculpó con Fate y salió de la habitación para hablar tranquilamente ya que la familia de la rubia estaba a punto de llegar. La oji borgoña suspiró y se preparó para lo que vendría ahora. Se levantó de la cama y fue a tomar algo de agua. En ese momento, Alicia entró en la habitación con una muy agitada Precia. Fate quedó estática y se giró lentamente para ver a su madre biológica. Era tal y como la recordaba.

– ¡Fate! –la llamó aun agitada– ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntaba preocupada y acercándose a ella– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntaba mientras la tomaba por los brazos– Fate, dime, ¿qué sientes? ¿qué te duele? –la rubia no pudo evitar reír levemente y algunas lágrimas salieron sin poder evitarlo– Fate, ¿qué te pasa?

– … –la rubia negó– No es nada, mamá. –la peligris abrió los ojos en sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la había llamado como hacía cuando era pequeña.

– Fate… –la peligris empezó a llorar.

– No llores, mamá. –le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas– Estoy bien, mamá.

– Tú… me recuerdas…

– … –la rubia asintió– No solo te recuerdo, mamá… –sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¡Puedes verme! –gritó emocionada y abrazó a su hija fuertemente mientras daba besos en su cabeza y frente.

Precia no podía creérselo, había recuperado a su hija después de tantos años. Meses buscándola para luego renunciar a ella y hacerse a la idea de que estaba muerta… ¿Para qué? Para, al cabo de los años, comprobar que había sobrevivido y que la tenía en sus brazos. Jamás imaginó que eso volvería a pasar. Jamás imaginó que recuperaría a su hija ni mucho menos, que la volvería a abrazar. Precia apretó un poco más el abrazo.

– Mamá… –la llamó– No puedo respirar. –la peligris deshizo el abrazo.

– Lo siento, hija. –decía avergonzada.

– No pasa nada, mamá. –le sonrió como siempre hizo– ¿Dónde está Lindy? Ya quiero poner cara a la mujer que robó tu corazón y que te hizo volver a sonreír.

– Hija… ¿no te molesta?

– No, mamá. ¿Cómo podría estar molesta con alguien que te ha hecho sonreír después de lo que hemos pasado y con quien ha hecho posible que nos volvamos a encontrar? –su madre no dejaba de llorar y la rubia le hizo señas para que fuera a buscar a Lindy y eso hizo.

– Hola, Fate. –dijo la peliacua al entrar en la habitación– ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Hola, Lindy-san. –saludó la rubia– Así que tú eres la responsable de que mi madre sonría así. –la peliacua se sorprendió– Solo te diré una cosa, Lindy. Como hagas llorar a mi madre una sola vez, será lo último que hagas, ¿lo entendiste? –la peliacua se asustó un poco.

– S…sí, lo entendí. –respondió.

– Lindy-san… –la rubia se acercó a ella– Gracias. Gracias por cuidar de mi madre y hacerla feliz y gracias por reunirnos de nuevo. Te estaré eternamente agradecida.

– No hay de qué, Fate. –sonrió.

– Mamá, ¿fue su sonrisa lo que te enamoró, no es así? –la peligris se ruborizó.

– Tú… ¿puedes volver a ver? –la peliacua sonrió y abrazó a la rubia– ¡Precia! Nuestra familia ha crecido mucho.

– Sí, Lindy. –la peligris decía alegre sin dejar de llorar.

– Fate, solo te diré que nunca vayas a su despacho… –dijo pícaramente su gemela mayor.

– ¿Por qué? –miró a su madre y a su ahora, tercera mamá y vio que estaban rojas como tomates– ¿Mamá? –le preguntó a la peligris, pero ésta volvió la cara.

– ¡Fate! –gritó la castaña que entró en la habitación junto a una peligris y dos rubias.

– Mamá… –corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

– ¿Fate? –preguntó sorprendida la castaña– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? –la tomó por el rostro y la hizo mirarla, obteniendo como resultado un brillo especial en los ojos.

– Mamá… Gracias por todo. –miró a su hermana– Rein, gracias por encontrarme ese día. –intercaló la mirada entre su madre y hermana– Gracias por recogerme, por cuidarme, por protegerme, por darme todo, por… amarme. –decía con lágrimas– Os quiero. –miró a la rubia que tenía a su hija sostenida de una mano– Carim… gracias por ser mi mejor amiga, por estar ahí. Gracias a ti estoy aquí, con toda mi familia unida, porque tú fuiste la que me dio ánimos y fuerzas para aceptar esa propuesta de Lindy-san. Gracias, amiga.

– Fate… –susurró la rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos– ¿Por qué suena todo a despedida?

– ¿Fate-mama está bien? –sonó la vocecita de una pequeña.

– ¡Vivio! –buscó a la niña y la cargó en brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo– Fate-mama está muy bien. ¿Sabes? Vivio tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.

– ¿Fate-mama puede verme? –preguntó la niña con inocencia y colocando sus manitas en las mejillas de su mamá.

– Sí, Vivio. Puedo verte. –besó su frente– Mamá, Rein, Carim… por fin os puedo ver.

– ¡Fate! –gritaron las tres al unísono y corrieron a abrazarla.

– ¿Eeeeeehhhh? ¡Carim! ¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó una castaña que entraba en la habitación con la cobriza.

– Hayate… –dijo la oji celeste ruborizada– Fate… –la interrumpió la rubia.

– Hayate… –la rubia se acercó a la castaña con Vivio en brazos– No pienso dejar que le hagas daño a Carim. Es mi mejor amiga y la quiero muchísimo. Hazle cualquier cosa y te faltará mundo para esconderte. –amenazó haciendo que la castaña tragara saliva.

– Fate-chan… –la llamó la cobriza– ¿Debo preocuparme por Carim? Por la forma en que la has defendido parece algo más que una amiga. –suspiró la cobriza.

– ¡Nanoha! No, ¿cómo dices eso? –dijo la rubia ruborizada.

– Está bien, está bien. Esto se está yendo de nuestras manos. –habló la gemela menor– Se acabó la visita por hoy. Id a casa y descansar. Mañana le haremos unas pruebas a Fate, y, si todo está bien, podrá ir a casa. Así que quiero que descanse lo que queda de noche. Demasiadas emociones por hoy.

Todas se despidieron de Fate y se marcharon. La rubia bebió agua y se relajó en la cama hasta el día siguiente, bien temprano, que vino Alicia para hacerle unas pruebas. Todo fue correcto, por lo que le dio el alta.

– Bien, Fate. Puedes irte a casa. –le sonrió su hermana.

– Gracias, Alicia. –la abrazó– Iré a darle una sorpresa a mi hija. –dijo emocionada.

Fate se cambió de ropa y se marchó. Se subió a un taxi y fue a casa a darle la sorpresa a su hija. Entró en la casa muy lentamente, donde encontró a su madre en la cocina preparando el desayuno y Carim y Rein estaban esperando en la mesa. Fate subió a la habitación de su hija sin que se dieran cuenta. Abrió muy despacio la puerta y se acercó a la cama al comprobar que Vivio aun dormía. Se sentó al filo de la cama y acarició su cabello. La niña se removió un poco y abrió los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces y se talló los ojitos para luego abrirlos en sorpresa.

– ¡Fate-mama! –gritó emocionada y la abrazó fuertemente.

– Hola, preciosa. Fate-mama está aquí y no se irá más. –le sonrió– ¿Has dormido bien? –la niña asintió pero sin separarse de los brazos de su madre– ¿Vamos a desayunar?

– ¡Sí! –gritó eufóricamente.

Fate cargó a su hija en brazos y bajaron a la cocina donde se encontraban hablando las tres. La rubia hizo señas a su hija para que no hiciera ruido y se acercaron lentamente.

– ¡Buenos días! –gritó la rubia haciendo que se sobresaltaran todas.

– ¡Fate! –dijeron al unísono.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó su hermana– ¿Por qué no has llamado para que te fuéramos a buscar?

– Vine a daros una sorpresa.

– Fate-mama vino a despertarme, abuela Linith.

– Menuda sorpresa nos has dado, hija. –dijo la castaña– ¿Te encuentras bien? –la rubia asintió– Entonces siéntate. Vamos a desayunar todas juntas.

– ¡Sí! –gritó la niña aun en brazos de su madre hasta que sonó su teléfono y tuvo que dejarla en el suelo.

– ¿Lindy-san?

– ¡Fate! –gritó alterada– Llama a tu familia, tienen que salir de la casa ahora mismo. Estoy llamando a Carim y no responde. ¡Rápido!

– Lindy-san, ¿qué pasa?

– ¡Los mafiosos os han encontrado! Acabo de mandar a mis detectives a su domicilio, pero tienes que avisarlas. –la rubia quedó estática.

– Por fin te encontré, Testarossa. –dijo un hombre canoso que había entrado en la casa.

– ¡Fate, Fate! –se escuchaba gritar a la peliacua al otro lado de la línea.

– Tú… tú mataste a mi padre… –dijo la rubia colocándose delante de su hija.

– Y tú mataste a mi hijo. –dijo furioso y apuntándola con un arma.

– No dispares, por favor. Déjalas ir. Ellas no tienen culpa de nada.

– De aquí no se irá nadie. Las mataré una a una delante de tus narices. Mataré a todas las personas que son importantes para ti, y cuando las hayas visto morir a todas, te mataré a ti lentamente.

– Fate-mama. –la llamó la niña con miedo.

– Tranquila, Vivio. Todo irá bien. –la obligó a colocarse tras de su familia.

– Si le tocas el pelo a cualquier persona que sea importante para mí, te juro por el cielo que será lo último que hagas. –amenazó la rubia.

– Qué miedo. –bufó el canoso.

– Perdón por la intromisión. La puerta estaba abierta. –dijo la cobriza al entrar– Alicia me dijo que Fate-chan... –se calló al ver la situación.

– Prepárate, Testarossa. –dijo para escuchar un disparo.

– ¡Nooooo! –se escuchó gritar a la familia.

– ¡Nanohaaaaa! –gritó la rubia.

* * *

**Pido disculpas por el retraso, pero el trab****ajo me tenía totalmente ocupada.**

**Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y que os guste el capítulo. Ya solo quedan uno o dos capítulos. Se acerca el final.**

**Disculpadme también que esta vez no conteste vuestros comentarios, pero realmente no tengo tiempo. Os prometo que en el próximo capítulo os contestaré a todos. **

**Muchas gracias, y hasta la próxima 😀**


	12. Final

**AVISO IMPORTANTE! Cambio de categoría por contener contenido sexual no apto para menores. **

**La canción usada no me pertenece, yo solo la tomé prestada. Christina Aguilera "Hurt"**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: "Final"**

– Si le tocas el pelo a cualquier persona que sea importante para mí, te juro por el cielo que será lo último que hagas. –amenazó la rubia.

– Qué miedo. –bufó el canoso.

– Perdón por la intromisión. La puerta estaba abierta. –dijo la cobriza al entrar– Alicia-chan me dijo que Fate-chan… –se calló al ver la situación.

– Prepárate, Testarossa. –dijo para escuchar un disparo.

– ¡Nooooo! –se escuchó gritar a la familia.

– ¡Nanohaaaaa! –gritó la rubia.

– ¡Fate-chan! –gritó la cobriza.

– Nanoha, ¿estás bien? –se incorporó un poco para ver a su novia– Nanoha… –abrió los ojos como platos– Estás… sangrando… –dijo asustada.

– ¿Qué? –se asustó la cobriza y se miró las manos– Fa…Fate…chan… –la miró preocupada– No, no soy yo… Eres tú…

La rubia se incorporó rápido y se colocó delante de Nanoha para protegerla. Su vista se volvió algo borrosa mientras su mano se posaba en su brazo para intentar detener la hemorragia. Distinguió como su familia gritaba horrorizada mientras Reinforce empujaba a Carim, Linith y Vivio para sacarlas de esa habitación. Nanoha la llamaba, pero Fate no respondía. La rubia miró hacia el mafioso.

– Estúpida Testarossa… ¡Siempre tienes que torcer mis planes! Está bien, si quieres morir tú primero, así será. –la apuntó con el arma.

– Deja que Nanoha se marche. –volvió a pedir clemencia.

– Tu familia habrá huido, pero los encontraré y mataré uno a uno. Es obvio que esa chica a la que proteges es alguien importante para ti, así que también morirá. –la cobriza se tensó– Acabaré contigo, después mataré a esa chica, luego a tu madre y hermana y por último a tu hija. –la rubia abrió los ojos como platos.

El odio inundó sus sentidos al pensar en la remota idea de que pudieran hacerle algo a Vivio. Esa niña lo era todo para ella. Jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño. Ya sufrió mucho antes de rescatarla.

– Nanoha. –susurró– Por favor, cuando cuente tres, sal de aquí. No mires atrás. –le sonrió con dulzura.

– No, Fate-chan. No me iré de aquí si no es contigo. –empezó a sollozar– No me marcharé. Te amo. No quiero estar en un sitio donde no estés tú. –la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar la confesión.

– Nanoha… –suavizó la mirada– Iré tras de ti.

– ¿Me lo prometes?

– Te lo prometo. Solo no mires atrás y corre con todas tus fuerzas. –la cobriza asintió– ¡Tres! –gritó la rubia.

Nanoha hizo lo que Fate le había pedido y corrió hacia la puerta por donde había entrado y no miró atrás. Por su lado, Fate se abalanzó sobre el mafioso para intentar quitarle el arma y esperar a que llegara la policía. Gracias a que estuvo ciega, su oído estaba muy agudizado y pudo escuchar las sirenas acercándose. Tenía que hacer tiempo hasta que llegaran. Siguieron forcejeando hasta que cayeron al suelo, donde se escuchó un disparo seguido de otro.

Nanoha miró hacia atrás al escuchar los disparos, esperando encontrarse a Fate, pero eso no pasó. Detuvo su carrera y se giró para comprobar que la rubia no estaba a su lado ni en ningún sitio.

– ¡Fate-chaaaaaan! –gritó exasperada y con lágrimas empezando a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Los detectives de Lindy Harlaown, Signum y Ginga, entraron en la casa y vieron despavoridas a la rubia desangrándose en el suelo.

– No te muevas o te vuelo los sesos. –amenazó Signum.

– Os puedo volar la cabeza a las dos sin que os dé tiempo de reaccionar. –dijo el mafioso con una sonrisa de medio lado.

– Ríndete. Estarás rodeado en un minuto. –dijo Ginga.

Fate, quien se encontraba en el suelo semi inconsciente, tomó sus últimas fuerzas y se incorporó para golpear al mafioso y quitarle el arma. Las detectives corrieron en su ayuda y atraparon al mafioso.

– Sabes que mientras esté vivo, te buscaré, encontraré y no pararé hasta matar a toda tu familia y a ti. –se rió– Os mandaré con tu padre. –rió más fuerte.

– Eso jamás pasará. –dijo una peliacua, que entró en la casa, justo antes de disparar a la cabeza del mafioso y matándolo en el acto– Nadie hará daño a mi familia. –sentenció.

– ¿Lindy…san? –fue lo último que pudo pronunciar la rubia antes de caer al suelo inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre.

Signum, Ginga y Lindy corrieron a su lado para comprobar sus heridas. La peli rosa detective cargó a la rubia en sus brazos y salió de la casa para montarla en el vehículo y llevarla al hospital antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Nanoha llegó corriendo a la casa y se encontró con esa escena.

– No, no, no, no… ¡Fate-chan! –gritó.

Se acercó para ayudar a la detective. Se subió al auto y presionó la herida para intentar evitar que saliera más sangre.

– Fate-chan, por favor, resiste. No me dejes sola. Por favor, Fate-chan. –decía una y otra vez con una profunda tristeza– Te amo, Fate-chan.

Al llegar al hospital, se la llevaron a quirófano rápidamente. Nanoha no dejaba de llorar y de caminar de un lado hacia otro. Minutos más tarde, llegó toda la familia de Fate, quienes habían podido escapar, sanas y salvas. Alicia, al ver a Nanoha, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

– Nanoha, todo irá bien. Fate es muy fuerte. No se dejará vencer por esto…

…

– ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntaba una rubia un poco confusa al encontrarse delante de un piano.

– Hija… –la rubia se tensó, pero volteó rápidamente al escuchar esa voz.

– Padre… –susurró.

– Hija mía, como has crecido… Ha pasado tanto tiempo. –se acercaba lentamente a la rubia.

– ¿Estoy muerta, padre? –preguntó no queriendo saber la respuesta.

– Solo tú puedes decidir eso, Fate. –sonrió– Está en tus manos el volver o el venir conmigo, con nosotros. –señaló hacia un hombre que se encontraba detrás de él.

– Hola, Fate. –se presentó el hombre– Soy Clyde Harlaown.

– Padre… –comenzó a llorar.

…

– ¡Lindy! ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntaba una agitada peligris– ¿Estás bien? –la abrazó fuertemente al llegar a sus brazos.

– Precia… –la envolvió en sus brazos transmitiendo su amor por ella– Estoy bien. Ya todo ha terminado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó alejando un poco el rostro.

– El mafioso que ordenó asesinar a tu esposo está muerto. Nunca más nos molestará.

– ¿Qué? –abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Pero, ¿cómo? –preguntó confusa.

– Lo he matado yo. –dijo la peliacua mirando fijamente a su esposa.

– ¿Qué? –dijo en un susurro.

– Siempre habéis estado en vigilancia, Precia. No podía permitir que hiciera daño a mi familia, aunque he llegado un poco tarde. –bajó la cabeza y en ese entonces se dio cuenta la peligris que no veía a su hija.

– ¿Dónde está Fate? –gritó nerviosa– ¡Lindy! ¿Dónde está mi hija?

– Lo siento, Precia. –apretó los puños– No llegué a tiempo.

– No, no, no. –cayó de rodillas al suelo.

– Precia… –la peliacua se puso a la altura de su esposa– Es una chica muy fuerte, lo sabes. Seguro que todo saldrá bien.

– Tú… –miró enfurecida a su esposa– Sabías que nos tenían vigiladas y no nos dijiste nada. –dio una bofetada– ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Lindy? –comenzó a llorar.

– Lo siento, Precia. –bajó la mirada.

…

– Y bien, hija. ¿Has decidido qué harás? El tiempo se está acabando. Es hora de la decisión final.

– Padre… Yo… –se calló durante unos segundos y lo miró con ilusión y amor.

…

– Familiares de Fate T. Zwei. –llamó una rubia doctora.

– ¡Shamal! –gritaron Alicia, Precia y Nanoha al unísono mientras toda la familia se acercaba.

– Hemos podido detener la hemorragia y sacar las balas de su cuerpo, pero llegó en un estado de inconsciencia… –se calló.

– ¿Qué quieres decir, Shamal? –preguntó nerviosa la gemela mayor.

– No sabemos si despertará… –bajó la cabeza.

– ¿Qué? –dijo la castaña madre.

– Puede ser que despierte en unas horas, mañana, en unos días, una semana, meses… o nunca… No puedo daros una respuesta. No sabemos qué pasa. Todo está bien, pero no muestra signos de despertar. Lo siento mucho. Os avisaré cuando podáis entrar a verla.

Toda la familia quedó en shock. No podían entenderlo tampoco. Todo había salido bien. ¿Por qué no iba a despertar? Todas volvieron a sentarse. No podían hacer otra cosa… solo esperar a que Fate abriera los ojos. Nanoha no podía dejar de llorar. Las imágenes de Fate corriendo hacia ella para salvarla y recibiendo aquel disparo por ella no dejaban de recorrer su mente. Fate le prometió que la seguiría, ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpida en creer que haría eso? Era obvio que ella distraería al mafioso mientras la cobriza corría a un lugar seguro. No podía dejar de recordar el momento en el que escuchó los disparos, miró hacia atrás y no se encontró a su amada. La invadió el pánico. El solo imaginarse que no volvería a ver esos hermosos ojos. Y el verla en brazos de Signum toda ensangrentada, era la peor imagen que su mente recordaba. Esa no podía ser la última imagen que tuviera de su amada rubia. Se levantó de golpe y se perdió por los pasillos del hospital. No aguantaba tanta angustia y dolor. Sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería.

…

– Lo siento, papá. –le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa– Te quiero, papá, pero ahora soy madre. Vivio me necesita. No puedo dejarla sola.

– Lo sé, hija. –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella– Cuidaros mucho. Dile a tu madre que siento haberos dejado de aquella forma y que me hace muy feliz que haya rehecho su vida con Lindy. Dile a tu hermana y madre que las quiero mucho. –la rubia abrazó a su padre sin dejar de llorar– Sé muy feliz, Fate. –besó su frente y se alejó.

– Padre…

– Dile a Lindy que yo también soy feliz viendo como Precia le ha devuelto la vida e ilusión. Dile a Chrono que estoy orgulloso de él. Dile que los quiero y que sean felices.

– Es hora de volver, hija. Tu tiempo aquí se ha agotado.

– ¡Padre!¡Clyde! –gritó y se despertó.

Miró hacia los lados, pero no había nadie alrededor. Algunas lágrimas furtivas recorrieron sus mejillas al recordar a su padre. Se incorporó poco a poco hasta que un dolor se hizo presente en su abdomen. Colocó su mano sobre éste y siguió irguiéndose. Se puso en pie y caminó unos pasos hasta que la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una cobriza totalmente destrozada. La cobriza no se dio cuenta de que su rubia estaba despierta, ni mucho menos en pie. Estaba más ocupada en evitar que las enfermeras y doctores la vieran entrar en la habitación.

– Nanoha… –susurró la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella y ésta dio un salto del susto.

– Fa…Fate-chan… –dijo sorprendida.

– Nanoha… –la rubia sonrió al ver a su novia en perfectas condiciones– Gracias al cielo que estás bien. –dijo y la abrazó fuertemente.

– Fate-chan… –la cobriza estaba en shock.

– Nanoha…

– ¡Fate-chan! –gritó al salir de su estado de shock y le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad y comenzó a llorar.

– Nanoha… no llores. Estoy aquí. –le decía la rubia para tranquilizarla.

– ¡Idiota! –le dijo enfadada– ¿En qué diablos pensabas? ¡Me prometiste que vendrías tras de mí! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado? –empezó a bajar el tono de voz– Yo no sé qué habría sido de mí sin ti a mi lado… –dijo quebrada.

– Nanoha… –dijo acariciando sus mejillas y eliminando de paso las lágrimas que la recorrían– Lo siento, pero debía salvar a mi familia. Tú eres mi familia ahora también. Tenía que protegerte. –la miró fijamente– Te amo, Nanoha. –la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

– Yo también te amo, Fate-chan. –le dijo para después besarla con mucho cariño.

Tras ese beso, Nanoha salió corriendo a la sala de espera para avisar a todas. Cuando lo contó, nadie se lo creía, pero al verla correr de nuevo para la habitación y tan feliz, la siguieron. Al llegar a la habitación, se encontraron a la rubia sentada en la cama y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a todas sanas y salvas. Vivio se hizo espacio entre los mayores y se puso en primera fila.

– ¡Vivio! –gritó la rubia e hincó las rodillas en el suelo abriendo los brazos para recibir a su hija.

– ¡Fate-mama! –se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a llorar.

– Estoy aquí, Vivio. –besó su cabeza– Todo ha pasado ya. –miró hacia su familia– Mamás… –las llamó– ¿Estáis bien? –todas asintieron mientras lágrimas caían– Lindy… –se puso en pie con su hija en brazos.

– Fate, debes descansar. –le dijo su hermana.

– Alicia, ¿te importaría cargar a Vivio un momento? –la gemela se sorprendió, pero cargó a su sobrina en brazos mientras Fate se dirigía a la peliacua– Lin… Mamá… –la peliacua abrió los ojos como platos– Espero que no te importe que te llame así…

– Fate… –dijo la peliacua aun sorprendida– Me haría muy feliz que lo hicieras. –le sonrió.

– Gracias. Gracias por proteger a nuestra familia. Gracias por deshacerte de la persona que tanto daño hizo a nuestras familias. –la abrazó.

– Fate… –le devolvió el abrazo– Siento no haber llegado antes… Por mi culpa acabaste aquí. –la peligris miraba la escena con un poco de pena por haber tratado a su esposa así.

– No, Lindy-mama. Si no hubiera sido por tu investigación, no habríamos sabido que él estaba aquí y hacia donde se dirigía y habría sido mucho peor. Gracias. –hizo señas a sus mamás para que se acercaran– ¡Soy la chica más afortunada del mundo! –gritó de repente– Ahora tengo tres mamás a las que quiero mucho. –dijo y abrazó a las tres a la vez

– Fate… –dijeron sus tres madres al unísono.

– Bien, y ahora, ¡volvamos a casa! –dijo la rubia de nuevo.

– De eso nada, jovencita. –dijo su castaña madre.

– Nadie te ha dado el alta. –dijo la peligris.

– No saldrás de aquí hasta que no estés recuperada totalmente. –se unió la peliacua.

– ¿Qué? –dijo la rubia.

– Creo que no pensaste en la desventaja de tener tres madres, Fate. –dijo Carim riéndose.

Todas empezaron a reírse. Nanoha ayudó a su novia a recostarse de nuevo en la cama. Vivio no dudó en subirse a la cama y acurrucarse en los brazos de su madre hasta que se durmió. Estuvieron acompañando a Fate hasta que llegó la noche y se marcharon Carim junto a Hayate, Reinforce se llevó a Vivio y a su madre Linith, quedando en la habitación Precia, Alicia, Lindy y Nanoha. Ésta última dijo que se quedaría en la noche para vigilar que no hiciera ninguna tontería. Estuvieron toda la noche abrazadas y durmiendo plácidamente.

…

Han pasado cuatro meses desde el incidente y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Reinforce seguía en la sucursal situada en Uminari. Carim y Fate seguían trabajando junto a Lindy. Linith seguía siendo profesora de música en la universidad de la misma ciudad. Vivio estaba muy feliz en su escuela porque había conocido a una niña muy tímida y que le caía muy bien llamada Einhart. Precia, Alicia y Nanoha seguían con su trabajo en el hospital, pero ahora más felices por tener a Fate en sus vidas.

Una tarde, Fate junto a Vivio, fueron a buscar a Nanoha al hospital. La cobriza se puso muy feliz al verlas allí. De hecho, ella quería verlas porque tenía que presentarles a alguien.

– ¡Fate-chan! ¡Vivio! –gritó agitando su mano mientras corría hacia ellas.

– ¡Nanoha-mama! –gritó la pequeña mientras corría en su encuentro.

– ¿Cómo te portaste Vivio? ¿Qué tal en la escuela? –le preguntaba la cobriza mientras la cargaba en brazos y se dirigía hacia la rubia con ella en brazos.

– Vivio fue una niña muy buena. ¡Vivio es muy lista! –dijo alzando sus bracitos.

– Claro que sí. Vivio es una niña muy lista y responsable. –sonrió su cobriza madre– Hola, Fate-chan. –dijo con una sonrisa.

– Hola, Nanoha. –le dio un beso.

– Gracias por venir a recogerme. La verdad es que os echaba mucho de menos. –abrazó a su novia e hija.

– Nanoha… –la llamó en un suspiro la rubia.

– Bien, pues ya que estáis aquí, tenéis que acompañarme a un lugar. Tenéis que conocer a alguien.

– ¿Ah sí? –preguntó la rubia– ¿A quién?

– Es una sorpresa, Fate-chan. ¡Vamos! –dijo efusivamente mientras se dirigía al coche.

Al llegar al vehículo, se subieron y pusieron rumbo a la dirección que le indicó la cobriza. Al llegar, la rubia se dio cuenta de que era una pastelería.

– ¿Nanoha? –preguntó confusa la rubia.

– ¿Me acompañáis? –preguntó nerviosa mientras salía del vehículo seguida de las dos rubias.

Nanoha tomó la mano de su novia, mientras que la pequeña tomó la mano de su rubia madre. Juntas se dirigieron hacia el local. Al llegar a la puerta, en el letrero ponía "cerrado", aun así, Nanoha entró jalando a Fate para que entrara. Al entrar, un tintineo dio el aviso de que alguien había irrumpido en el local sin permiso. No tardó mucho en salir una señora de pelo cobrizo y ojos zafiro como Nanoha. Al verlas, una sonrisa cálida ilustró su rostro. Fate quedó estática y parpadeó varias veces al verla. Era como ver a Nanoha con unos años más. El mismo pelo, mismos ojos y una sonrisa tan cálida como la cobriza.

– ¡Nanoha! No me avisaste que vendrías hoy. –dijo alegre la señora mientras se acercaba.

– Mamá… –dijo la cobriza mientras abrazaba a la señora– Aproveché que me fueron a buscar al hospital.

– ¿Mamá? –preguntó la rubia.

– Hola. –saludó la cobriza mayor– Tú debes de ser Fate-chan. –la rubia se sorprendió– Yo soy Momoko Takamachi, madre de Nanoha y tu suegra. –rió y guiñó un ojo mientras las dos chicas se ruborizaban.

– Mucho gusto, Takamachi-san. –saludó educadamente la rubia.

– Por favor, llámame solo Momoko. –le sonrió con esa calidez al igual que Nanoha– Y tú debes de ser la pequeña Vivio. –dijo mirando a la niña que no soltaba el agarre con su madre– Hola Vivio. Eres una niña muy guapa.

– Gracias. –dijo tímidamente y la cobriza mayor sonrió.

– ¡Nanoha, hija! Que bien que has venido. –dijo un hombre de la edad de su madre, que salía de lo que parecía ser la cocina.

– ¡Papá! –gritó la cobriza mientras corría hacia él para abrazarlo.

– Hola, mi niña. ¿Cómo has estado? Hacía tiempo que no venías por aquí. –el hombre levantó la vista– Oh, vienes con una amiga. –la rubia se tensó.

– Papá… –lo llamó nerviosa mientras se acercaba a la rubia y la tomaba de la mano– Ella es Fate-chan, mi pareja. –apretó el agarre– Y esta niña tan guapa es Vivio, su hija y ahora también mía. –dijo con una sonrisa y mirando a su novia e hija, haciendo que la rubia le devolviera el gesto.

– Encantada de conocerle, señor. –le tendió la mano– Soy Fate Testarossa Zwei Harlaown. –rió ella misma por el nombre tan largo.

– Yo soy Shiro Takamachi. –aceptó la mano ofrecida– Así que tú eres la novia de mi pequeña… –la rubia se tensó– Sí que tienes buenos gustos, hija… –rió.

– ¡Papá! ¡Shiro! –gritaron su hija y esposa, haciendo que el hombre riera más.

– Hola Vivio. ¿Sabes? Ahora yo soy tu abuelo. –decía mientras se ponía a la altura de la de ojos bicolor– ¿Quieres un pastelito? –a la niña le brillaron los ojos y se tiró a los brazos del padre de la cobriza.

– ¡Sí! –gritó eufórica– Quiero un pastel, abuelo. Gracias.

– ¿Para mí no hay abrazo? –dijo con falsa tristeza la cobriza mayor.

– No estés triste, abuela. –dijo la niña estirando sus bracitos en dirección a donde se encontraba la cobriza mayor– Te daré un abrazo. –sonrió y abrazó a su abuela una vez que la cargó.

– Vivio es una niña muy dulce y cariñosa. Vamos a por ese delicioso pastelito. –dijo Momoko y se dirigieron a la cocina a por un pastel.

– Siento esto, Fate-chan. –dijo la cobriza poniéndose frente a su novia– Si te decía la verdad, hubieras huido. Eres muy valiente, pero te ha costado conocer a tus suegros. –rió.

– Nanoha… –tomó su mano– Siento que no hayamos venido antes. Tenía algo de miedo. –bajó la mirada.

– Ven conmigo, Fate-chan. –la guio hacia una mesa que se encontraba junto a la ventana y se sentaron– ¿Miedo por qué, Fate-chan?

– Nanoha… –seguía con la mirada baja– Todo esto ha ido muy rápido. En muy poco tiempo pasamos de ser extrañas a pareja. –suspiró– Antes era ciega, pero ahora puedo ver, y veo que mi hermana y yo somos iguales. Veo también la relación que os une. –la miró a los ojos– No quiero pensar que soy un reemplazo. –bajó la mirada y la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

– ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? ¿Piensas que estoy contigo por el parecido físico? ¿Piensas que me confesé a tu hermana y me rechazó? –la rubia no decía nada– Siento que tengas esa opinión de mí, Fate-chan. –dijo con tristeza– Pero te equivocas… –la rubia subió la mirada– No he estado nunca enamorada de Alicia ni de nadie. Nunca he estado con nadie. Mi corazón me dijo que debía de esperar a mi persona especial. Yo me enamoré de ti a primera vista y eso solo puede significar que tú fuiste mi amor en otra vida. –le sonrió con ternura– Te amo, Fate-chan. Quiero estar contigo por el resto de mis días. Quiero que seas tú la única que me bese y me haga suya. –se ruborizaron las dos– Quiero ser el amor de tu vida como tú lo eres ya para mí.

– Nanoha… –susurró la rubia antes de levantarse de su asiento, dirigirse a la cobriza y besarla intentando transmitirle todo su amor– Te amo, Nanoha. Para toda la eternidad.

…

Ha pasado un año desde el día en el que obtuvieron la venganza por la muerte de Leonardo Testarossa y Clyde Harlaown. El juicio fue rápido y fácil de ganar, ya que fue en defensa propia y el asesino se encontraba en un hogar que no era el suyo.

Fate y Nanoha, a los seis meses de estar juntas, decidieron mudarse y empezar una nueva vida juntas junto a la pequeña Vivio, quien estaba muy feliz con su Nanoha-mama.

Hoy habían invitado a su nueva casa, a toda la familia. De vez en cuando hacían cenas familiares porque les gustaba estar rodeadas de sus familias. Ya lo tenían todo preparado y estaban sentadas en el jardín esperando mientras veían a Vivio jugar con Arf.

– Nanoha… –la llamó la rubia mientras la tomaba de la mano– ¿Sabes por qué soy feliz? –la cobriza la miró expectante por saber su respuesta– Porque te encontré. –la cobriza abrió los ojos sorprendida y un rubor tiñó sus mejillas– Nanoha… –la volvió a llamar entrelazando sus manos y dándole un pequeño jalón para darle un tierno beso– Te amo. –la cobriza se perdió en su mirada.

– Y yo a ti, Fate-chan. No sabes cuánto. –la miró completamente enamorada.

…

Una vez que llegaron sus familiares, estuvieron hablando y riendo. Los padres de Nanoha se llevaban muy bien con su familia, lo que la hizo tremendamente feliz. Cuando Momoko supo de la historia de Fate, se sorprendió muchísimo y lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que sufrió esa chica antes de llegar al punto donde se encontraba ahora.

Después de la cena, algunos estuvieron bailando al son de la música. Otros se sentaron en el sofá para seguir hablando y riendo. Fate, sin que se diera cuenta nadie excepto Nanoha, salió de la sala donde se encontraban y se dirigió a la sala donde tenía su piano. Se sentó y tocó varias notas para después suspirar y empezar a tocar y cantar.

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**__ (Parece que fue ayer cuando vi tu cara)_

_**You told me how proud you were but I walked away**__ (me contaste lo orgulloso que estabas pero me alejé)_

_**If only I knew what I know today **__(si solo supiera lo que sé hoy)_

_**I would hold you in my arms **__(te abrazaría en mis brazos)_

_**I would take the pain away**__ (alejaría el dolor)_

_**Thank you for all you've done **__(gracias por todo lo que has hecho)_

_**Forgive all your mistakes **__(perdona todos tus errores)_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again **__(no hay nada que no hiciera para escuchar tu voz de nuevo)_

_**Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there **__(a veces quiero llamarte, pero sé que no estarás)_

_**I'm sorry for blaming you**__ (siento culparte)_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**__ (por todo lo que yo no podia hacer)_

_**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**__ (__y por herirme a mí misma hiriéndote a ti)_

_**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**__ (algunos días me siento destrozada, pero no lo admitiré)_

_**Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause you I miss**__ (a veces solo quiero esconderme porque te echo de menos)_

_**And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this**__ (y es tan duro decir adiós cuando se viene a esto)_

_**Would you tell me I was wrong? **__(¿me dirías que estaba equivocada?)_

_**Would you help me understand?**__ (¿me ayudarías a entender?)_

_**Are you looking down upon me? **__(¿me estás mirando?)_

_**Are you proud of who I am?**__(¿estás orgulloso de quién soy?)_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance**__ (no hay nada que no hiciera para tener una oportunidad más)_

_**To look into your eyes and see you looking back **__(para mirarte a los ojos y verte volver)_

_**I'm sorry for blaming you**__ (siento culparte)_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**__ (por todo lo que no podia hacer)_

_**And I've hurt myself **__(y por herirme a mí misma)_

_**If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that I miss you since you've been away**__ (si tan solo tuviera un día más, te diría cuánto te echo de menos desde que no estás)_

_**It's dangerous **__(es peligroso)_

_**It's so out of line to try and turn back time **__(está fuera de la línea, intentarlo y volver en el tiempo)_

_**I'm sorry for blaming you**__ (siento culparte)_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**__ (por todo lo que no podia hacer)_

_**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**__ (y por herirme a mí misma hiriéndote a ti)_

Unos brazos la rodearon por los hombros. Fate cerró los ojos y reposó su cabeza en el pecho de la persona que la abrazaba. Solo había una persona que pudiera transmitirle tanta tranquilidad y calidez.

– Nanoha… –abrió los ojos y se encontró con esos ojos que parecían ser el mismo cielo.

– Fate-chan… –le sonrió y soltó para sentarse a su lado– ¿Todo bien?

– Contigo a mi lado no puede ser de otra forma, mi amor. –la abrazó por la cintura y la cobriza se ruborizó como cada vez que su novia le decía algo así.

– Te amo, Fate-chan. –la rodeó por el cuello y la besó.

– Y yo a ti, Nanoha. –dijo tras romper el abrazo.

– ¿Vamos? –se puso en pie y tendió su mano.

– ¡Vamos! –dijo la rubia tomando su mano.

Salieron las dos de la habitación y se encontraron con sus familias pasándoselo muy bien, riendo y bailando. Las dos sonrieron y fueron con sus familiares. Vivio estaba bailando con Carim y Hayate hasta que llegó Nanoha y la pequeña se fue con ella a bailar. Fate fue en busca de Precia, Lindy, Alicia y Chrono y los llevó al jardín.

– Me encantan estas fiestas, hermanita. –dijo la gemela mayor.

– A mí también. –dijo el peliazul.

– Cuando recibí los disparos y estuve inconsciente, pude hablar con Clyde y… papá. –dijo sin andarse con rodeos mientras miraba a todos.

– ¿Qué? –dijeron al unísono y abriendo los ojos como platos.

– Papá me dio la elección de irme con ellos o de volver aquí. –todos la miraban sorprendidos e incrédulos– Lindy, Chrono… Clyde me dijo que era feliz porque mi madre te había devuelto la ilusión. –dijo mirando a Lindy– Me dijo que está orgulloso de ti, Chrono. –el chico quiso ser fuerte, pero lágrimas amenazaron con salir– Quería que os dijera que os quiere mucho. –madre e hijo se abrazaron– Mamá… papá dice que está feliz porque has rehecho tu vida con Lindy. Hermana, tu mensaje es que te quiere mucho, al igual que a nosotras.

– ¿Por qué has esperado un año para decirlo, Fate? –dijo la hermana con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

– Lo siento… No estaba preparada…

– Hija… –la abrazó la peligris– Gracias por elegir volver. –decía mientras lloraba y la abrazaba aún más fuerte.

– Mamá…

…

La noche fue avanzando y ya se acercaba la hora de que todos volvieran a sus casas, así que Fate se plantó en el centro de la habitación donde estaban todos y miró a su novia con mucho amor.

– Antes de que os vayáis, quisiera decirle unas palabras a Nanoha frente a vosotros. –la cobriza se sorprendió– Nanoha… –la llamó mientras se acercaba un poco nerviosa a ella– Nos conocimos de una manera un poco extraña. Sin darme cuenta pensaba en ti y en lo que me gustaría conocerte, porque con tu voz, me enamoraste, y cuando pude ver y vi esos ojos que parecen el mismo cielo, caí rendida a tus pies. Has estado conmigo en lo bueno, en lo malo y en los peor. –rió un poco– Quiero decirte que soy muy afortunada de tenerte a mi lado, y que como me dijiste hace unos meses "Yo me enamoré de ti a primera vista y eso solo puede significar que tú fuiste mi amor en otra vida" –se hincó de una rodilla frente a ella y sacó una cajita terciopelada de su bolsillo– Te amo, Nanoha, para toda la eternidad… ¿Quisieras aceptar a este pobre, loco y desbocado corazón para toda la vida y convertirte en mi esposa?

– Fate-chan… –la cobriza estaba en shock.

– ¿Nanoha? Sabes cómo funciona, ¿verdad? –preguntó nerviosa la rubia.

– S…sí…sí… ¡sí, Fate-chan! –se lanzó a sus brazos cayendo las dos al suelo– Quiero ser tu esposa, Fate-chan. Quiero ser todo de ti. –le dijo coquetamente en un susurro y haciendo ruborizar a la rubia.

Los familiares empezaron a gritar y dar la enhorabuena a la pareja. Tras besos y abrazos por parte de todos, se marcharon a casa dejando a Vivio, Nanoha y Fate totalmente agotadas por la gran cena y por la emoción del emotivo momento. Vivio no dejó de saltar y gritar de la emoción porque ya era oficial que la cobriza sería su Nanoha-mama para siempre. Tras arroparla, cayó profundamente dormida en cuestión de minutos. Nanoha y Fate rieron levemente y se marcharon a su habitación donde se cambiaron de ropa y acostaron.

– ¿Nanoha? –la llamó mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo y dio varios besos en su cuello haciendo erizar la piel de la cobriza.

– Di…dime Fate-chan… –respondió un poco agitada la cobriza.

– Nanoha, ¿por qué nunca has intentado llegar más allá conmigo? –la cobriza se sorprendió por la pregunta y se giró sobre sí para quedar frente a frente de su rubia.

– Porque no quiero presionarte. –tomó con sus manos su rostro para acariciarlo– Esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta hasta que estés lista. Fate-chan, te amo. –le dio un corto beso– Si no estás lista… –la interrumpió la rubia con un beso cargado de pasión.

– Estoy lista, Nanoha. Estoy lista siempre que se trate de ti porque eres el amor de mi vida.

Nanoha la besó con pasión y se subió sobre ella para quedar al mando. Lentamente se quitó su pijama ante la atenta mirada de su prometida. Fate se incorporó un poco para ayudarla con el brasier. Nanoha aprovechó ese momento para quitar el pijama también a Fate, quedando así las dos completamente desnudas. La oji lavanda besó apasionadamente a la oji borgoña de nuevo, siendo correspondida en el mismo instante en que sus labios se rozaron. Poco a poco, la cobriza empezó un vaivén lento con su cadera, haciendo que ambos sexos rozaran y las hicieran gemir al unísono tras sentir el contacto. Mientras la cobriza seguía con el vaivén lento, con su boca recorría el cuello de su amada, haciéndola temblar y gemir. Dejó el vaivén para hacer un recorrido con la boca por los pechos y abdomen de la rubia para luego introducir dos dedos en la zona más íntima de la rubia. Lo que empezó con un movimiento lento, se convirtió en pocos segundos en unos movimientos rápidos y salvajes haciendo que la rubia gimiera cada vez más hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más y llegó al clímax. Fate atrapó con sus dos manos el trasero de la cobriza haciéndola gemir. Nanoha empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su amada con sus manos. Dejó su boca para hacer un camino de besos y mordiscos en el cuello. La rubia realmente lo estaba disfrutando. En un rápido movimiento, Fate se colocó sobre la cobriza y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos mientras la besaba. La rubia siguió el recorrido del cuerpo de la cobriza hasta su zona más íntima. La cobriza tembló un poco, no por miedo, por anticipación, pero se dejó llevar por la pasión que sentía en esos momentos. La oji borgoña entró poco a poco en el cálido interior de su Nanoha y comenzó a mover su dedo, al principio lento y después más rápido, haciendo que la cobriza gimiera cada vez más. Tras unos minutos, el interior de la cobriza empezó a contraerse, dando a entender que estaba a punto de llegar. Fate siguió con sus movimientos mientras atrapó un pecho de la cobriza con su boca y succionaba el pezón. Nanoha no pudo aguantar más y llegó al clímax. Fue tan fuerte que se quedó sin fuerzas. Estuvieron haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer, donde ya, totalmente agotadas, la rubia abrazó por detrás a la cobriza y la pegó a ella. Nanoha colocó sus manos sobre las de Fate y durmieron plácidamente.

**FIN**

* * *

Y por fin llegamos al final de esta historia.

Siento haber tardado en subir el último capítulo, pero le estuve dando muchas vueltas para que todo tuviera sentido y estuviera conectado. Espero que haya merecido la pena.

Como siempre, GRACIAS a los que habéis seguido ahí apoyando esta historia y a mí.

Gracias a rijaja.77 que confió en mí para desarrollar esta historia. Espero no haberte decepcionado con este final.

* * *

* **UndefinedColorfull**_: I'm sorry to hear you were sad before updating this story but I'm happy because your mood changed and finally, you felt a bit better. Don't be sad because this story has finished, I'll write a new one very soon... I hope you like too._

*** Eymi: **_Espero que haya merecido la pena esperar por este capitulo final y te haya gustado. Tenía que dejar el capítulo anterior en ese suspense para que quisierais volver en el siguiente capítulo jeje._

*** LostNeko120: **_Todo era demasiado bonito para ser cierto. Para poder continuar con esa vida feliz, debíamos deshacernos de ese mafioso, y vaya como se encargó Lindy! Nadie toca a su familia. _

*** Oyoque: **_Gracias por tus palabras y ánimos. He tardado más de lo que esperaba en subir el capítulo, pero espero haya sido de tu agrado. Ya ves que Nanoha salió lastimada aunque de forma indirecta... pero como bien dijiste, Fate sacó fuerzas para volver a defender a su familia._

*** : **_Siento haberte dejado en suspense durante tanto tiempo... Espero que esté capitulo recompense ese tiempo de espera._

*** KatitoHTT:**_ Gracias por acompañarme hasta el final de la historia._

*** Zaisoh: **_Quise usar algo de drama aunque no de la forma en la que querías... Sabes que siempre intento complacer a mis lectores escribiendo y uniendo a quienes desean, pero esta historia era diferente a las anteriores. Aún así, espero te haya gustado este final. _


End file.
